La luz de tus ojos
by christydechiba
Summary: Más allá de su defecto  él, la amaba. Le dio la oportunidad de creer y vivir. A pesar de ser el demonio Chiba ella lo acepto dejándole probar lo dulce del verdadero amor…pero aun así el prefería vivir sin la luz de sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia.**

**9/30/2011**

**_Bueno, aqui de nuevo con una historia mas. Espero que sea de su agrado._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS<strong>_

Darién miraba a lo lejos por ventana el cual yacía boca abajo en su cama, pensaba lo que tendría que hacer para no perder su fortuna. Su padre había estipulado que le diera un heredero pronto o de lo contrario cedería su tierra y su fortuna a su sobrino Rubeus.

El temor de su padre era morir sin ver a sus futuros nietos y herederos de sus bienes que durante generaciones estaba con los Chiba.

Había una joven damisela que lo tenía cautivado con su inocencia, Beryl de Metalia. Hijastra de Kenji Tsukino. Ella en ese baile en la corte real donde la había llevado su madre Setsuna para darla a conocer para un futuro matrimonio, lo tenía conquistado.

Había asistido a petición de una de sus amantes, pero en cuanto vio a Beryl la mujer pasó a segundo plano. Desde ese día la cortejo mandándole joyas y obsequios exquisitos. Su porte elegante, lleno de gracia e inocencia lo hicieron sentir que era momento de asentarse y darle ese nieto que tanto anhelaba su padre Mamoru.

No sería ningún sacrificio, después de todo era muy hermosa y educada. Y si, era tiempo de tener una familia, así que no lo haría bajo presión.

Unos labios tibios que recorrían su espalda lo hicieron sonreír, su amante lo trataba de excitar nuevamente. Sin embargo el estaba saciado y extenuado, complacer a dos siervas al mismo tiempo no era tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un hombre de su vigor.

_ ¡Oh, mi señor! Lo deseo tanto_ susurro ella siguiendo su camino de besos por su espalda.

_ ¡Basta! ¿Acaso no estás satisfecha?_ sintió como ella pegaba sus turgentes pechos cerca de su rostro.

_ ¿De ti mi señor? ¡Jamás!_ gimió ella cuando el pellizco uno de sus pezones.

_ ¡Shh! ¡Calla!_ miro a la otra dulce sierva que dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción_ ¿Deseas compartir nuevamente?

_No, ahora solo lo deseo para mi_ sonrió ella al ver como este se acomodaba.

_ Eres insaciable_ miro como ella se acariciaba_ Gozaste también las caricias de ella.

_Si, pero es a ti a quien deseo ahora. Solo tus caricias me hacen vibrar_ ella respondió cogiéndole una mano y llevándola a sus generosos senos_ ¿O acaso ya no despierto tu deseo?

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el mohín que hizo, le pellizco nuevamente ambos pezones esta vez.

_ Tendrían que castrarme para que no lo hicieras_ miro como ella sonreía y se tiraba en la cama.

La otra sierva se removió ante el movimiento, pero solo se hizo a un lado. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Darién al ver como la otra descarada abría las piernas acariciándose, invitándole a que la devorara.

_ Solo una vez más_ suplico ella cerrando los ojos, entregándose a las caricias que ella misma se hacía_ Te necesito, mi señor.

_ Muy bien_ dijo excitado, la mujer lo provocaba y sin duda alguna siempre despertaba su deseo.

El pelinegro puso una mano en su muslo, recorriendo lentamente hasta encontraba el tierno capullo, donde se encontraba el placer de toda mujer.

Ella respiro profundamente, anticipando la sensación de sentir sus caricias en ella. Sintió como los dedos de él la penetraban lentamente, lo que hizo retorcerse bajo su mano cuando una y otra vez entraban en su satinada humedad. Un gemido profundo escapo de sus labios al sentir la boca de el probando su intimidad.

_ ¡Oh, mi señor! ¡Mas…mas!_ dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada, arqueando la espalda mientras ella misma se acariciaba sus senos.

Darién la contemplo, era sin duda alguna una buena amante y ahora era su turno dejarla complacida. Después de todo pronto seria un hombre casado, y él era de los que pensaba que un matrimonio era para ser fiel a la mujer que se había elegido.

Así que esa sería su despedida, no podía dejarla así. Además le darían una buena suma de dinero para que se estableciera. No creía que Beryl, su futura esposa aceptara que las ex amantes de el, vivieran en el mismo castillo en el que ella gobernaría.

De pronto sintió unas suaves manos que acariciaban su miembro inerte, unas suaves caricias que lo hicieron despertar y sonreír ante lo que se venía.

_ Se divierten sin mi_ susurro la sierva que un poco antes dormía_ Yo también deseo sentir y probarte mi señor.

_ Si ese es tu deseo_ dijo él con un tono ronco, desatendiendo por un momento a la otra quien soltó un gemido de frustración_ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Ella dibujo una sonrisa felina mirando como su compañera le sonreía, esa noche sería muy larga. Demasiado larga en la que disfrutarían de las caricias del fiero guerrero Darién Chiba. Sabían que el pronto contraería nupcias con la hermosa Beryl de Metalia y por lo mismo esa sería la última noche con él. Sería lamentable perder a tan bello hombre y amante, pero era a lo único que podían aspirar las siervas como ellas.

Sin pensarlo más, rodeo con sus dedos el nacimiento del sexo del pelinegro, ahora inmenso y turgente para recibirlo en su boca. El cerro los ojos con un gesto de placer y siguió proporcionándoselo a la mujer que yacía a un lado de el, mientras la otra seguía con maestría la caricia que le daba.

Sus glúteos se contrajeron al sentir la suave lengua de ella que lo acariciaba mientras lo devoraba. Lentamente le ayudo con un balanceo lento y continuo. Rápidamente el siguió sus caricias con sus dedos y lengua para hacer llegar a la cima a la mujer que se retorcía bajo el.

De pronto sintió como lo montaban, miro como la sierva que lo atendía se llenaba de él. Apresuro sus movimientos y sintió como las paredes vaginales de la primera le aprisionaban sus dedos. Un gemido lleno de placer y satisfacción le hicieron ver que ella había terminado.

Tomo a la segunda para dejarla debajo de el, ella protesto pero le duro poco su enojo cuando Darién la embistió con fuerza. Una y otra vez lo hizo hasta que ella gimió llena de lujuria animal.

_ ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya! ¡Más…mas! _ decía ella moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro_ ¡Oh! ¡Ya!_ grito ella dejándose caer satisfecha.

Darién la siguió después, pero el salió de ella. No dejaría bastardos regados por ahí, él deseaba que sus hijos nacieran dentro del matrimonio.

Ya casi amanecía cuando las dos mujeres salieron de los aposentos de su señor, a él le gustaba dormir solo. Sus noches de sueños solo pertenecería a la mujer que sería su esposa. El ya había dispuesto todo para que las dos siervas fueran recompensadas y pudieran formar una vida lejos de su protección.

Su padre había decidido firmar en esos días el compromiso con la hija de Kenji, en este caso sería la hijastra. Darién había escogido a su futura esposa y así seria. En unos días irían a las tierras de los Tsukino para poder pactar personalmente el matrimonio.

Unas semanas después instalado en sus aposentos en la propiedad de los Tsukino, Darién terminaba de arreglarse. Esa noche anunciarían el compromiso y Kenji el padrastro de Beryl daría un baile en honor a este y los Chiba. Por la unión de las dos familias.

La había visto a lo lejos, ella era muy tímida y callada. Pero el día que firmaron los papeles ella le sonrió castamente, dándole entender que estaba a gusto con ese acuerdo, también miro escondida detrás de una puerta a Serena Tsukino, la hija pequeña de Kenji.

A pesar de que la niña se escondió para ver lo que sucedía, el pudo apreciar que se trataba de una jovencita de unos diez o doce años, estaba un poco pasada de peso y a pesar de que las sombras la cubrían un rayo de luz le dejo ver que su rostro estaba lleno de espinillas.

Sonrió recordando esto, era lógico que ella se ocultara. En realidad era una niña poco agraciada y no tenía ninguna manera de llamar la atención, sin duda alguna no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Beryl la belleza de esta la opacaría sin duda alguna. Bueno como sea tendría que tratarla bien y dejándole ver que era una dulce criatura, después de todo sería su cuñada.

Salió después de que su paje le trajera sus botas, estaba listo para dejarle saber a todo mundo que Beryl era suya. Esa hermosa mujer pronto yacería en sus brazos, la llenaría de joyas que competirían con su belleza y perfección.

Al entrar miro como Beryl era asediada por su primo Rubeus, molesto se acerco al ver como ella le sonreía. Esa sonrisa era solo para él y no para un hombre que desde niños siempre deseo lo que el tenia, algo que por lo visto continuaba haciendo.

_ ¡Darién! Mi querido primo_ sonrió sarcástico el pelirrojo_ Te llevas a un ángel, como te envidio.

_ Así es primo_ se puso cerca de ella al ver que bajaba la mirada, en realidad era muy tímida_ Mi hermosa Beryl me ha hecho el honor de aceptarme_ tomo su mano dándole un ligero beso en ella.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Dios, qué pena!_ se sonrojo ella mirándolo tímidamente.

_ Pronto serás mi mujer_ le susurro al oído_ No tiene nada de malo.

Beryl se sonrojo aun más y miro de reojo al pelirrojo que sonreía mirándola descaradamente. No entendía por qué, pero ese hombre la hacía sentir cosas que no provocaba su prometido. Darién Chiba era muy guapo y fuerte, un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía. Algo que ella misma comprobó cuando vio como una de sus damas intento entrar a los aposentos de él.

Solamente que su prometido la rechazo, algo que ella la hizo sentirse más segura de sí misma. Ella sabía que era muy hermosa, pero ese detalle la hizo sentir realmente más feliz. Aunque ella deseaba probar las cosas que platicaban las damas de la corte, sobre sus amantes variados.

Había visto como unas gozaban incluso con dos bellos amantes a la vez, sus juegos sexuales realmente la habían excitado de una manera desconocida. Pero no podía jugar de ese modo, al menos aun no. Sus damas le platicaban de los hombres con los que estaban, cada plática era muy excitante y ella ansiaba experimentarlo, gozar como había visto entre las sombras a varias mujeres durante su visita al castillo del rey.

Una vez casada y asegurado su futuro lo haría, seria discreta. No expondría ese matrimonio que le brindaba una vida llena de lujos, después de todo no era hija de sangre de Kenji y sabia que su dote no sería tan algo como el de Serena. Ella heredaría todo siendo la única hija del primer matrimonio de Kenji Tsukino.

Sonrió al pensar que ella se llevaría a ese caballero que muchas mujeres deseaban, pero ¿Por qué Rubeus la hacía sentir así? Casarse con Darién Chiba era lo mejor, miro discretamente al pelirrojo que se había retirado para platicar con una de sus damas. Tal vez mas adelante vería que tipo de sentimientos despertaba él en ella.

Cuando se casara y su marido se fuera a sus constantes viajes, ella vería a ese hombre que la desnudaba con la mirada. Le entregaría su virginidad a Darién, pero lo demás sería completamente suyo. Ella decidiría a quien le brindaría sus caricias y cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el banquete y miro a la niña rubia que caminaba cerca de la mesa, seguramente buscando que comer. Esa mocosa no tenia llenadera, era gorda y fea. Kenji pondría tal vez toda su fortuna en manos de esa niña, de esa manera de algún modo asegurarle un matrimonio a Serena. Pero solamente alguien tan feo como ella la aceptaría, eso o un ciego.

Encogió los hombros ignorándola, pero algo llamo su atención. La pequeña brujita miraba a su prometido embelesada ¡La muy tonta! Bueno seria agradable gastarle una broma y así dejarle ver su triste realidad. Una verdad que Kenji nunca admitiría, Serena Tsukino solo se casaría si compraba al marido.

_ Darién_ dijo ella tímidamente tocándole el antebrazo.

_ Dime, mi dulce dama_ sonrió el al ver que ella lo tocaba.

_ ¿Podrías sacar a mi hermanita a bailar?_ miro hacia donde estaba la chiquilla mirándolos.

Algo que la pequeña rubia de inmediato dejo de hacer al ver que la observaban. Darién sonrió y asintió, sería una forma de acercarse la pequeña que se reusaba a acercarse. Pero no podría culparla, cuando miro a las demás niñas que se burlaban de ella.

_ Disculpe mi Lady_ se inclino él cuando estuvo cerca de ella_ ¿Me permite este baile?

_Yo…yo…sss…si_ tartamudeo ella mirándolo llena de felicidad.

Darién le tomo la mano y la dirigió al centro del salón donde otras parejas bailaban. Sonrió al ver como debajo de esas espinillas ella se sonrojaba, algo que la hacía verse peor debido a su problema en la piel. A demás pensó que aparte de sus problemas físicos, también era tartamuda. No cabía duda, el había hecho una buena elección cuando le dieron a escoger entre las dos hijas de Kenji.

Serena Tsukino jamás se casaría, de eso estaba segura. Solo alguien que tuviera los mismos defectos de ella podría hacerlo y aun así seria algo imposible.

_ Se ve muy linda esta noche_ sonrió el al ver como la pequeña mantenía la cabeza baja.

_ Gra…cias_ dijo ella muy quedo, pero él la escucho.

_ ¿Por qué no estuviste el día que llegue?_ pregunto para sacarle platica de algo.

_ Estuve con mi nana Luna_ ella levanto la vista y le sonrió.

El se quedo un momento quieto, la sonrisa que le brindo era hermosa e iluminaba sus ojos de una manera especial. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, el efecto del vino le hacía ver cosas que no.

_ Seguramente haciendo algo importante para no deleitarnos con tu presencia_ le sonrió el haciendo que ella bajara la mirada avergonzada.

El solo encogió los hombros siguiendo con el baile, al parecer ella no quería platicar más con él. Así que solo bailaría esa pieza con la pequeña y saldría con su prometida al jardín para tener un poco de intimidad.

Beryl observaba con una sonrisa la actitud de Serena, la muy tonta en verdad estaba deslumbrada por su prometido. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a una de sus damas para que se acercara a ella.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ sonrió ella mirando a Beryl que se veía magnifica en su vestido_ ¿Acaso Rubeus te ha incomodado?_ pregunto al ver los intentos del pelirrojo por estar cerca de ella.

_No, eso no_ sonrió ella en complicidad con su dama_ Eso lo veré un poco después, para ser mas exactas después de mi noche de bodas.

_ Eres incorregible Beryl_ sonrió con picardía.

_ Bueno, como sea_ miro hacia donde estaba su hermanastra_ Necesito que hagas algo.

_ Tu dirás_ miro hacia donde lo hacia la pelirroja y sonrió cuando esta le decía de sus planes.

Darién estaba con Beryl en el jardín sentados en una banca, la luna iluminaba por completo el lugar. Algo que estaba bien porque no quería manchar la virtud de su prometida.

_ ¡Eres tan hermosa!_ dijo arrodillándose a su lado_ En toda mi vida jamás había visto a tan dulce mujer.

_ Y seguramente has visto muchas_ sonrió ella, mirando como ese hombre simplemente la adoraba.

_ No he sido un santo_ la miro serio_ Pero te juro Beryl que jamás faltare a mis votos frente al altar, seré tu amante esposo fiel.

_ ¡Oh! Darién_ dijo quedo ella_ Eres tan lindo conmigo ¿Y dime que te parecía mi hermanita?

_ Es una linda niña_ sonrió él, sentándose a su lado.

_ La verdad Darién_ le sonrió mirando sobre su hombro_ No me molestare por que digas lo que sientes o piensas.

_Bueno…pues veras_ dijo el dudando, pero él no era de los que mentía. Así que era mejor decir algo que todo mundo veía y callaba seguramente_ Serena se ve tierna, pero esas cosas en su rostro la hacen verse realmente mal_ sonrió ampliamente al ver como Beryl asentía_ Además el vestido que traía le quedaba muy mal, al parecer quería entrar en un vestido ajeno.

Beryl se empezó a reír y el alentado ante esto prosiguió

_ Además tartamuda_ recordó las pocas veces que le respondió algunas cosas_ Kenji en verdad tendrá que lidiar con ella para conseguirle marido o simplemente meterla a un convento.

Ellos empezaron a reír juntos sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta que una pequeña rubia se le destrozaba su corazón e ilusión ante cada palabra y carcajada de él. Había salido al jardín porque una de las damas de Beryl le había pedido que le llevara un poco de agua a su hermanastra.

Pero jamás imagino que el caballero que ella admiraba, debido a las historias que se decían de el, la mirara de esa manera. Sabía que era poca agraciada, pero escucharlo de los labios de él era diferente.

Miro hacia abajo y miro el vestido, tenía razón. No le quedaba, pero se lo había puesto por que era el más lindo. Quería dejarle una buena impresión y lo único que logro fue que se burlara de ella.

Dejo el vaso con agua a un lado y salió de ahí reprimiendo las lagrimas. Camino por los patios del palacio y sin darse cuenta cruzo el puente levadizo que en esos momentos se encontraba abajo. Los guardias estaban un poco tomados y no le tomaron mucha atención.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver que había salido a una zona que nunca visito de noche. Al calmarse un poco miro que alguien la seguía, siguió caminando para encontrar un camino que la condujera a la seguridad del castillo.

Pero al final término cerca del bosque, miro entre las sombras a dos hombres que sonreían.

_ Pero mira ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ dijo uno acercándose a ella

_ Soy Serena Tsukino_ dijo ella firme, tal vez al saber quién era la dejarían en paz.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!_ sonrió el otro, poniendo más atención al medallón que portaba la pequeña_ Eso ha de costar una fortuna.

_ ¡No!_ lo sujeto ella _ Era de mi madre, por favor…_ suplico ella pensando en ofrecerles otra cosa_ Tomen…tomen esto_ se quito las peinetas de oro y rubíes que sujetaban su pelo, provocando que este cayera en una cascada dorada.

_ No eres tan fea_ sonrió el primero al observar la_ Podríamos divertirnos un rato_ miro como su cómplice sonreía.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!_ les tiro sus cosas a los pies y miro a todos lados buscando una forma de escapar_ ¡Mi padre los matara!

_ No lo creo, somos viajeros. Ya sabes gente de paso, jamás sabrían quien fue_ dijo el más gordo mirando lascivamente a la pequeña, mientras el otro se embolsaba las peinetas_ Vamos pequeña, te daremos un placer que nunca conocerás_ sonrió imaginando lo que podrían hacer con ella_ Suplicaras por mas cuando sientas como te monto.

_ ¡Por favor!_ lloro ella desesperada_ ¡Por favor! Déjenme ir…por favor_ sollozo mas al ver las miradas de ellos.

Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, llorando pidiendo por su vida, por que la dejaran ir. Pero ellos solo sonreían mientras la rodeaban.

_ ¡Papa! ¡Papa!_ grito ella desesperada_ ¡Papa!... ¡Ayúdame!... ¡Papa!_ sintió que su corazón estallaría por la intensidad que latía_ ¡Por favor!... ¡Papa!_ grito fuerte lastimándose la garganta.

Pero al final solo sintió que algo la jalaba y que caía profundamente en la oscuridad. Pensó que su vida quedaría marcada de una manera muy cruel. Y solo pidió poder tener la fuerza para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Listo el primer capitulo.<p>

No sera larga, a lo mucho unos cinco o seis capitulos. Ire directo al grano.

Mmmm...Darien tiene ahi unos 25, Serena unos 11 y Beryl 17.

Feliz dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia.**

**10/3/2011**

_**Letra cursiva negrita serian los recuerdos.**_

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, visitas, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

_ Darién, tienes un mensaje de tu padre_ se acerco su amigo fiel entregándole el papel.

_No me interesa_ lo ignoro siguiendo con sus cosas.

_ La persona que lo trajo dice que tu padre está muriendo_ insistió al ver como su amigo seguía revisando la propiedad que el rey le había cedido_ Necesita verte.

_ Que vaya Rubeus_ siguió con lo suyo_ Mi padre lo tomo como su hijo.

_ ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo dejaras atrás eso?_ dijo molesto.

_ ¡Nunca! Mi padre me dio la espalda cuando lo necesitaba_ grito él con rencor_ Me enterró aun estando vivo.

_ Debes verlo y dejar atrás ese odio_ lo miro serio_ Eso te consume, mucho más que otras cosas.

_Iré_ accedió el, después de pensarlo un rato y ante la insistencia de su amigo. Sabía que no se daría por vencido hasta que el cerrara ese capítulo en su vida_ Le daré la oportunidad que él nunca me dio.

Seiya asintió y salió para llevarle el mensaje al hombre que había llegado esa mañana, prepararía todo para partir cuanto antes. Darién necesitaba dejar atrás parte de su odio que lo consumía, un odio que él entendía. Su padre le dio la espalda sin darle la esperanza en un momento en que más lo necesito.

Un momento en que le dio la estocada final, cuando cedió sus posesiones a Rubeus Black, el primo de Darién.

Pero no fue lo único que le arrebato y eso fue lo que definitivamente lo volvió a un más amargado.

El pelinegro miraba hacia adelante, ignorando las miradas de las mujeres que al verlo ahogaban un gemido de sorpresa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a lo que su físico causaba y la verdad ya no le importaba. Dos semanas de viaje habían sido buenas para él, estar tanto tiempo encerrado en esa propiedad restaurándola lo tenía verdaderamente fatigado.

Al llegar al frente del castillo de su padre, observo como los hombres enseguida bajaron el puente para dejarlo entrar. Paso los patios y la gente que lo reconoció lo saludo brindándole una reverencia mientras pasaba.

Bajo de su caballo y se lo entrego al muchacho que se acerco temeroso. Seiya tuvo que darle un empujón cuando este se quedo quieto.

Entro directamente a los aposentos de su padre, rechazando de momento la comida que le ofreció una de las siervas. Entre más pronto terminara con esto, sería mejor. Estar en ese lugar le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

_ Hijo…llegaste_ dijo el hombre que yacía en la cama con dificultad.

_ Así es padre, aquí estoy_ lo miro detenidamente, ya no era el mismo hombre fuerte que el recordaba.

Estaba postrado en esa cama, demacrado y casi en los huesos. Pero noto que sonreía al verlo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tiempo atrás su rostro era otro, uno lleno de lastima y asco hacia él.

_ Hijo… necesito que hagas algo_ susurro quedo y meneo la mano para que un hombre que estaba cerca de él le diera un papel.

_ ¿Qué deseas?_ miro como su padre desenrollaba los papeles y se los entregaba.

_ Debes cumplir con…un…pacto_ se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos_ Debes…casarte con…la hija…de Kenji.

_ ¿Estas loco padre? ¿Acaso tu enfermedad te hace delirar?_ miro el papel que había firmado años atrás para el compromiso de Beryl y el.

_ No, mi señor esta lucido_ dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba_ Ese pacto debe cumplirse.

_ ¡Beryl está casada!_ señalo el furioso, recordando como la mujer que él quería lo había dejado.

_ Así es, pero el tratado dice que el compromiso es con la hija de Kenji_ lo miro serio, tratando de no dejarse atemorizar ante su presencia_ Beryl no tiene ningún lazo de sangre con Kenji , recuerde que ella era la hijastra.

_ Pero yo había escogido a Beryl_ dijo molesto con el hombre que le recordaba la perdida de esa mujer.

_ Así es, pero nadie se fijo que el papel decía _"la hija"_ de Kenji_ le señalo el escrito_ Ahora el pide que se cumpla ese trato, está en una cruzada para el rey y quiere dejar a su hija protegida._ miro al hombre que fue escogido para esto.

_ ¿Y ella que piensa?_ miro el papel, nunca se fijo en ese detalle.

_ Está de acuerdo_ sonrió su padre _ Cásate hijo, se feliz_ parecía que esa simple idea lo hacía mejorar.

_ ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo?_ se levanto mirando con rabia a su progenitor_ Estoy condenado padre, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear algo ante la impotencia que sentía. Bajo hacia el salón y pidió un tarro de cerveza. Necesitaba embriagarse para olvidar, dejar atrás el dolor del abandono. No solo por parte de la mujer que quería, si no también de un padre que lo dejo en el momento que más lo necesito.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ se acerco su amigo y se sentó junto a él pidiendo también una cerveza a la sierva que no quitaba su mirada de Darién.

_ Muy débil_ recordó al hombre postrado ahí mirándolo con esperanza ¿Pero de qué?

_ ¿Y qué quería?_ sonrió al ver como la sierva le coqueteaba.

_ Que cumpliera con el acuerdo de matrimonio que firme hace diez años_ miro por el salón, recordando los días alegres que vivió ahí, en su hogar.

_ ¿Con Beryl? ¿Le quitaran a Rubeus su mujer?_ pregunto confundido.

_No, el acuerdo decía _"la hija"_ de Kenji Tsukino, el obispo no puso mucha atención a ese detalle cuando lo hizo_ recordó al anciano y pensó que tal vez ni viviría para recordarle que se había equivocado.

_ ¿Y entonces? ¿Con quién es el matrimonio?_ miro como la sierva se retiraba cuando Darién le hizo una seña, pero ella se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

_ Con Serena Tsukino_ dijo entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia.

_ La fea Tsukino_ sonrió él, recordando lo que se decía de ella.

Muchos la conocieron de niña, y muchas mujeres decían que su único atractivo era su noble rango y las riquezas de los dominios de los Tsukino. Porque de ahí para adelante su gordura, su cara que seguramente quedaría marcada por su problema de piel y su problema de tartamudez, eran sus problemas que dejaban en claro que solo podría comprar a un hombre para ser su esposo.

Eso o que fuera obligado, y por lo visto ese era el caso ahora. Darién tendría que casarse con ella debido a ese acuerdo o enfrentarse a la ira del rey por que uno de sus nobles no cumplió con su orden. Después de todo el rey quería la unión de los Chiba y Tsukino.

Solamente que todo sucedió diferente, al final Beryl se caso con Rubeus. Pero el rey no estaba ya contento con esa unión, debido a que se decía que Rubues conspiraba contra la corona.

_ Si, así es con ella_ dijo el pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ Tendré que casarme con ella.

_Bueno, a lo mejor cambio _ trato de animarlo_ Muchas mujeres son feas de niñas, pero al ser ya unas mujeres maduras florece su belleza.

_ Pues la de ella no lo creo_ sonrió ante los intentos de Seiya por animarlo_ Según se la mantienen oculta, seguramente porque esta igual o peor. Kenji no le ha conseguido marido y ahora me obliga a cumplir un compromiso que él sabe perfectamente estuvo pactado para casarme con Beryl, no con Serena.

_ Pues debes cumplir o enfrentarte a la ira del rey_ se rasco la cabeza tratando de buscarle solución.

_ Me casare_ encogió los hombros_ No tengo nada que perder, tanto ella como yo haremos una pareja perfecta_ dijo con ironía.

Seiya lo miro, su amigo vivía amargado y lleno de ira. Compadecía a la pobre muchacha al tener que lidiar con los tormentos que cargaba Darién, además de tener que lidiar con el amor que el pelinegro aun sentía por Beryl.

La traición de ella no había sido suficiente para dejarle en claro a Darién que ella era una mujer que no valía la pena.

Miro a Darién seguir tomando, tal vez sería necesario que fuera con él. Le ayudaría a conseguir su felicidad, se lo debía. Él le había salvado la vida años atrás en el campo de batalla y ahora él lo haría, tratando de que su amigo fuera feliz.

_ ¡Serena!_ grito la pelirroja furiosa_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?

_ Es perfume_ señalo ella_ Lo hice con Luna.

_ ¡Es una porquería!_ miro a la rubia que seguía quieta en su lugar_ Conseguí de los vendedores, ellos traen buenas cosas de oriente.

_ Me gusta el que hace Luna_ sonrió ella tomando el frasquito oliendo la esencia a rosas_ Es natural y fresco.

_ ¡Eres una tonta!_ le dijo tomando la suave tela del vestido que decoraba la rubia_ Es bonito, tienes buena mano para hacer esos diseños_ miro las pequeñas flores que adornaban el velo.

_ Luna me ha enseñado todo_ toco también la tela, sintiendo los suaves bordes_ Me ha tenido mucha paciencia.

_ Sí, eso sí_ sonrió y miro como Luna salía_ Es lo único bueno de ti_ le susurro al oído_ Eso y tu dote, solo así puedes conseguir esposo.

_ Si es así, pues que así sea_ dijo ella seria, reprimiendo las lagrimas.

_ ¡Oh! Serena, querida ¿Te ofendí?_ se empezó a reír_ ¿Quién diría que mi compromiso te daría un esposo? Y todo por un pequeño error.

_ Según se, el está de acuerdo_ recordó el mensaje que Darién envió y el cual recibió su madrastra Setsuna.

_ ¿Y que querías? Debe hacerlo o enfrentar que el rey le quite todo lo que ha ganado por no cumplir ese acuerdo_ se sentó mirando con desdén a la rubia_ Siempre serás una tonta Serena al creer que alguien te querría así, espero que te vaya bien en tu noche de bodas._ sonrió al ver como su hermanastra se tensaba_ Tal vez el ignore tu condición y te solo te tome una vez para cumplir.

_ Sera mejor que te vayas Beryl_ señalo la rubia bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? Por favor Serena_ se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir soltó un poco mas de veneno_ Pero no te preocupes, creo que los dos están en las mismas condiciones. Serán la pareja perfecta.

Diciendo esto salió dejando atrás de ella a Serena llena de miedo por lo que pasaría. Sabía que era fea y que el seguramente la despreciaría por cumplir con ese acuerdo. Luna le decía que era la flor más bella de todo el reino, pero sabía que ella la miraba con amor.

Rezaría por que todo saliera bien, porque su esposo la aceptara con su defecto. Y que no la juzgara por su pena que cargaba, una carga que durante años la atormentaba en ocasiones noche tras noche.

El día era hermoso y soleado, Darién esperaba a su prometida en el altar. Seiya sonreía a las pocas damas que estaban presentes. Beryl sentada cerca del altar evitaba mirarlo ¿Acaso por lastima? ¡Pues al diablo con todos! Se casaría y se iría de ahí, nadie le obligaría a permanecer al lado de una mujer que despreciaba.

Recordó la plática con la esposa de Kenji. Cuando llego se acerco a él temerosa, pero aun así le agradeció que lo hiciera. Ahora entendía el por qué Kenji recurría a ese acuerdo, el muy maldito jamás casaría a Serena con otro caballero. Nadie la podría aceptar después de lo que supo.

_**_ Darién_ sonrió Setsuna tratando de no mirarlo directamente_ Necesito decirte algo.**_

_**_ Usted dirá_ espero a que se sentara.**_

_**_ Mira, se que las circunstancias que nos hacen vernos nuevamente no son las más felices_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ Pero no se me hace justo que te hagan esto.**_

_**_ Se lo que hago, mi futura esposa no es una beldad_ sonrió un poco_ Pero cumpliré.**_

_**_ Además de eso…_ dudo un poco_ Hay otra cosa.**_

_**_ ¿Otra cosa? No la entiendo_ que más podía decirle de Serena Tsukino.**_

_**_ Bueno, en una ocasión Serena salió de la seguridad del castillo_ dijo ella mirando a todos lados y en voz baja_ Y pues…mira como decirlo_ se retorció los dedos sin saber que decir_ Ella no es virgen.**_

_**_ ¿Qué no es qué?_ se levanto furioso.**_

_**_ Virgen_ lo miro asustada_ Mira, no sé qué paso pero no es casta ya_ dijo ella finalmente.**_

_**_ ¡Maldita sea!_ gruño el_ Muchas gracias por su honestidad mi Lady_ miro a la mujer que sonreía_ Lo siento, debo salir.**_

Salió de ahí furioso con los Tsukino, no solo cargaría con una mujer horrible sino además con una que seguramente ofrecía o pagaba por los servicios de alguien. Seguramente pagaba por ellos, quien en su sano juicio se metería con una mujer como Serena.

Pero le haría pagar esto a kenji, no lo dejaría manipularlo de esa manera. El no llevaría un matrimonio así, pediría que una matrona la revisara y pediría la anulación del matrimonio. La dejaría y repudiaría por tratar de darle una mujer ya manchada.

Aun enfrente de la imagen divina de Dios el pelinegro planeaba su venganza. El no quedaría como un tonto ante nadie.

Levanto la vista al ver como murmuraba la gente, su prometida había llegado. Venia del brazo de Artemis el viejo escudero de kenji el cual había dejado para protección de su hija. Miro la imagen que se presentaba ante él, una imagen que lo dejo sin aliento.

La figura era delgada y voluptuosa, de ella habían desaparecido o más bien al crecer toda esa grasa de distribuyo a sitios que el simplemente adoraba. Unas caderas bien formadas al igual que unos senos hermosos.

Al irse acercando aprecio el hermoso rostro de la joven, de ella habían desaparecido todas esas marcas y ahora debajo del delgado velo se podía aprecias una blanca y sedosa piel. Sus labios eran realmente tentadores, unos que clamaban ser besados. Quiso ver sus ojos pero estos permanecían bajos, negándose a verlo directamente.

De pronto ella tropezó y su nana la sujeto firme. El también lo hizo pero la sintió tensarse, el gruño ante esto. Tal vez fuera hermosa, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que había ofrecido sus favores tal vez a otros hombres.

Setsuna solo le dijo de una ocasión, pero al verla ahora. Dudaba que fuera así, seguramente al verse hermosa e irresistible le hizo ver que podía gozar de las experiencias que pensó jamás gozaría. ¡Oh si! Cuantas veces no lo hizo el con bellas mujeres que incluso casadas lo buscaban. Y al pensar en esto más rabia sentía.

Apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose, cumpliría con su acuerdo. Haría que una mujer la revisara y en cuanto se viera que su esposa no era virgen pediría la anulación. Después seguiría con su vida, eso haría. Aunque la cercanía de ella lo tuviera incomodo y anhelante.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, al terminar esta vez Luna fue la que la tomo del brazo para dirigirla a sus aposentos. Donde pasarían su noche de bodas, miro a Seiya el cual coqueteaba con una de las damas.

En cuanto se acerco miro como esta lo observaba, al ver que el también la miraba ella enseguida bajo la vista y se retiro disculpándose.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?_ sonrió Seiya_ Ve con tu esposa, la cual es bellísima.

_ ¿Trajiste a la mujer?_ lo miro molesto ante el alago para su mujer

_ Esta ocupada_ encogió los hombros_ Ve esto como una oportunidad que te da la vida.

_ No quiero a una mujerzuela como esposa_ dijo entre dientes, no quería levantar la voz.

_ ¡Por Dios, Darién! Deja eso atrás_ miro a Beryl la cual los observaba a lo lejos sin disimular como miraba fijamente a Darién_ Trátala, dale una oportunidad.

_ ¡Demonios! Entiende que no quiero ser la burla de nadie_ dijo furioso_ Ya soporte todo eso una vez, no lo hare nuevamente.

_ Ve con tu esposa, todos esperan que subas y cumplas_ le dijo serio, sabía lo que Setsuna le había dicho _ Si no mancha las sabanas se sabrá al día siguiente cuando entren las mujeres a revisar que se cumplió con la unión.

Darién pensó en lo que le dijo su amigo, tenía razón. Podría gozar de ella y luego repudiarla, así como ella lo hizo durante toda la ceremonia al negarse a verlo. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo una copa de vino, tomaría un poco y después subiría con su esposa.

_ Hola, Darién_ escucho a sus espaldas la voz de la mujer que años atrás lo había abandonado cuando más la necesito_ ¡Felicidades!

_ ¿Cómo estas Beryl?_ se volvió para ver que continuaba siendo hermosa_ ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

_ Está de viaje_ sonrió ella_ Así que estoy aquí, hasta que regrese.

_Que bueno_ miro sus labios, unos labios tentadores que en el pasado lo hicieron delirar por sentirlos en toda su anatomía_ Discúlpame, tengo que ir con mi esposa_ dijo con voz ronca.

_ Si, la dulce Serena_ dijo con ironía, notando que aun despertaba el deseo en el. Algo que le producía un inmenso placer.

El pelinegro la miro y vio la burla en sus ojos ¿Todos sabrían sobre la falta de virtud de Serena? Bueno, eso no importaba ya. Al la mañana se vería la verdad y el podría pedir la anulación. Subió las escaleras y vio a Artemis que lo esperaba.

_ Lo llevare a los aposentos de la niña Serena_ sonrió él mientras lo conducía.

Darién fue llevado por extensos pasillos, pasó por unos que estaba totalmente descubiertos de cualquier mueble. Si no fuera porque notaba que estaban limpios e iluminados pensaría que esa zona del castillo estaba abandonada.

Al llegar Artemis le abrió la puerta después de que tocaran y escucharon respuesta, miro como Luna le sonreía también. Esta salió dejándolos solos cuando su marido Artemis la llamo para dejarlos solos. Observo toda la estancia y miro que solo ciertas cosas estaban dentro de ella, era muy amplia y con mucho espacio.

Miro a la mujer que permanecía acostada en la cama, pudo apreciar que portaba un fino camisón que dejaba ver su suave figura. Ella se medio levanto y tomo una de las sabanas para cubrirse.

Eso lo molesto, trataba de fingir una pena que no sentía. Se acerco a ella cuando apago las velas dejando solo el fuego de la chimenea para que iluminara la estancia. Noto como ella temblaba ante su presencia y cerró los ojos para contener la furia que lo embargaba.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a ese temblor en las mujeres, odiaba lo que eso significaba. Y de pronto su mente retrocedió al pasado. Un pasado que lo había marcado para siempre.

_**Estaba con Beryl disfrutando de sus labios, ella había cedido un poco demostrando el fuego que mantenía en su interior. Sonrió ante esto, ya que muy pronto tendría entre sus brazos a una mujer apasionada.**_

_**Alguien tosió disimuladamente a espaldas de el, de inmediato se separo de Beryl mirando a su primo que sonreía ante el sonrojo de su prometida.**_

_**_ ¿Se te perdió algo?_ lo miro molesto.**_

_**_No, en realidad no_ sonrió para mirarlo serio después_ Tu padre desea verte, alguien trae noticias de sus propiedades.**_

_**_ Muy bien_ tomo a Beryl de la mano.**_

_**Al entrar miro como su padre hablaba con Kenji, se veían serios y preocupados. Al acercarse los dos hombres dejaron de hablar.**_

_**_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto el pelinegro.**_

_**_ Aquí no_ miro a todos lados, la gente disfrutaba de la celebración y no querían arruinarla_ Vayamos a mi salón privado.**_

_**Y así lo hicieron, ahí adentro le explicaron a Darién que algunos rebeldes que querían tomar tierras para tener ventaja ante los soldados del rey, estaban tratando de invadirlas para desplegar sus tropas ahí.**_

_**_ ¡Iré!_ dijo Darién resuelto a no dejar que nadie tomara lo que les pertenecía.**_

_**_ Debes quedarte aquí_ señalo su padre_ Ya mande avisar que se preparen los hombres de allá y también Kenji nos brindara ayuda_ miro al mensajero el cual se veía nervioso_ Avisaremos al rey, el querrá saber de esto.**_

_**_ ¡Pero no puedo quedarme así! ¡Con los brazos cruzados!_ insistió el.**_

_**_ Muy bien_ suspiro su padre_ Debes tener cuidado, estos hombres son traicioneros.**_

_**_ Lo sé padre_ sonrió el pelinegro_ He combatido con ellos.**_

_**Esa misma noche partieron, al final a Kenji no lo vio más. Al parecer surgió un problema que tenía que atender personalmente. **_

_**Al llegar casi a sus tierras les salieron al paso un pequeño ejército, uno que los tomo desprevenidos porque la zona por la que viajaban no era muy transitada por la dificultad del camino. La confrontación fue brutal, los hombres los superaban y poco a poco observo como su gente caía junto con la de Kenji.**_

_**De pronto a espaldas suyas sintió el golpe brutal de una espada, lo cual provoco que cayera. Estaba demasiado cansado por haberse mantenido en pie combatiendo a sus enemigos. Se volvió sobre su espalda a pesar del dolor que sentía para ver a su enemigo.**_

_**Pero antes de hacerlo un golpe en su cabeza hizo que su vista se nublara, provocando que solo viera figuras borrosas a su alrededor. El sonido del metal y los gritos de agonía de los heridos le provoco un zumbido en sus oídos.**_

_**_ ¡Mátalo!_ escucho a alguien**_

_**_ ¡No! Su sufrimiento será lento_ le pareció reconocer esa voz.**_

_**_ ¿Qué harás?_ se oyó la burla en esa voz que en momentos pareció reconocer también.**_

_**_ ¡Marcarlo para siempre!_ se oyó el inmenso odio en el.**_

_**De pronto sintió de nuevo el golpe en su rostro que lo hizo volverse de lado, escucho a través del zumbido que el arma bajaba nuevamente hacia él y esta vez puso su brazo para detenerlo. Grito de dolor al sentir que casi le arrancaban el brazo con el golpe.**_

_**Oyó las risas de ellos, cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor de las heridas. Se volvió para tratar de ver al hombre que lo había atacado a traición, pero solo vio como una sombra sostenía la espada en lo alto para asestar el golpe final.**_

_**_ ¡Soldados! ¡Se acercan soldados del rey!_ grito alguien poniendo en aviso a los demás.**_

_**_ ¡Maldita sea!_ gruño su verdugo.**_

_**_ ¡Déjalo! Morirá desangrado, sus heridas son fatales_ le dijo el otro.**_

_**_ Si, tienes razón_ lo escucho más cerca, eso quería decir que se había arrodillado a su lado_ Y si sobrevive, no será igual.**_

_**Diciendo esto lo escucho alejarse riendo, Darién se acostó esperando la muerte, sabía que sus heridas eran mortales. Y al final no supo mas, se había desmayado.**_

_**El dolor era terrible, sintió como el hombre lo pinchaba para ponerla las sanguijuelas en la parte afectada de su cuerpo. Durante días sintió los tratamientos que le ponía ese anciano, cada uno de ellos más doloroso cada vez. **_

_**El cuarto hedía debido a que las heridas se le habían infectado, durante breves momentos estuvo consiente y pudo apreciar las miradas llenas de lastima por parte de su progenitor. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la desesperación. Sabía que su vida pendía de un fino hilo y por el momento era un milagro que siguiera con vida.**_

_**En el rincón más profundo de su mente y corazón sabia que moriría. A pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran. Más que el dolor por las heridas, era el dolor por saber lo que pasaría con él.**_

_**Al abrirlos nuevamente miro que su prometida entraba en la habitación, observo como ella lo miraba llena de asco y horror.**_

_**_ ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!_ chillo mirándolo _ ¡No puedo, padre!_ se aferro a kenji con ojos suplicantes_ ¡Por favor padre!**_

_**_ ¡Sal!_ se oyó la furia en su voz_ ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Muchacha idiota!**_

_**Ella se volvió a verlo para mirarlo nuevamente llena de repulsión esta vez. Darién cerró los ojos ante esa visión, la había perdido y eso lo hirió aun más. Maldijo al cielo y al infierno por no haber muerto en ese lugar. Beryl no merecía esto, el sabía que no soportaría ver el estado en que se encontraba. Ella tuvo que ver sus terribles heridas y soportar el hedor de estas.**_

_**_ Lo siento Kenji_ escucho a su padre_ Pero el compromiso no se llevara a cabo.**_

_**_No te preocupes_ dijo Kenji.**_

_**_ Pero no habrá problema_ dijo Mamoru_ Cederé mis bienes a Rubeus, así podremos unir nuestras tierras.**_

_**_ Beryl solo tendrá parte de ellas_ señalo Kenji , escuchando en su voz un tono de sorpresa_ Las tierras y posesiones de más valor son para mi hija Serena.**_

_**_ Si, lo se_ se escucho tenso_ Pero con lo que cedas a Beryl será suficiente, el rey desea ver un matrimonio que fortalezca su poder.**_

_**_ Entonces así será_ suspiro Kenji_ ¿Estas seguro Mamoru? Tu hijo podría sobrevivir.**_

_**_ Aunque así lo hiciera, ninguna mujer podría soportarlo. Esta condenado_ señalo su padre_ Lo mejor para el seria morir.**_

_**Darién abrió los ojos para ver como el hombre que le dio la vida en ese instante lo enterraba en vida. Le daba la espalda cediéndole todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho, todos sus bienes pasarían a ser de su primo Rubeus. El hijo de la hermana de Mamoru Chiba.**_

_**Pero lo que más le dolía es que Beryl iría también en ese nuevo compromiso. La mujer que él quería seguramente aceptaría ese compromiso. Que mujer cargaría con él, Darién Chiba sabía que si sobrevivía sus heridas lo dejarían marcado de por vida.**_

_**Siguió escuchando los planes de su padre, planes que hacia frente a él. Sin importarle si lo escuchaba o no.**_

_**_ Sera mejor que salgamos Mamoru_ señalo Kenji_ Tu hijo necesita reposo, además estas son cosas que no debemos tratar enfrente de el.**_

_**_ Mi hijo seguramente ya está listo para entregar su alma al creador_ se escucho la tristeza en su voz_ No puedo hacer mas, soy viejo y debo asegurar que mis bienes al menos lo tendrán gente de mi sangre.**_

_**Diciendo esto salieron, dejando a un hombre lleno de dolor. Dolor por la poca fe de su padre, por la mirada que lo seguiría de por vida de la mujer que quería y porque prefería morir aunque esto fuera una cobardía por parte de él.**_

_**Cerró los ojos entregándose a la profundidad del sueño que le brindaba la poción que le dio el anciano. Poco a poco lo hizo pero antes de perderse en la agonía de sus pesadillas, pero unos ojos llenos de luz inundo sus pensamientos.**_

Y ahí estaba el, furioso ante su esposa. Sabía que su aspecto no era agradable, con la mitad de su rostro destrozado tenía que recurrir a pagar muy alto los favores de las mujeres.

En otros tiempos ella suplicaban por sus caricias y favores, pero ahora esas damas que decían amarlo profundamente le habían dado la espalda. Todas lo veían con miedo cuando el dejaba al descubierto esa parte de su rostro, era como observar a un bello ángel y un demonio a la vez.

Se volvió un poco para dejarle ver la parte que no estaba dañada. Suspiro tratando de controlarse y nuevamente se acerco a ella. Ella levanto la vista y pudo ver que lo evitaba, al parecer prefería mirar a otro lado que ver al demonio Chiba.

La tomo de los brazos cuando sintió que la rubia intentaba apartarse, lo hizo fuertemente arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

_ Si gime_ la beso bruscamente.

Ella trato de patalear al sentir su peso sobre ella, pero lo único que consiguió es que el la tomo con más fuerza. El de inmediato al sentirla quieta debajo de el, le quito la sabana y le destrozo la ligera bata que la cubría. Cuando la tuvo desnuda ante sí, no pudo más que maravillarse ante la visión de esa diosa. Los senos plenos, la cintura estrecha, la redondeada cadera y ese triangulo dorado que muy pronto gozaría.

Miro su rostro y miro sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por el beso, pero sus ojos los mantenía cerrados. Eso lo lleno de furia, si así quería que fuera su noche de bodas así… así seria.

La tomaría como la mujerzuela que era hasta saciarse de ella, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer…Demasiado tiempo. Se arrojo sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas con su muslo y la beso nuevamente con violencia.

Tomo, beso, mordió sus senos hasta hacerla gemir de dolor. Solo seguía con su propio deseo, ignorando los sollozos de ella. Suplicándole que se detuviera, que la estaba lastimando.

Pero el estaba en un punto que no podía dar marcha atrás, la deseaba. Su olor lo tenía sumamente excitado y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo lo hizo delirar de deseo por sentirse hundir en ella. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esta necesidad de sentir la calidez de una mujer y Serena simplemente lo tenía hechizado. Se coloco para poder tomarla y sintió la diminuta membrana que lo detenía, por un momento se quedo quieto al sentirla.

¡Su esposa era virgen! Pero ya no podía contenerse, así que siguió pujando sin prestar atención al dolor que provocaba en Serena. Cuando ella grito, él le cerro los labios con un beso y siguió.

Una y otra vez entro en ella hasta que por fin se libero dejando que su semilla la inundara. Al terminar, se dejo caer a un lado de ella.

Serena sollozo quedo, no quería despertarlo y que la tomara de nuevo. Había sido muy doloroso, Luna le había dicho que así seria, pero no que sería tanto el dolor. Que sentía que cumplir en la intimidad seria una tortura muy dolorosa.

Serena se levanto poco a poco silenciosamente, a tientas localizo una de las sabanas y se envolvió en ella. Se dirigió a la chimenea, quería sentir el calor que esta le brindada para no llorar. No tenia caso hacerlo, entendía que Darién la tomara de ese modo. Después de todo termino casado con la fea Tsukino.

Permaneció de pie, dominado el deseo de ponerse a llorar. Al recordar las palabras de él en el pasado, unas palabras que le dolieron hasta lo profundo de su corazón. Tan concentrada estaba en sus recuerdos que no escucho cuando su esposo se acercaba a ella.

Darién se movió en la cama, tratando de abrazar a la mujer que hacía poco yacía con él. ¡Se había ido! Y al pensar en esto sintió que lo llenaba de dolor el abandono de ella. Sabía que la había tratado mal, pero saber que su esposa se comportaba como una doncella virginal, cuando él pensaba que no lo era lo lleno de rabia.

De pronto miro la sombra que formaban las llamas de la chimenea y miro a su bella esposa la cual permanecía quieta y ausente. La miro ahí tan pequeña y solitaria que se sintió peor. Prácticamente la había violado, aunque sabía que estaba en su derecho por ser su esposa no debió tomarla así. Pero al sentirse burlado por el trato que lo obligaban a cumplir no pudo evitar comportarse así, además el inmenso deseo que sintió por ella no lo dejaron razonar al final cuando se dio cuenta que ella era virgen.

_ Serena_ dijo acercándose a ella.

La rubia de inmediato se tenso y camino hacia la cama, no quería enfrentarse a la ira de su marido por no estar a su lado. Pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con algunas cosas que no estaban antes en su camino. Sin poder levantarse, trato de acercarse a la pared para poder hacerlo.

Darién nuevamente se enfureció al ver como ella se arrinconaba. Su esposa le temía, huía ante la visión de su marido. Un hombre lleno de cicatrices en su cuerpo, tan profundas que a simple vista causaban repulsión a quien las mirara. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo miraba por completo desnudo desde el día en que fue herido.

Ninguna de las mujeres a las que les pagaba acariciaba su cuerpo, como hacerlo si con trabajo soportaban estar con él sin atreverse a verlo a la cara. Siempre cerraban los ojos para imaginar seguramente que las poseía el bello hombre que una vez fue.

Pero su esposa no podía verlo así, ella debía aceptarlo tal como era. Debía aceptar al demonio Chiba.

_ ¡Mírame!_ la sujeto del pelo bruscamente para levantarla_ ¡Mírame!

La tomo de los brazos una vez que estuvo de pie y con una mano tomo su rostro.

_ ¡Abre los ojos, esposa!_ la miro con rabia_ ¡Que los abras!_ la sujeto una vez mas del pelo para que levantara el rostro que ella mantenía fijo al piso sin atreverse verlo.

Lentamente ella lo hizo, dejando ver el bello azul de sus ojos. La miro embelesado ante la hermosa visión y el recuerdo fugaz que tuvo. Pero algo no estaba bien, su mirada era ausente…vacía.

Miro como ella derramaba unas lagrimas y la soltó. Pudo ver en su mirada confusión y temor, ella buscaba a su alrededor desesperada.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ gimió el.

Y ante esto, ella lo miro. O al menos ubico donde estaba el. Su esposa Serena Tsukino… ¡Era ciega!

* * *

><p>Listo.<p>

En el proximo se sabra que paso en realidad con Serena.

Muchisimas gracias a:

**abigail:** Gracias por comentar. Y si tratare de actualizar pronto para no dejarlas sin saber que pasara, espero que este y los demas capitulos sean de tu agrado.

**Luis:** Ahhhh me muero de la emocion, jajaja. Mi primer comentario de un chico. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y si le cambie dos, tres cositas que no tiene el blog. Y no te preocupes, tambien yo por falta de tiempo a veces no comento en las historias que leo.

**Cielito:** Gracias por comentar.

**Nicole:** Thanks for commenting.

**Cherrie:** merci ;)

**Karly 15:** Espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por comentar.

Tambien a las que tienen cuenta, a ustedes ya les mande mensaje.

Imagenes en el facebook.

Feliz dia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia.**

**10/08/2011**

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas. Todos ellos nos animas a escribir y tratar por todos los medios subir a pesar de que a veces en la vida fuera de aqui nos atrasa.**_

_**Sin mas que decir por el momento, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>CAP. 3<p>

Darién observo a la rubia dormir, le había costado mucho dejarle ver que no la lastimaría nuevamente. Había sido un bruto con ella, sin importar su condición debió de respetarla. Pero las constantes burlas por su físico y el dolor por la pérdida de lo que creyó seguro, lo cegaron.

_**_Serena, por favor cálmate_ le dijo quedo para que dejara de llorar.**_

_**_Yo…lo siento_ susurro ella, tratando de llegar al lecho nupcial.**_

_**_No tienes por qué sentirlo_ trato de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero vio que la alteraría más.**_

_**_ Si…yo…Setsuna me dijo que te molestaría ver que soy una inútil_ estuvo quieta cuando al avanzar una prenda de él la detuvo_ Pero hay cosas que no había antes.**_

_**_Si, son mías_ de inmediato el se apresuro a levantar las prendas que se había quitado.**_

_**Ahora entendía el por qué la habitación solo contaba con pocos muebles y los pasillos no tenían nada, más que los tapices y uno que otro florero puesto en las esquinas.**_

_**_Se que mi condición te avergonzara_ agacho la mirada_ Mi padre solo deseo dejarme protegida, no quería recurrir a ese acuerdo.**_

_**_ ¿Tu condición?_ la miro detenidamente, el largo pelo ocultaba en parte su desnudez. Pero aun así se veía exquisita, simplemente era hermosa.**_

_**Como rechazarla por algo que en ese momento era una bendición. Su ceguera le daba la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Se sentía egoísta al alegrarse porque su esposa fuera ciega.**_

_**_Si_ camino un poco mas _ Yo se que un caballero como tú, querría una bella esposa como Beryl_ una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla_ Se que soy una mujer que nadie desearía, no solo por mi físico si no también por mi desgracia al estar ciega.**_

_**_ ¡Jamás digas eso!_ se aproximo a ella, sin evitar abrazarla la abrigo con la manta y sintió su temblor_ ¡Eres bella Serena! Tu falta de visión no me importa.**_

_**_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ sollozo fuertemente.**_

_**_ ¡Perdóname pequeña! No debí tratarte así_ le beso la mejilla_ Fui un bruto, pero te tratare como mereces_ la separo un poco de él para mirarla_ Mi bella y dulce esposa.**_

_**Ella solo sonrió, trato de poner una mano en su rostro y el de inmediato lo evito. No quería que tocara sus cicatrices y que lo rechazara al imaginarse la clase de monstruo con el que se caso.**_

_**_ Vayamos a la cama_ la cargo delicadamente_ Mañana hablaremos mas tranquilamente.**_

Y así lo hicieron, no la volvió a tocar dejándola que descansara. Toda la noche estuvo en vela tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado con ella. ¿Por qué Setsuna le dijo que no era virgen? ¿Por qué no avisarle sobre la ceguera de la rubia? Suspiro tratando de entender que pasaba.

_**Está de acuerdo…cásate hijo, se feliz. **_Fueron las palabras de su progenitor.

Ahora entendía el por qué su padre le sonrió. Estaba seguro de que el, sabia sobre esto. Seguramente pensaba que con eso remediaría los años de dolor que vivió en el infierno que lo arrojo cuando deseo su muerte.

¡Maldito sea! Pensó el pelinegro al mirar que su padre intentaba manipular su vida una vez más. Rubeus y Beryl no tenían hijos y ahora intentaba que su sangre no muriera con él.

Mamoru imagino que estando ella ciega no vería al hombre con el que se caso. Ella solo imaginaria que estaba casada con el hombre que conoció tiempo atrás. Ella no vería nunca su rostro marcado, ni las de su cuerpo.

Sonrió imaginando que tal vez podría tener una vida normal, una vida que durante tanto tiempo pensó que jamás podría tener. Una vida que envidiaba al más humilde de los hombres por tener a su lado una mujer que los aceptara sin volver la vista horrorizada o asqueada por el rostro del hombre que las poseyera.

Pero aun así necesitaba saber que había pasado con esa niña que él conoció. Esa niña regordeta y llena de espinillas. Seiya tenía razón, Serena era una de esas mujeres que florecía al igual como una mariposa, la cual al salir de su capullo dejaba ver toda su belleza en todo su esplendor.

De pronto escucho que tocaban y sin que esperaran respuesta varias mujeres entraron. Entre ellas Setsuna que se veía complacida al ver acurrucada en un rincón de la cama a Serena.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludo; sin esperar respuesta dijo ella mirando a Luna_ Quita la sabana.

Luna asintió y despertó a Serena, la cual al escuchar la suave voz de ella sonrió. Pero rápidamente su sonrisa murió al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche. Se tapo mas con la manta que la cubría, sabía que había más gente ahí. De alguna manera las podía sentir.

_ ¡Levántate Serena!_ la apresuro Setsuna_ No tenemos todo el día, mostraremos la sabana y dejaran saber a tu padre que la unión es válida.

Darién se hizo a un lado, el ya estaba vestido porque sabía que interrumpirían en la mañana para realizar esa labor. Miro como las mujeres lo miraban temerosas y se volvió dejando que su largo pelo cubriera la parte de su rostro que causaba ese temor.

Setsuna ahogo un grito al ver la sabana y miro al pelinegro con duda.

_ ¿Virgen?_ miro a Luna, tal vez Darién estaba herido.

_ Si, así es_ tomo a Serena para dejarle ver la mancha seca de sangre que había escurrido por sus muslos_ Una matrona puede revisarla.

_ ¡Si!_ dijo ella con un chillido.

_ ¡No!_ se volvió el pelinegro mirando con furia a la mujer ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_ Mi esposa llego pura al matrimonio. Mi palabra es garantía de ello.

_ S…si, muy bien_ se aclaro la garganta al ver la ira reflejada en el rostro de él_ Hagan lo que tienen que hacer_ les ordeno a las mujeres.

Y así lo hicieron, colgaron la sabana en la ventana para que todos vieran que el matrimonio se había consumado. Una vez terminada su labor, entraron varias siervas con baldes de agua para llenar la tina que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Darién miro como las mujeres al terminar salían mirando con lastima a Serena. Si, como no tenerla. Ella termino casada con un monstruo, con un hombre lleno de odio. A pesar de su ceguera ella no merecía algo así.

Una vez a solas, Luna procedió a quitarla la sabana que cubría a la rubia dejando al descubierto las marcas de él. Ella reprimió un gemido de sorpresa al ver las mordidas que él le había hecho en un momento de rabia y deseo.

Luna lo miro duramente y el solamente agacho la mirada ¡Demonios! Jamás una mujer hizo que bajara la mirada y esta diminuta mujer lo había logrado.

_ Vamos, mi niña_ dijo tiernamente evitando ya mirar al pelinegro_ Le daré un baño y la arreglare.

_Si_ sonrió ella y se dejo conducir para poder entrar a la tina donde la bañaría Luna _ ¿Darién?_ pregunto al no escuchar ya a su esposo.

_ Aquí estoy pequeña_ se acerco mirando más de cerca las marcas que dejo en sus senos y los moretones en sus piernas, sintiéndose aun peor.

_ ¿Estas complacido con este matrimonio?_ lo miro ubicando donde estaba por el sonido de su voz.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ dijo con pasión_ ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!

_ ¡Gracias!_ sonrió ella dejando que Luna la bañara.

Darién solo asintió y salió de ahí. ¿Cómo ella le daba las gracias? La había tratado de la peor manera. Y ella sencillamente le agradecía. No sabía que pasaba, pero lo averiguaría con la nana de ella. Preguntarle a su suegra Setsuna sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella de una manera u otra no deseaba ese matrimonio ¿Pero por qué? Le diría a Seiya que se mantuviera alerta. El sabía como conseguir información con las siervas del castillo.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ lo encontró afuera en uno de los patios_ Ya la vi.

_ ¿Ver qué?_ pregunto confundido.

_ La sabana_ le sonrió_ Eso quiere decir que tu suegra mintió _ lo miro detenidamente al ver que no decía nada_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Yo…pues…_ no sabía cómo decirle_ ¡La forcé! Me llene de furia por pensar que se burlaban de mí, que por mi aspecto estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que me entregaban.

_ ¡Maldición, Darién! Debes de frenar esos impulsos que tienes_ dijo con rabia, Serena no merecía esto_ Si ella acepto llevar a cabo la ceremonia sin oponerse por algo fue.

_ No podía decir nada_ sonrió triste_ Mi esposa esta ciega.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ lo miro confundido.

_ Al parecer mi padre sabia sobre esto, por lo mismo creo que el mismo planeo todo_ miro a los habitantes del castillo que huían temerosos de él_ No se qué paso con ella para que terminara así.

_ ¿Le preguntaras a Setsuna?_ miro a su amigo que se veía pensativo.

_No, ella no me diría la verdad_ levanto el rostro dejando de los rayos del sol le acariciaran su parte afectada_ No se por qué mintió respecto a Serena.

_ Creyó seguramente que te negarías al matrimonio_ dijo pensativo Seiya_ ¿Pero que gana con eso? Mas que la furia de su marido si se entera que ella habla mal de Serena.

_Si, lo se_ recordó a Kenji Tsukino.

Era un hombre noble y justo. Se veía que adoraba a sus dos hijas, aunque Beryl no llevara su sangre el no hacia ninguna diferencia entre ellas. Pero no creía que el toleraría que se manchara el honor de su hija y menos aun que lo hiciera alguien de su misma casa.

_ Darién, estas bendecido_ sonrió Seiya al observas algo distinto en el.

_ ¿Bendecido?_ lo miro confundido_ Mírame Seiya, soy un hombre marcado, mi padre me dio la espalda enterrándome en vida y la mujer que quería, se caso con el hombre que más odio.

_ Tus marcas no son tan horribles_ lo miro_ Son heridas de batalla Darién, además libraste una más dura con la muerte.

_ Y debí dejarme vencer_ dijo dolido.

_ Tu padre pensó que su sangre se extinguiría y no quería que se perdieran sus bienes_ trato de consolarlo, pero sabía que eso sería imposible_ En cuanto a Beryl…

Cayó cuando él lo miro furioso.

_Muy bien, muy bien_ levanto las manos poniéndolas frente a él_ No diré que Beryl no te amo ni siquiera un poco para estar a tu lado en esos momentos_ y en cuanto lo dijo se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

_ ¡Seiya!_ rugió el y miro como su amigo se iba.

Suspiro cansado ante las cosas que le decía Seiya. El tenía razón, su padre pensó que su sangre se perdería. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no mostro un poco de compasión para su hijo ¡Su propio hijo! ¡Por Dios!

En cuanto a Beryl, que podía decir de ella. Sabía que la quería o más bien dicho la deseaba. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que nunca la amo, no hubo tiempo de tener una relación que floreciera en ese sentimiento. Pero aun así le dolía que ella se casara con Rubeus, como si él fuera una cosa sin sentimientos a la que se pudiera tirar como si fuera basura.

Sus palabras de amor que le dijo esa noche se las llevo ese mismo aire que se colaba entre ellos. Solo fueron palabras vacías y sin ningún valor.

_**_ ¡Oh, Darién! Te amo_ susurro ella cerca de sus labios.**_

_**_Mi querida Beryl_ la beso dulcemente.**_

_**_ Siempre te amare_ le dijo cuando se separo de ella_ Siempre**_

_**Siempre…**_

_**Siempre…**_

_**Siempre…**_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche. Esas palabras fueron olvidadas el mismo instante en que lo vio ahí tendido herido y al borde de la muerte. Los enormes cortes del lado izquierdo de su rostro la habían hecho retroceder ese día. Suplicando y llorando porque la sacaran de ahí, diciendo que no podía ¿No podía que? Amarlo, aceptarlo o al menos tener un poco de compasión hacia él.

Como sea el destino lo había puesto en ese camino, solo Dios sabia porque Serena había perdido la vista. Y eso era algo que aprovecharía, amaría y consentiría a su esposa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Ella…su ángel. Su dulce ángel.

Al entrar encontró en uno de los pasillos a Luna, la cual lo miro molesta.

_ No sé qué paso_ le dijo señalándolo_ Pero no dejare que lastime a mi niña.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ bajo la mirada nuevamente ante esa mujer_ Deje que la furia me cegara.

_ ¿Qué hizo mi niña para que la tratara así?

Al escucharla hablar con tanto dolor el pelinegro levanto la vista.

_ ¡Dígame! ¿Qué hizo?_ sollozo ella_ Mi niña no quería aceptar este matrimonio, debí apoyarla en vez de tratar de que…

_ ¿Ella no quería?_ bramo furioso y dolido. Seguramente ella sabía sobre su defecto. Y el de tonto pensando que tenia esperanza de llevar una vida normal.

_No por las razones que piensa_ señalo ella adivinando lo que pensaba el hombre_ No quería obligarlo a aceptar un compromiso en el cual usted había escogido a Beryl_ lo miro triste_ Ella sigue pensando que es fea, tanto su madrastra Setsuna y Beryl le repiten constantemente esa mentira.

_ ¡Pero ella es hermosa!_ la miro confundido_ ¿Qué usted no le dice la verdad?

_ Claro que si_ sonrió ella_ Pero piensa que el amor que le tengo no me deja ver su supuesta fealdad_ se acerco a una de las ventanas del pasillo_ La señora Setsuna no deja que nadie se acerque a ella para que no se den cuenta de que es ciega.

_ ¿Pero porque?_ se acerco para ver lo que ella miraba.

_ La señora Setsuna es muy supersticiosa, piensa que mantenerla oculta evitara que la mala suerte caiga en este hogar_ miro como Setsuna daba órdenes a los criados.

_ ¿Y kenji? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué lo permite?_ pregunto tratando de ocultar su ira por esa mujer.

_ El no sabe sobre esto, después del accidente de mi niña tuvo que partir_ dijo triste_ Ha venido solo en tres ocasiones en todos estos años y solo por poco tiempo.

_ Pero aun así ¿Por qué usted no le dice?_ miro a la mujer que se notaba que haría cualquier cosa por Serena.

_ Los hombres tal vez sean fuertes y muy listos en la batalla, pero al lado de una mujer como Setsuna se vuelven unos mansos corderos que se dejan guiar hacia donde ella desee_ lo miro con burla, dejándole ver que el también lo hizo al dejarse engañar_ No puedo hacer nada porque me arriesgo a que no me crea el señor Kenji y me aleje de mi niña.

_ ¿Por qué esta así? _ pregunto sin negarle nada de lo que ella le dijo_ ¿Era algo que ya la afectaba?

Recordó que ese día no tuvo mucho trato con ella y tal vez era una enfermedad que con el tiempo al final la dejo ciega.

_No, ella sufrió un accidente_ recordó ese día_ Fue el mismo día de su compromiso con Beryl.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_ Ella salió de la seguridad del castillo, nunca supimos el por qué_ lo miro_ La encontraron en barranco profundo a las orillas de la entrada del bosque.

_ ¿Un golpe? ¿Pero fue accidental o alguien la arrojo ahí?_ apretó los puños para contenerse. Setsuna le había mentido deliberadamente sin dejarle saber que eso sucedió cuando Serena solo era una niña.

Ahora entendía por qué Luna le señalo eso, el hecho que fuera un cordero guiado al antojo de esa mujer. El había juzgado a Serena sin averiguar la verdad, dejo que Setsuna lo manipulara

_ Ella dice que unos hombres trataron de hacerle algo, que solo recuerda que retrocedió buscando una forma de escapar. Pero solo sintió que se perdía en la oscuridad, que algo la jalaba y al final nada mas_ unas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la mujer_ Su padre no quiso que nadie supiera lo que sucedió, ni siquiera quiso que la revisaran para ver si había sido mancillada_ sollozo dolida_ No quería darle un golpe más a la pobre niña cuando nos dimos cuenta que había perdido la vista.

_ Pero ella era virgen_ señalo el_ Aunque Setsuna me dijo lo contrario.

_ ¿Qué le dijo esa bruja?_ se seco las lagrimas al escuchar lo que le decía el pelinegro.

_ Que ella había salido y que no era casta ya_ recordó que al volverse no aprecio con claridad la sonrisa de la mujer_ Pero no entiendo esa mentira.

_ Dejar a Serena casarse significa que ella saldría a la luz_ sonrió ella _ Se sabría que ella no ve y además de que perdería acceso a todas las propiedades que ella maneja con tanto orgullo._ miro hacia abajo mirando a Setsuna que ahora hablaba con su hija Beryl _ Ella quería que mi niña se metiera a un convento. Y que Beryl con el tiempo tomara posesión de todo.

_ Pero eso no se hará_ dijo mirando también a las dos mujeres_ Mi esposa tendrá el lugar que merece en este lugar.

_ Solo quiero que mi niña sea feliz_ lo miro detenidamente_ No deje que sus cicatrices lo cieguen y no le dejen ver la verdadera esencia de mi niña_ le sonrió_ Antes de su accidente ella veía mas allá de lo físico y ahora lo hace mas. Jamás lo rechazaría, ella de niña lo admiraba y ahora cuando supo que usted aceptaba el matrimonio lo empezó a querer.

_ ¿Aun siendo lo que soy?_ pregunto dolido.

_ A pesar de eso_ lo miro tiernamente_ Mi niña sabe de sus heridas, su padre le dijo cuando le aviso lo del compromiso_ sonrió ante el asombro de él_ El señor Kenji es un hombre justo y jamás dejaría que su hija se casara ocultándole cosas. Pero como le dije, ella se negaba porque ella deseaba que usted eligiera libremente.

_ Muchas gracias por sus palabras_ inclino la cabeza con humildad ante esa mujer_ Me ha devuelto un poco de vida y me ha dado esperanza.

_ Solo ámela, solo pido eso y nada mas_ dijo ella y se retiro dejando a Darién sumido en sus pensamientos.

Todo eso había pasado ocho años atrás, ahora entendía por qué esa noche que el partió a su destino fatal Kenji no se encontraba. El estaba buscando a su hija, mientras el cabalgaba al lugar donde quedo marcado de por vida. El destino era cruel y caprichoso, de eso no cabía duda.

Camino a los aposentos donde estaba su esposa y al entrar la encontró comiendo. Se veía casi etérea con la luz del día iluminándola. Sentada ahí cerca de la ventana ella disfrutaba del desayuno. Miro como tomaba las cosas, cada una de ellas colocadas estratégicamente para que pudiera tomarlas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ se acerco tomando una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

_ Desayunando_ señalo ella lo obvio.

_Si, eso ya lo sé_ tomo un poco de fruta_ Me refiero a que deberías bajar conmigo a desayunar.

_ ¿Enfrente de todos?_ se volvió sorprendida, enfocando sus ojos hacia donde estaba el.

_ Claro que si, eres mi esposa y no pienso mantener oculta a tan bella mujer_ la beso suavemente, dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

_ Pero…yo…hace mucho que no bajo_ volvió su rostro tratando de ocultar su tristeza_ Luna me ha enseñado como moverme aquí, los otros lugares solo son recuerdos ya casi vagos de lo que una vez vi y disfrute…Además… ¡No soy bella!

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres hermosa! Por lo mismo quiero que bajes_ sonrió al verla entre decidirse o no_ Quiero que todos envidien al demonio Chiba.

_ Entonces ¿Haces esto para lucirme? ¿Cómo un trofeo?- dijo dolida.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ aclaro de inmediato ¿Como hacerle entender que era lo más lógico?

_ ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?_ le insistió.

_ Serena, mira tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad_ la observo, mirando lo suave de su rostro y sus ojos que a pesar de estar ausentes seguían teniendo ese brillo que él vio solo un instante en ese único baile que tuvo con ella_ Además, quiero que te desenvuelvas sin temer a que los demás sepan de tu falta de visión, pronto iremos a mi hogar.

_ ¿A tu hogar?_ pregunto asustada.

_ Amor, no podemos vivir aquí_ sonrió y tomo sus manos tratando de tranquilizarla_ Este es el hogar de tu padre y quiero que tu tomes control del mío en cuento lleguemos.

_ Pero yo…

_Llevaremos a Luna_ la interrumpió_ No creo que se oponga tu madrastra.

_ ¿En serio Darién?_ sonrió feliz.

El contuvo la respiración al ver ese ligero brillo iluminarse más, un recuerdo fugaz lo hizo cerrar los ojos ante el dolor de este. Esa misma mirada lo alentó en sus momentos de agonía, en esos días cuando suplico la muerte a seguir viviendo. Una luz que lo alentó a continuar.

Al abrirlos vio que su esposa esperaba su respuesta ansiosa.

_ Si, la llevaremos a nuestro hogar junto con su esposo Artemis_ la beso fugazmente ganado con esto un sonrojo adorable de ella_ Ahora desayunemos aquí, pero a la hora de la comida bajaremos ¿Estas de acuerdo?

_ ¡Si! ¡Lo hare! Gracias Darién, por ser tan bueno conmigo_ tomo las manos de él, las cuales sujetaban las suyas y las beso.

_ ¡No hagas eso!_ dijo enojado_ ¡Eres mi esposa! Es mi deber ver por tu bien, además no soy bueno_ bajo la mirada avergonzado_ Anoche…

_ No pasa nada_ ella lo interrumpió_ Luna… bueno ella me dijo… que seria así_ dijo temerosa de que el pelinegro se enojara con ella.

_ Hacer el amor_ tomo su mano y la beso_ Es algo dulce y suave_ le dio un beso mas_ Anoche actué como un bruto_ beso la muñeca de su mano recorriendo suavemente su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello_ Tendré cuidado esta vez.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentía, su boca la hacía sentir cosas que nunca sintió.

_ No quiero defraudarte_ susurro ella quedo_ Se que esto es una obligación para ti, sé que soy fea y…

_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi pequeña! _ la observo mirando en su rostro el sufrimiento por las mentiras de Setsuna_ Esto no es una obligación para mí, es un placer tenerte como esposa_ beso sus labios con pasión_ ¡Te deseo!

Ella sonrió levemente y Darién la levanto en sus brazos para llevarla al lecho. Ahí poco a poco le fue quitando sus prendas. Serena sintió escalofríos, pero también sintió que el cuerpo se inundaba de un agradable calor.

_Deja que te muestre lo que es hacer el amor_ dijo con voz ronca por la pasión contenida_ Deja que te de placer.

Ella se estremeció por la promesa seductora, por sus palabras y su voz. La volvió a besar y ella gustosa lo recibió, sentía que su cuerpo se abría para él. Cuando sus labios bajaron a sus senos ella dio un respingo.

El se detuvo y miro sus marcas, apretó los dientes para no soltar una maldición. Suavemente las beso, haciendo que la rubia nuevamente se relajara.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, al sentir que besaba sus senos la hizo recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Pero ahora eran tan suaves y delicados sus besos, que le habría gustado poder ver su rostro para observar si le gustaba lo que veía. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes y ella recordaba que a algunos hombres les gustaban las mujeres de senos grandes. Además Beryl era muy voluptuosa, por lo mismo la había elegido a ella en el pasado, por eso y lo hermosa que era.

Pero no debía pensar en eso ya, ahora ella estaba casada con él y haría todo lo posible por que el la quisiera, que jamás se arrepintiera por haberla tomado como esposa.

Lentamente Darién lamia sus marcas tratando con esto de demostrarle cuanto lamentaba haber actuado como un bruto con ella. Su lengua comenzó a trazar líneas desde el nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco por debajo de la axila, hasta llegar a uno de esos pequeños montículos, tomo uno con su boca, succionándolo de forma seductora.

Ella gimió cuando sintió que el pelinegro acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras bajaba a su vientre, sus labios la besaban y acariciaban. Nuevamente Darién se metió un pezón en la boca y succiono, tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando de pronto el uso los dientes con gentileza. Sentía que algo le faltaba y que necesitaba que él se lo diera.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Por favor!_ gimió.

No supo que quería decir con eso, solo sentía que las sensaciones y emociones se acumulaban en su parte intima.

_ Tranquila, pequeña_ sonrió al ver que ella respondía tan bien a sus caricias, ella le dejaba saber de ese modo que confiaba en el_ Te dije que te mostraría hacer el amor_ le dijo.

Lo sintió apartarse brevemente y él le abrió las piernas, nuevamente se tenso.

_ Tranquila, Serena_ beso su vientre_ Esta vez seré gentil_ miro su rostro el cual se veía tenso, pero de pronto ella le sonrió.

Ella asintió y busco su rostro con una de sus manos.

_ Confió en ti, esposo_ dijo suave con una sonrisa, no había nada por qué temer.

Despacio le abrió las piernas y sintió que él estaba cerca de ella, podía sentir su calor. Serena esperaba ese dolor que había sentido en su noche de bodas, pero en vez de eso sintió que una de sus manos se deslizaba entre sus piernas y ella gimió.

_ Relájate_ susurro él.

Se coloco a su lado y le alzo una pierna, que apoyo en la suya, dejando que abriera su intimidad mas para él. Le siguió acariciando la pierna hasta llegar a sus pliegues, ahora húmedas y palpitantes por las caricias que le proporcionaba. Metió un dedo en su interior haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios para no gritar por la sensación que la hacía sentir.

Metió un dedo mas haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Lentamente los deslizo en su interior, sacándolos y metiéndolos una y otra vez. De pronto uso su pulgar para frotar esa parte palpitante de ella y consiguió que su cuerpo explotara.

Serena se aferro a su brazo y se arqueo contra sus dedos que el deslizaba en su interior. La rubia sintió una ola tras otra de placer y él seguía acariciándola sin descanso. Sentía que moría ante lo que el pelinegro había provocado y sonrió feliz al ver que su marido le mostraba lo que era hacer el amor.

_ ¡Gracias!_ dijo quedo, casi sin aliento después de recuperarse.

_ Eso solo fue el principio, pequeña_ llevo sus dedos a su boca para saborearla_ Eres muy dulce, querida esposa.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunto al sentirlo acariciarla nuevamente y sentir su parte viril contra su cadera.

_ Amarte pequeña, solo eso…amarte_ y se puso sobre ella mirando el rostro de su bella esposa_ solo eso pequeña.

Y así lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que ella creyó que moriría de placer. Al llegar junto al clímax Serena tomo su rostro y lo beso. Darién se dejo llevar sin que notara que la rubia acariciaba esa parte de su rostro que otras mujeres ni siquiera soportaban verlas.

_ ¡Darién! …¡Darién!... ¡Te quiero!_ dijo entre jadeos.

El pelinegro sintió que un agradable calor inundaba su pecho. Hacia tanto tiempo que anhelaba escuchar esas palabras. Palabras de amor que sabía que nunca más escucharía de una mujer. Lentamente se dio cuenta que la rubia ahora lo acercaba a ella para besarle la mejilla.

_ ¡No!_ rugió.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Por favor!_ se aferro a él, al sentir que se alejaba de ella_ Se lo que te paso, pero así te quiero.

_ ¿Cómo puedes quererme?_ salió de ella y la miro.

Despeinada y sonrojada después de haberla tomado, hacia que su miembro se pusiera nuevamente erecto ante esa imagen.

_ ¿Y por qué no?_ pregunto ella notando el dolor en sus palabras_ De niña te admiraba por tus acciones, no por tu físico.

_ Serena, mi dulce Serena_ sonrió ante su confesión_ Eres simplemente un ángel.

_ Darién, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que a pesar de ser ciega puedo ver con los ojos de mi corazón_ se acerco a él.

_ ¡Gracias, pequeña!_ la abrazo fuerte, deseando con todo su corazón que la vida esta vez fuera justa con el_ ¡Te juro que intentare dejar mis demonios atrás!

Y así los dos se entregaron al amor una vez más, Darién al fin sentía que tocaba el cielo de una manera que nunca antes lo hizo. Las mujeres en su pasado se entregaron a el por un momento de pasión, aventura o interés. Pero Serena le daba todo, porque lo quería y sentía que el ya la amaba. Amaba a su adoraba esposa la cual esta vez besaba las cicatrices de su cuerpo que a tientas localizaba para hacerle ver lo mucho que lo queria.

Y sin que ella supiera con esta simple acción curaba unas heridas que a pesar de estar sanas, siempre estuvieron abiertas y muy presentes para el pelinegro.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto el rubio, mirando a la mujer vestirse.

_ ¿Qué no es obvio?_ sonrió con picardía_ Eres muy bueno, pero nadie debe enterarse querido.

_ Como quieras_ encogió los hombros_ Cualquiera de las siervas me puede complacer.

_ ¡Idiota! Ellas no se comparan conmigo_ se acerco a él con sus uñas como garras.

_ ¡Tranquila fierecilla!_ sonrió ante los celos de la mujer, su vanidad era enorme.

_Ninguna mujer se puede comparar conmigo_ sonrió segura de sí misma_ Soy bella y se como excitar a un hombre hasta hacerlo que haga lo que yo quiera.

_ Pues, lo segundo creo que si_ dijo pensativo_ Pero lo primero, no lo creo_ sonrió al ver como ella lo miraba interrogante_ Tu hermana Serena, es hermosa.

_ ¡Esa ciega!_ bramo llena de rabia.

_ Si, ella_ se empezó a reír_ Ese Darién tiene una suerte, mira que casarse con una bella mujer aun siendo lo que es.

_ ¡Un monstruo!_ dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar el día que lo vio ahí tendido casi muriendo por esas heridas.

_ ¡Eres una perra!_ señalo él, mirando a la mujer que le provocaba tantos sentimientos.

_ ¡Cállate! Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con él_ le sonrió_ Bueno solo alguien con una incapacidad lo haría.

_ Eres muy cruel_ sonrió mirando como ella nuevamente se alejaba de el para seguir arreglándose_ ¿Cuándo llega Rubeus?

_No lo se_ encogió los hombros indiferente_ Sabes cómo es el.

_ Bueno, por el momento será dejar de vernos_ se levanto también el_ No quiero que mi amigo se enoje conmigo por revolcarme con su mujer.

_ El piensa que le soy fiel_ sonrió mirando a su amante vestirse.

_ ¿En serio? Lo dudo, Rubeus no es tonto_ la miro, esa mujer era una estúpida_ ¿Por qué crees que cuando se mete contigo para preñarte no sale de viaje?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ lo miro seria.

_ Quiere estar seguro que lo que cargas en tu vientre es de él_ le dijo sonriendo mirando como la pelirroja enrojecía_ ¿Crees que él no sabe sobre la mujer que vas a ver? Ya sabes, esa que te ayuda con tus problemitas.

_ ¡Idiota!_ dijo ella enojada y salió de ahí.

¿Seria cierto? ¿Su esposo sabia sobre sus actividades? Tendría que mantener las apariencias por un tiempo. Mamoru Chiba estaba muriendo y debía embarazarse para asegurar su futuro como señora de las propiedades de los Chiba. Si no lo hacía, sabía que tarde o temprano Rubeus la dejaría para buscar otra mujer.

¿Y si…? Podría efectuar el plan que tenía en mente. Después de todo, el también lo odiaba. Tal vez el podría ayudarla.

Sonriendo se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Tenía que poner en marcha pronto ese plan, con el matrimonio de Serena perdía las propiedades que Kenji tal vez podría haber puesto a su disposición. Pero el muy idiota se había dejado convencer por Mamoru para que dejara a Serena casarse con Darién.

Pero eso no importaba ya. Era momento de cambiar de aires, tal vez en la corte del rey encontraría nuevos prospectos para satisfacerla. Y tal vez…encargar a ese heredero tan deseado por Mamoru, un heredero que le garantizaba su posición. Solo era cosa de ser mas lista que Rubeus.

En la tarde Serena bajaba del brazo del pelinegro el cual miraba al frente notando por el rabillo del ojo que varias personas se detenían.

Era un verdadero espectáculo ver al hombre marcado, al cual nombraban el demonio Chiba en batalla por enfrentar al enemigo sin ningún miedo. Pero lo que los dejaba seguramente sorprendidos era que a su lado llevaba a un hermoso ángel, a su querida esposa. La cual caminaba con la frente en algo y una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ pregunto ella ansiosa_ ¿Cerca del salón principal? Puedo escuchar varios objetos moverse y el olor de la comida conforme nos acercamos es más intenso.

_ Sí, estamos cerca_ sonrió al ver como se iluminaba su rostro_ Ten cuidado, te ayudare a bajar estos escalones y nos sentaremos a disfrutar de esa comida tan deliciosa que también yo estoy empezando a oler.

_ Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí_ cerró ella los ojos tratando de recordar el día que estuvo ahí.

Ese día la marco para siempre, en ese lugar se festejaba el compromiso de Beryl y ahora celebraban el matrimonio de ella. No pudo evitar dejar de sonreír al recordar también el motivo por el que salió del castillo.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto al ver que se detenía.

_ No…es solo…_ dudo entre decirle o no_ No es nada, es solo la nostalgia por lo que una vez tuve.

_ Eres una gran mujer Serena_ le dijo acariciando su mejilla_ Has aprendido muchas cosas y quieres seguir haciéndolo. Otras en tu lugar hubieran pasado su vida lamentándose y culpando a la vida por su desgracia.

_ ¡Gracias, Darién!_ sonrió de nuevo.

_ Bueno, es hora de celebrar nuestra unión con todos_ la condujo adentro del salón.

En cuanto entraron el silencio se hizo presente, de inmediato Setsuna se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos.

_ ¡Que demonios! ¿Qué haces fuera de tus aposentos?_ miro con rabia a la rubia que se mantenía tranquila, sin notar la ira reflejada en el rostro del esposo de esta_ ¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes…!

_ ¡Mi esposa ira a donde yo vaya!_ intervino el pelinegro_ ¡Mas le vale que no se meta mas con ella!_ dijo quedo para que nadie más escuchara.

_ P...p…per…pero_ los miro atónita.

_ Con permiso_ la hizo a un lado y avanzo hacia la mesa principal.

Ayudo a la rubia a sentarse y se coloco a un lado de ella. Luna de inmediato le coloco las cosas exactamente a como Serena estaba acostumbrada y empezó a servirles de comer.

Beryl entro justo cuando Darién defendía a Serena.

¡Zorra! Pensó al ver como la rubia sonreía encantada ante las atenciones del pelinegro.

Los observo detenidamente, pero Darién era el que llamaba su atención. Su rostro oculto por el pelo no dejaba ver sus cicatrices, solo dejaba ver lo que una vez fue. Un bello hombre al cual deseaba, pero en cuanto Kenji la llevo a ese lugar todo sentimiento que pudo despertar en ella murió.

_**_Debemos ir con los Chiba_ le dijo su padrastro mientras daba órdenes de arreglar todo.**_

_**_ ¿Qué paso?_ lo miro nerviosa ¿Acaso se daría cuenta de su pequeño desliz?**_

_**_Darién fue gravemente herido_ miro hacia la torre donde estaba Serena_ Desearía quedarme, pero es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y el quiere que vayas a verlo.**_

_**_ ¿Para qué?_ detestaba viajar así de pronto sin arreglar sus cosas adecuadamente.**_

_**_ ¡Eres su prometida! ¡Debes estar con él!_ la miro furioso.**_

_**Fue un viaje realmente muy incomodo y deseo que solo fuera algo sin importancia y poder disfrutar unos días tal vez celebrando que Darién se recuperaría muy pronto.**_

_**Al llegar observo que la gente oraba y se mostraba muy triste ¿Habría muerto? ¿Ahora qué haría? Darién era el caballero más rico y el que le proporcionaría una vida que ella deseaba. Una vida llena de lujos, riqueza y poder.**_

_**Rápidamente la ayudaron a bajar de la carreta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miro como Kenji hablaba con alguien y le negaba con la cabeza.**_

_**_ ¡Vamos!_ la tomo del brazo Kenji para llevarla a los aposentos de Darién donde reposaba_ Debes ir con tu prometido.**_

_**_ ¿Es muy grave? ¿Morirá?_ pregunto ella mirando la cara de tristeza de todos.**_

_**_No lo sé, pero como su prometida debes estar ahí y apoyarlo_ le dijo mientras saludaba a Mamoru.**_

_**Mientras hablaban entre ellos, un olor nauseabundo inundo el pasillo cuando un hombrecillo abrió una puerta. Lentamente se acerco y miro adentro de la habitación de donde provenía ese olor. Un hombre o lo que fuera yacía en esa cama, miro detenidamente y pudo notar que se trataba de…Darién.**_

_**Estaba con las heridas abiertas, la de su brazo era horrible casi podía ver el hueso de este. Yacía de lado donde pudo apreciar un poco de la herida de su espalda que seguramente era horrorosa. Pero al observar su rostro miro como dos cortes enormes cruzaban su lado izquierdo, uno se podría decir que le destrozo el ojo y el otro que cruzaba desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla eran asquerosos por el color amarillento, lleno de pus y por el olor que de ellas provenía.**_

_**¿Cómo podía ser prometida de…esto? ¡No podía! ¿Que tal si se casaba y sobrevivía? Estaría atada a un fenómeno. **_

_**_ ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!_ chillo mirándolo al notar que el pelinegro la miraba suplicante _ ¡No puedo, padre!_ se aferro a kenji desesperada, no aceptaría jamás casarse con esa cosa_ ¡Por favor padre!**_

_**_ ¡Sal!_ se oyó la furia en su voz_ ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Muchacha idiota!**_

_**Volvió a verlo una vez más y sintió ganas de vomitar. Ella salió de ahí, corrió por los pasillos llegando por fin a un jardín. Respiro profundamente tratando de alejar de ella esa imagen y el olor de putrefacción que inundaba su nariz.**_

_**_ ¿Y ahora que harás?_ dijo alguien a sus espaldas.**_

_**_Nada_ le contesto, no tenía necesidad de volverse sabia quien era.**_

_**_ ¿No serás la dulce prometida que consolara a ese hombre?_ pregunto con un tono de burla en su voz.**_

_**_Es que…yo… ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero eso por prometido!_ señalo hacia el interior del castillo_ ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Estará deforme de por vida!**_

_**_ No te preocupes querida_ sonrió _ Tu compromiso esta anulado.**_

_**_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto llena de alegría.**_

_**_ Así es, celebraremos uno nuevo_ se acerco a ella tomándola en sus brazos.**_

_**_ ¿Uno nuevo? ¿A qué te refieres?_ miro los labios de ese hombre que la hacía arder.**_

_**_ El nuestro_ le dijo besándola.**_

Poco después se celebro su boda con Rubeus, y ese mismo día el tomo posesión de todo. Mamoru pensaba que Darién no sobreviviría y quería dejar asegurado sus posesiones en manos de alguien que llevara su sangre.

Pero tiempo después el pelinegro se recupero, abandono el castillo de su padre y se embarco en cruzadas para el rey. Ganando con esto ser uno de los favoritos de su majestad y por lo cual le había brindado propiedades que podían competir con la de los Tsukino o Chiba.

Al menos eso había escuchado de los labios de sus distintos amantes. Tal vez Darién no fuera el bello hombre que una vez fue, pero en el campo de batalla era admirado por todos sus hombres.

Y eso era algo que le atraía a ella de cierto modo, Darién Chiba manteniendo oculta esa parte de el era excitante. Miro como Darién le ofrecía de su copa a la rubia y sonrió pensando en un plan para borrarle esa sonrisita de felicidad a su pequeña hermanita.

Se acerco a ellos y se sentó a un lado de Darién. Le sonrió y pudo notar que este se quedaba sorprendido. El aun la deseaba, eso lo podía notar. Y eso era un punto a su favor, algo con lo que haría sufrir a esa rubia tonta.

_ Serena, hermanita_ le hablo dulcemente_ ¿Me pasas la jarra de vino?

La rubia de inmediato se tenso, trato de buscar la jarra la cual seguramente se encontraría donde Luna le ponía la de agua, a su lado derecho junto a el vaso donde ella se servía.

Pero al hacerlo tiro la copa, esta era más alta que el vaso y no se acordó que en ese momento disfrutaba de un poco de vino.

_ Yo… lo siento_ se levanto al sentir el liquido mojarla.

_ No te preocupes hermanita_ sonrió ella con malicia_ No la viste, es una lástima que Luna no te enseñara un poco más para evitar estos accidentes por tu ceguera.

Al decir esto todos los miraron, Darién miro con rabia a la pelirroja que mantenía su cara de inocente. Mientras que Setsuna se ponía pálida y empezaba a dar órdenes para que limpiaran el desastre.

__Esta ciega_ susurro alguien._

__Con razón se caso con el_ dijo otro._

__Pobre, ciega y casada con ese demonio_ se oyó la voz de una mujer._

__ Y es hermosa, no cabe duda que tuviera suerte de conseguir una mujer ciega que lo aceptara._

Los murmullos aumentaban y Serena se tapo los oídos. ¡No quería escucharlos! ¡No quería!

_ ¡Basta!_ grito haciendo que todo quedara en silencio.

Darién la observo y se mantuvo tranquilo, el la había llevado a esto y era momento de ver si ella aceptaría también lo que se decía a espaldas de el. Quería ver si su esposa tenía el valor para llevar esa vida donde siempre los señalarían.

Y así quedo, mirando como todos esperaban lo que esa pequeña rubia podría decirles sobre su pobre destino al lado del Demonio Chiba.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas.<p>

Como lo dije al principio todas(os) los que subimos algo que imaginamos tratamos de complacerlos. Por que como lectora se lo que es esperar tanto tiempo sin ver la actualizacion de las historias que me gustan. Pero eso si, tarde pero seguro acabo esta historia.

Muchas gracias a:

**Ameeran:** Si la subi primero alla, por que sabia que casi no tendria tiempo. Pero eso si, de que la acabo la acabo. Y si...pero asi adoramos al Darien que al final como se humilla para conseguir que lo perdonen...a poco no hemos imaginado que eso pasa con el chico que nos hace sufrir?

**Abigail:** Gracias por comentar y espero que este y los que siguen sean de tu agrado.

**nahima-chan:** No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces es dificil tener tiempo. Incluso hasta para dejar un "Actualiza". En cuanto a lo otro, aun no tengo esa sangre fria para manejar una historia donde una nenita sea violada, soy mas del tipo rosa exagerado jajaja. Pero eso si tratando de meterle drama para hacerlas un poquillo sufrir.

**Karly 15:** Si, pero este bruto lo hizo por las mentiras de Setsuna y el tiene muchos sentimientos de odio, inseguridad y miedo por lo que es ahora.

**mitsuko2000:** Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**yazbelltsukinochiba:** Gracias por comentar. Por que Beryl es mi favorita.

Subire en el blog tambien para subir la imagen que podria ir con este capitulo.

Feliz dia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taekuchi**

**La trama es mia, inspirada de por aqui y por alla.**

**10/16/2011 **

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas._

_Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

_ ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_ grito la rubia abriendo los ojos tratando de concentrarse ante los ruidos que iban cesando_ ¡No permitiré que sigan hablando así, como si estuviera ausente! ¡Ni dejare que hablen de mi esposo de esta manera!

_ Mi niña_ se acerco Luna para ayudarla a retirar la silla y llevársela.

_No Luna, déjame_ tomo las manos de su nana_ No dejare que manchen el honor de mi padre, ni que sigan hablando así de Darién.

Luna se retiro, pero se mantuvo cerca. Miro a la pelirroja que sonreía mirando al pelinegro, el cual se mantenía quieto y sereno ante los invitados que habían asistido ayer a la boda de ellos. Gente que simplemente vinieron para ser parte de un espectáculo que esperaban ver.

_ Mi padre me dijo todo sobre mi esposo_ dijo ella mirando hacia el frente_ Ustedes que dicen ser amigo de él, saben que jamás permitiría que una de sus hijas fuera en contra de su voluntad o con mentiras.

Varios asintieron y agacharon la mirada avergonzados.

_ Mi esposo es un gran guerrero y fiel caballero de la corona_ siguió ella _ Creo que algunos de ustedes, sus hijos tal vez, o un ser querido le deben la vida a este hombre del cual se expresan tan horriblemente_ trato de controlarse, no debía llorar para demostrarles lo orgullosa que estaba de ser la mujer del Demonio Chiba_ La belleza con el tiempo se marchita y ser perfecto no existe_ dijo seria_ Pero el honor y la valentía que mi esposo ha demostrado en el campo de batalla y fuera de este, durara por siempre.

Otros tantos se miraron entre sí, era cierto. Algunos de ellos debían la vida a ese hombre, otros que sus hijos regresaran sanos y salvos a su hogar, otros pocos sabían que ese hombre hizo todo lo posible por que los hombres que peleaban a su lado regresaran a sus hogares.

No tolerare que en la casa de mi padre se insulte a mi esposo_ dijo la rubia buscando la mano del pelinegro que de inmediato la tomo_ Quiero a este hombre por sus acciones, a pesar de ser ciega se quien es mi marido…un hombre valiente que ha sabido salir adelante.

Todos siguieron callados ¿Qué podían decir? Serena Tsukino tenía razón, habían ido al hogar de un buen amigo para celebrar la boda de su hija y ellos solo estuvieron hablando sobre el rostro deforme de Darién Chiba y lo bella que era la mujer con que se había casado.

_ ¡Bravo!_ aplaudió alguien_ ¡Ya era hora de que alguien les hablara claro a estos estirados!_ dijo Seiya sonriendo al ver con que pasión la rubia defendía a su amigo.

Varios más aplaudieron, empezaron a vitorear a la pareja y Darién sintió dentro de su corazón una inmensa admiración por su pequeña esposa. Sintió el fuerte agarre de la rubia, la cual se veía que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero aun así lo defendió, dejo atrás su miedo y enfrento a toda esa gente.

Subió su mano a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

_ Gracias_ susurro cerca de su oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_ Gracias, pequeña.

_ ¡Te quiero, Darién! ¡Siempre estaré para ti!_ sonrió ella subiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla dañada_ ¡Siempre!

Beryl se levanto molesta, las cosas no habían salido como planeo. Salió de ahí furiosa maldiciendo la suerte de la rubia. De pronto fue detenida por su madre.

_ ¿Cómo te atreviste?_ le dio una bofetada.

_ ¡Madre!_ la miro sorprendida poniendo su mano en la mejilla lastimada_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto, sabía que ella también no toleraba a Serena.

_ Pusiste en evidencia algo que evite durante tanto tiempo_ la miro con rabia_ ¡Sera nuestra perdición!

_ ¡Eso son tonterías!_ se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir su camino. Ella no creía en esas tontas supersticiones, pero nuevamente Setsuna la detuvo.

_ ¡No lo son! _ la enfrento_ Has querido ponerla en vergüenza y lo único que conseguiste es que todos la admiren en vez de compadecerla.

_ Pues que disfrute su momento_ sonrió ella segura_ Porque le daré en lo que más le duele.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ observo como la pelirroja miraba hacia el salón.

_ He notado que Darién aun siente algo por mi_ miro la mueca de asco de su madre_ No te preocupes, no hare nada con él. Jamás podría estar con él, necesitaría estar ciega como Serena para soportarlo.

_ ¡No me importa que hagas!_ le grito_ Deberías preñarte y asegurar la fortuna de los Chiba con un heredero_ miro hacia su vientre_ Has que uno de tus amantes te ayude si el imbécil de Rubeus no puede_ sonrió al ver la palidez de la pelirroja_ ¿Pensabas que no sabía? ¡Por Dios Beryl! Te revuelcas con medio mundo, es lógico que los rumores lleguen a mis oídos.

_ Solo son eso…rumores_ le dijo tratando de no dejarle ver su nerviosismo.

_ Como sea_ la miro seria_ Asegúrate de quedar embarazada, Mamoru podría cambiar de decisión si Serena le da ese nieto que tanto desea.

Setsuna se fue dejando a Beryl llena de rabia y frustración. Tenía razón, su posición cada día estaba más en peligro si no le daba un heredero a Rubeus. Tal vez si pondría en marcha su plan, quedarse preñada de otro hombre. Pero primero tendría que poner en marcha el otro…Y para eso tendría que hablar con él.

El también lo odiaba y estaba segura que la ayudaría. Con tal de tener lo que siempre quiso lo haría, el era un hombre lleno de odio por que Rubeus tenía lo que él siempre amo…a Ella.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Serena se acostumbraba poco a poco a memorizar los pasillos que desde hacia años no frecuentaba ya. Con ayuda de Luna y las demás siervas que gustosas le ayudaban poniendo ciertos objetos para que ella reconociera donde estaba o donde debía tener cuidado con los escalones.

Darién en lo tanto adiestraba a los nuevos guardias, junto con Seiya. Desde ese día que Serena lo defendió no hablaba de otra cosa de la suerte que tenia Darién y la envidia que muchos le tenían al ver lo maravillosa y valiente que era la rubia.

En ocasiones Darién iba al jardín donde su esposa se sentaba y les contaba maravillosos cuentos llenos de aventura y romance a los niños del castillo. Era como estar en esas historias, las contaba con tal pasión que incluso algunos adultos entre ellos fieros soldados se acercaban discretamente para escucharla.

Luego en las tardes la acompañaba a la área donde hacían los bordados y tapices. Ahí también pudo apreciar la paciencia que tenia para hacer tan hermosos diseños con solo sentirlos con sus manos. No cabía duda de que Luna le había ayudado mucho, pero también era consciente de que la fuerza de voluntad de la rubia había logrado que ella no se hundiera por completo en esa oscuridad.

Por las noches sentía que su corazón poco a poco sanaba. Ella con sus caricias y palabras de amor lo hacían tener la esperanza de que olvidaría ese día en que las personas que más quiso le dieron la espalda…su padre y la mujer que había elegido para que fuera su esposa: Beryl.

_**_ Darién, me da tanto gusto ver que eres feliz_ dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en los labios_ Durante años me ha atormentado la culpa.**_

_**_ ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué?_ la miro confundido.**_

_**_ Por no haber sido valiente_ suspiro ella profundamente_ Kenji me tuvo entre algodones y no tuve el valor para enfrentar lo que sucedió ese día_ miro hacia la nada_ Pero créeme, durante mucho tiempo he deseado regresar a ese día y hacer lo correcto.**_

_**_ Olvídalo_ le dijo el notando como la mano de ella se posaba en su brazo_ Eso ya es pasado, tu estas casada con mi primo y ahora yo lo estoy con Serena.**_

_**_ Mi querida hermanita_ dijo ella quedo agachando la mirada_ Me da tanta pena.**_

_**_ ¿Por qué?_ se tenso.**_

_**_ Porque…mira no lo tomes a mal_ lo miro directo a los ojos_ Pero solo por su ceguera Mamoru la tomo en cuenta, ningún otro la tomaría como esposa_ poso ahora su otra mano en el fuerte pecho del pelinegro_ Si ella no fuera ciega seguramente muchos hombres la pretenderían.**_

_**_ Si, tienes razón_ estuvo de acuerdo con ella y se hizo a un lado para que no lo tocara. Su toque lo hacía sentir en el pasado_ Pero la vida nos ha puesto aquí y es por algo ¿No crees?**_

_**_ Si, así es_ sonrió ella pasando suavemente su lengua por los labios_ Espero que algún día veas que no soy esa niña tonta que no supo defender lo que amaba…una niña que debió estar al lado del hombre que siempre amaría.**_

Las dulces palabras de ella no lo dejaban estar tranquilo ese día ¿Cuánto no hubiera dado por escucharle eso mismo en su lecho de agonía? Tener la esperanza que la mujer que quería lo apoyaría. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ella. Serena no merecía que el tratara de revivir su pasado, un pasado donde era feliz y sentía que podía conquistar al mundo.

_ Tus cosas llegaron_ la voz de Seiya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ lo miro sin saber que decía.

_ Las que no trajiste porque pensabas casarte y salir de aquí inmediatamente_ le aclaro su amigo.

_ ¡Oh! Esas cosas_ sonrió.

_ Las mande colocar en tus aposentos_ camino junto a él cuando Darién se encamino hacia el campo de entrenamiento_ Por cierto ¿Cuándo partiremos?

_ En cuanto me avisen que mi propiedad esta lista, necesito que acondicionen ciertas áreas para Serena_ pensó él, sonriendo al recordar lo emocionada que ahora estaba la rubia por la aventura de viajar y sentir nuevos lugares.

A pesar de su falta de visión, notaba que ella disfrutaba ampliamente de un sonido. Ya fuera solo el viento o las risas de los niños. Así como también disfrutar de los olores y sabores de las cosas que probaba. Pero el que más le gustaba a él en lo personal, era el del tacto. Ese que cada noche ponía en práctica en el. Sintió que se ponía duro de solo pensar en ella, en sus caricias ávidas y llenas de ansiedad por amarlo.

Siguieron caminando saludando a los soldados que se encontraban al paso. De pronto se oyó el sonido de las trompetas anunciando la llegada de un miembro de la familia ¿Seria kenji? ¿Habría terminado su cruzada?

Pero justo en ese momento entre en un brioso corcel un hombre que hacía mucho no veía, pero el cual siempre tenía presente…Rubeus.

_ ¡Hola, primo!_ se bajo del caballo y se dirigió hacia el_ Supe de tu boda ¡Felicidades!_ se acerco y lo abrazo.

_ Gracias_ dijo entre dientes, aceptando el abrazo.

_ Sabes…creo que ustedes hacen la pareja perfecta_ lo miro detenidamente, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

Para ser precisos el día que lo vio ahí tendido con sus heridas abiertas e infectadas. Pensó que moriría, pero no fue así.

_ Si, así es._ sonrió el pelinegro a su primo_ Serena es perfecta para mí.

_ Sí, eso sí_ suspiro pensativo_ Ese Kenji supo manejar sus cartas…mira que obligarte a casarte con Serena.

_ No fue una obligación_ lo miro serio.

_ Vamos, Darién. Confiésalo ¿Quien en su sano juicio se casaría con una mujer así?

_ ¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ pregunto entrecerrando los ojos ¿Acaso el sabia de la ceguera de Serena?

_ Pues a que es horrible_ soltó una risa_ Mira que tu también no te quedas atrás_ miro al otro hombre que estaba junto a Darién que lo miraba furioso_ Pero no por eso debías cargar con la fea Tsukino.

_ ¡Darién!_ se oyó una suave voz que lo llamaba.

Rubeus se volvió y miro a una bella mujer acompañada de Luna, la nana de Serena. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello rubio era como el color del sol, sus labios eran como el capullo de una rosa listos para ser besados…Simplemente era hermosa. Seguramente una amante pagada por su primo al notar como este le sonreía. Una sonrisa que solo era dirigida a una mujer especial.

_Hola amor_ la saludo él.

El pelirrojo sonrió, no se había equivocado. Era su amante, ya vería como quitársela y disfrutar de ella. Después de todo que mujer se negaría a estar con él, en vez de con su deforme primo.

_ ¿Quién llego?_ se acerco lentamente mientras Darién de inmediato se acerco para que Luna la dejara a su cuidado.

_ Es Rubeus_ sonrió ante la mirada de admiración de su primo_ Esta felicitándome por mi boda_ miro atento al pelirrojo para no perder ninguna expresión de su rostro en cuanto le dijera quien era ella_ Nuestra boda, querida.

_ ¿Su boda?_ salió de su ensoñación al ver la sonrisa de Darién y escuchar sus palabras.

_ Sí, mi boda_ recalco el pelinegro_ Deja te presento a mi esposa…Serena.

Rubeus miro atónito a la mujer ¡Era hermosa! Y ahora su primo disfrutaba de ella. ¡Malditas fueran esas mujeres! Durante años mantenían engañados a todos con referente al físico de la rubia. Y ahora Darién tenía la suerte de tenerla a su lado.

_ Mucho gusto_ sonrió ella.

_ El gusto es mío_ extendió su mano para que ella se la diera, pero miro que la rubia mantenía su vista fija hacia él, pero sin verlo en realidad.

_ No puedo ver_ dijo ella sonriendo.

Y con eso entendió todo, ahora entendía por qué la boda fue precipitada y el no pudo llegar a tiempo para impedirla. El matrimonio de su primo con la heredera principal de Kenji echaba abajo todos sus planes.

_ Eso no tiene importancia mi lady, pero ahora entiendo las cosas_ sonrió mirando como Darién se ponía tenso_ Su belleza hace que ese detalle pase sin importancia_ tomo su mano y la beso, noto que su primo lo miraba amenazadoramente.

_ Bueno, será mejor que nos veamos en la comida_ señalo el pelinegro, notando como Rubeus desplegaba sus encantos con Serena.

_ Es una cita en la cual no dejaría de asistir_ miro la deliciosa silueta de la rubia cuando esta se volvió para que Darién la condujera al interior.

_ ¡Jamás podrás tenerla!_ dijo Seiya mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu quien eres? ¿El perro guardián de Darién?_ se empezó a reír.

_ Soy su amigo_ le dijo conteniéndose de darle un buen puñetazo_ No te atrevas a acercarte a Serena.

_ Es de la familia_ dijo cínicamente_ Es la hermana de mi esposa y ahora es mi…primita_ sonrió dándose la vuelta y dejando al amigo de su primo hecho una furia.

Seiya miro al hombre que le había de algún modo arrebatado todo a Darién. La mirada que le dirigió a Serena no le gusto para nada, lo mejor sería mantenerse alerta. No solo vigilaría a Beryl, sino también a Rubeus. Esos dos eran unas víboras que solo destilaban veneno para lastimar a los demás, solo esperaba que Darién se diera cuenta de eso antes de que cayera en las redes de Beryl.

Durante esos días noto como la pelirroja se le acercaba a Darién, eran simples toques o roces que según ella los hacía sin querer. Pero el veía mas allá de su belleza y pudo notar que su amigo de algún modo disfrutaba de eso.

El quería recuperar lo que una vez tuvo y si seguía pensando así perdería a la mujer que en verdad lo amaba. Serena no merecía que Darién viviera atormentado y deseando que su vida hubiera sido diferente. De una cosa si estaba seguro, si Darién la lastimaba el mismo se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Suspiro molesto y frustrado, solo esperaba que pronto estuviera todo listo para partir. Presentía que con la llegada de Rubeus las cosas no estarían bien, ese hombre no le daba nada de confianza. Ver su mirada llena de envidia y odio contra Darién, lo hizo pensar en el ataque que dejo deforme a su amigo.

Según Darién le dijo el camino que recorrían para llegar a su propiedad nadie lo sabía, o al menos sus enemigos no tenían idea que irían por ese en vez del camino principal ¿Acaso alguien les avisaría sobre la ruta que recorrerían? ¿Por qué al final nadie ataco la propiedad de los Chiba? Según supo ese fue el motivo por el que Darién fue a ese lugar.

Cuando llevaron al pelinegro a que le curaran las heridas, nadie les dijo nada sobre rebeldes que estuvieran a los alrededores y que todo estaba tranquilo. Todo eso se olvido por los acontecimientos siguientes. Salvar a Darién y después la boda de Rubeus, así como también el traspaso de todo al nombre de él.

Ahora al ver al primo de Darién lo hizo pensar más en todo esto ¿Por qué el no fue? ¿Dónde estaba el cuando todo esto sucedió? Camino hacia la parte donde estaban los soldados entrenando, mas al rato iría a la cocina donde siempre escuchaba rumores muy interesante...unos que seguramente Darién no creería.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto la rubia a su esposo que se mantenía callado.

_ Si, ¿Por qué?_ miro a la mujer que lo tenía conquistado.

_ Estas muy callado_ se acerco tomando sus manos_ ¿Te molesta que Rubeus me vea? ¿Qué sepa de mi condición?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ de inmediato le respondió_ Es solo que sus palabras…

_ ¡Te quiero Darién!_ subió sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro_ No me importan lo que digan.

_ Serena, si vieras mi rostro no pensarías igual_ se aparto de su lado bruscamente_ Tal vez imagines que mis cicatrices no son tan horribles y que solo son marcas sin importancia.

_ Para mí no lo son_ se levanto ella tratando de acercarse escuchando su voz y su respiración agitada.

_ Si vieras Serena, no creo que pensarías igual_ la miro notando que se ponía tensa.

_ Si Dios hiciera ese milagro se lo agradecería_ lo miro llena de dolor por su poca fe en ella_ Pero también le agradecería por dejarme ser una esposa completa para ti.

_ ¡Me dejarías! ¡Tu mirada me evitaría!_ bramo con rabia.

_ ¡Te quiero, Darién! ¿No lo entiendes?_ le grito_ De niña te admiraba y durante estos años mi admiración se convirtió en amor al ver que no te dejaste vencer_ unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas_ Saber que a pesar de que todo se te quito, tu luchaste por seguir adelante. Eso me hizo también luchar por no ser una inútil.

_ Serena…yo…_ no sabía que decirle, las palabras de Rubeus y las cosas que Beryl le decía lo tenían confundido_ ¡Perdóname!

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, debía dar gracias a Dios por darle esta oportunidad y no dejar que las palabras o el anhelo de revivir el pasado lo hicieran lastimar a su mujer.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Te quiero tanto, que me duele!_ sintió las suaves caricias del pelinegro al limpiar sus lagrimas_ Tengo miedo, mucho miedo_ le confesó abrazándose a él.

_ ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué, mi amor?_ la condujo a la cama y la hizo que se sentara mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella.

_ No lo se_ sintió como su esposo le besaba las manos.

_ No tengas miedo querida_ sonrió al ver como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus bellos labios_ Te tengo una sorpresa_ le dijo levantándose.

_ ¿Una sorpresa?_ recordó que hacía rato habían llevado unos baúles_ ¿Son tus cosas?

_ No, en realidad estaba entre traerlos o no_ abrió uno de los baúles y saco una caja pequeña del fondo de uno de ellos_ Pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

_ ¿Cuál?_ sintió a su esposo acercarse a ella.

_ Que tu merecías llevar esto_ se acerco y le puso un collar en sus manos_ Era de mi madre_ le dijo mirando la emoción en ella_ Se que ella habría querido que tu lo llevaras.

_ ¡Sera un honor!_ sonrió e hizo a un lado su trenza_ ¿Me lo pones?

_ Claro que si_ al hacerlo beso su cuello_ Sabes…me gustaría…_ acaricio sus senos_ Verte solo con el collar puesto_ lentamente la desvistió dejándola como quería.

Serena solo sintió las suaves manos de su esposo y sus labios que besaban cada parte de su piel. La suave brisa que se adentraba en la habitación la hizo temblar ligeramente y sintió el cálido abrazo de su esposo y el peso de su cuerpo. Lentamente entro en ella dejándole sentir la pasión que había entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y oro en silencio para que su esposo la amara del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía. Que no la viera como una obligación y que se diera cuenta que siempre lo querría, sin importarle sus cicatrices que sabía perfectamente lo hacían encerrarse en ocasiones en sí mismo.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Serena, mi querida esposa!_ sintió el cálido aliento de su esposo cerca del lóbulo de su oreja y se estremeció_ ¡Te deseo tanto! ¡Eres simplemente exquisita!

La rubia sonrió, deseando en lo más profundo de su alma escuchar palabras de amor.

_ ¡Yo también Darién!_ jadeo ella sintiendo las fuertes embestidas del pelinegro_ ¡Mas…mas…ohhh…Darién…!

Juntos se entregaron al éxtasis y llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax máximo. Darién beso la frente de ella y la miro dormir. Observo el cuerpo desnudo de ella, el cual solo portaba el collar que le había regalado. Sonrió notando que nuevamente estaba listo para ella, jamás había sentido esto con ninguna mujer. El solo verla le hacía sentir no solo la necesidad de ella, si no también un sentimiento que se negaba a reconocer.

No podía amarla, no debía. Porque si lo hacía le daría un poder que jamás le daría a nadie en su vida. No quería que algún día ella le diera la espalda.

Se recostó y trato de dormir, no bajarían a comer. Mandaría pedir que les subieran la comida, así podría disfrutar de la vista que solo él podía disfrutar.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ Rubeus aventó una silla_ ¡Maldito seas, Darién!_ se sirvió mas vino.

Había asistido puntual al salón para comer junto a la esposa de su primo. Pero estos no se presentaron y se entero luego que habían pedido que les subieran a sus aposentos la comida. El muy maldito deforme disfrutaba seguramente de las caricias de la rubia. ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa oportunidad? Serena Tsukino era hermosa y lo mejor para el…ciega.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ entro Beryl mirándolo confundida, había llegado de pésimo humor y durante la comida había estado peor.

_ ¿Por qué me mintieron?_ la sujeto del brazo fuertemente lastimándola_ ¡Contesta, idiota!

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto con un gemido por el dolor causado por el fuerte agarre de su esposo.

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero, perra_ le dio una cachetada que la tiro al piso_ Tu madre y tu mantuvieron oculta a Serena, no dejaron que nadie viera que era ciega_ se acerco a ella amenazadoramente_ Pero también ocultaron lo hermosa que es.

_ ¡Ella no es hermosa!_ le dijo furiosa y llena de celos.

_ ¡Por Dios!_ se empezó a reír_ Crei que solo teniamos una ciega y ya veo que no ¿Cuándo veras que ante ella no eres nada?_ miro como Beryl lo miraba con odio_ De haber sabido todo esto hubiera pedido la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ se levanto mirando como el pelirrojo se servía un poco de vino.

_ Si estaba contigo era porque sabía que tarde o temprano Kenji te dejaría sus propiedades_ se volvió para mirarla con asco_ He soportado que te revuelques con tus amantes, dejándote pensar que no sabía nada.

Beryl palideció cuando su esposo se acerco a ella.

_ Yo…no…yo jamás…_ trato de negarlo todo.

_ ¡Cállate!_ la sujeto de la barbilla con fuerza_ No vale la pena seguir contigo, no cuando ya no tienes lo que me atraía de ti_ sonrió al ver la mueca de dolor de ella_ Debí esperar y no tomar las sobras de Darién, ahora estaría yo casado con Serena…_ miro como los ojos de Beryl se abrían enormemente_ Si, yo gustoso habría aceptado a esa mujer.

_ ¡Esta ciega! ¡Es una inútil!_ le grito tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

_ En la cama no necesito que vea_ sonrió al imaginar lo que pudo haber hecho con la rubia_ ¡Pero por idiota tome a una zorra como esposa! Ahora Darién disfruta de una bella mujer, mientras que yo tengo que estar con una cerda que se revuelca con todo aquello que tenga un falo que la satisfaga.

_ ¡Cállate!_ se revolvió mirando los ojos vidriosos de él._ ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Rubeus arrojo la copa y le empezó a desgarrar el vestido. Beryl se revolvía asustada, pero a la vez excitada. Le gustaba el sexo rudo y sabia que esto le serviría a sus planes, si el trataba de castigarla lo dejaría. Pero de pronto la aventó a la cama, la hizo volverse sobre su estomago y se puso sobre ella.

_ Pensabas que te lo haría normalmente_ sonrió cuando la sintió ponerse tensa_ ¿Crees que dejare que me cargues el hijo de otro?

Rápido y sin aviso la penetro por detrás, arrancándole un grito de dolor y agonía. Miro como Beryl se aferraba a las sabanas, se excito mas al oírla llorar. Duramente la penetro una y otra vez oyendo sus gemidos de dolor. No tenia duda alguna que Beryl era una perra en celo, tal vez había sido el primer hombre en su vida, pero sabía perfectamente que no era, ni sería el único que disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Tal vez sin querer le había hecho un favor a Darién, pero muy pronto le quitaría lo que ahora disfrutaba. Pensando en la bella mujer de su primo se vino dentro de Beryl. Sin ninguna contemplación la hizo a un lado como si fuera un bulto, sin importarle las lágrimas derramadas por ella.

Durante mucho tiempo soporto las burlas de los demás cuando hablaban a sus espaldas sobre los favores recibidos por Beryl. Lo había dejado como un cornudo y este era su castigo, solo la trataba como merecía.

Pensó que tendría que pedir la anulación de su matrimonio, alegando sobre la infidelidad de ella y la falta de hijos. Soporto humillaciones de parte de sus conocidos que sabían o habían disfrutado del cuerpo de su mujer porque pensó que algún día lograría tomar posesión también de las cosas de los Tsukino.

Pero el matrimonio de Darién y Serena habían terminado con sus planes a futuro. Ahora se quitaría de encima a una mujer que ya no lo excitaba, una mujer que simplemente odiaba.

Sin remordimiento alguno se durmió, sin notar la mirada llena de odio entre la oscuridad de la pelirroja. Una mirada llena de una promesa que de algún modo u otro llevaría a cabo, mañana hablaría con él. Lo convencería de que Rubeus no merecía vivir y una vez libre de su esposo, ellos podrían vivir felices. Como debió ser en el pasado, o al menos lo convencería de que así era.

A la mañana siguiente Beryl busco a él pelinegro, debía empezar con su plan y cuanto antes mejor. Sabía que a cierta hora del día iba a los jardines a contemplar los rosales, camino hacia allá y lo miro ahí sentado. Se acerco del otro lado para aparentar que solo había salido a caminar también.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludo el pelinegro al ver a Beryl caminar cerca de ahí.

_ ¡Oh! Hola, Darién. Buenos días_ sonrió ella acercándose_ No sabía que estaba ocupado este lugar_ hizo el intento de irse_ Con tu permiso.

_No, déjalo_ se apresuro a llegar a su lado_ Este lugar es tu hogar, tienes más derecho de estar aquí.

_ Gracias por tus palabras_ sonrió triste.

Darién al aproximarse miro el moretón que tenía en su mejilla y de inmediato se encolerizo.

_ ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Rubeus?_ sujeto su rostro con delicadeza.

_ ¡No! ¡Déjalo así!_ dijo con un gemido de dolor_ No pasa nada, esto no es nada_ lo miro a los ojos_ Es lo que merezco por haber sido una cobarde.

_ ¡Ninguna mujer merecer ser tratada así!_ sujeto sus brazos y ella volvió a gemir_ ¿Pero que te hizo?

_ ¡Nada! ¡Nada!_ sollozo ella y se refugió en sus brazos_ ¡Soy tan infeliz, Darién! Pero sé que lo merezco por no haber luchado por ti, por dejar que todos manejaran mi vida.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ la separo un poco de él para mirarla, según tenía entendido ella había accedido al matrimonio con Rubeus gustosa.

_ Al verte herido me llene de temor, pero no por lo que crees_ se apresuro a corregir al ver su rostro tenso_ Yo te quería, deseaba tener una vida contigo. Pero Kenji me tenía en un lugar donde nunca vi maldad, sufrimiento y dolor. Por lo mismo se asuste ese día y salí de ahí corriendo, pero cuando recapacite llego Rubeus informándome que tu habías cancelado el compromiso.

_ ¡Yo no lo hice!_ recordó que muy en el fondo deseaba que ella se hubiera mantenido a su lado, deseaba que al menos una mano gentil lo consolara en esos momentos de dolor.

_ Pero el me dijo que si_ le dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo que tenia la herida_ Pensé que no me querías y decidí aceptar por qué no soportaría estar lejos de ti, así al menos tendría el pretexto de verte_ sonrió al ver como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos ante las suaves caricias de ella_ Pero te fuiste y me dejaste_ dijo muy triste, causando que Darién abriera los ojos y la mirara profundamente_ Pero ahora estas aquí.

Y sin decir más, ella se paró de puntillas y le beso suavemente la barbilla. Sonrió satisfecha al sentir como se estremecía, no tenía ninguna duda. Sería muy fácil conseguir lo que quería.

_ ¡Beryl! Yo…lo siento_ la aparto de su lado.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ se tapo ella el rostro con las manos_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!_ y salió de ahí corriendo entre lágrimas.

Darién solo la miro marcharse, por un breve instante se sintió como ese día. Esa noche cuando todo era felicidad y disfrutaba de las caricias de ella. Sintió el deseo que ella despertó en esa ocasión y el cual fue interrumpido por Rubeus cuando le llevo ese mensaje.

¡Era un idiota! No debía sentir esto, el tenia a una maravillosa mujer que lo quería. O al menos eso ella pensaba. No quería tener la esperanza de que así fuera, después de todo Serena no lo veía como los demás, ella seguramente solo imaginaba parte de sus heridas. Jamás vería que su rostro que ella noche a noche acariciaba estaba deforme de un lado.

Cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras de Beryl ¿En verdad lo amo? ¿Aun lo haría? Ella podía verlo claramente y no noto ninguna muestra de repulsión hacia él.

Pero ya no podía pensar en el pasado ni en lo que pudo ser. Serena era su esposa y no merecía que él tuviera estas dudas, le había prometido estar con ella y así lo haría. Su pasado ahí se quedaría, donde debía estar. Era momento de pensar en su futuro y entre más pronto partieran dejaría atrás todas estos sentimientos y dudas que cada día aumentaban con la presencia de Beryl.

Salió de ahí siendo observado por un par de ojos que lo veían con repulsión. En cuanto lo vio desaparecer, salió de su escondite.

_ ¡Que asco!_ se limpio los labios_ Todo sea por asegurar lo que quiero_ miro hacia la torre donde descansaba su esposo_ Muy pronto pagaras lo que me hiciste, muy pronto.

Con una sonrisa salió de ahí también, era momento de ejecutar la otra parte de su plan. Necesitaba su ayuda, en cuanto le contara lo que le hizo Rubeus estaba segura que el aceptaría gustoso. Después de todo el la amaba.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas.<p>

Me he tardado un poco mas debido a que ya consegui un trabajo, llegando a mi casa tengo que seguirle. Ya saben, atendiendo a mis hijas, a mi esposo, preparando todo para el dia siguiente. Y a pesar de que tengo en mente ya el fic, no tengo ya mucho tiempo para escribir y de vez en cuando madrugo para avanzar un poquito.

Pero eso si, jamas lo abandonare ni dejare tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Muchas gracias a.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Firma floja, jajajaja. No ya en serio, pues mira que aun no se...tengo varias ideas. De que Beryl lo diga o en un momento de rabia se lo diga Serena, por que ya veras mas adelante las tonterias que hara este bruto. Gracias por comentar, te quiiiiiero montones mi querida Patty. Ahhh aqui ya recibio su merecido Beryl o al menos parte de el.

**Ameeran:** Siiii, me gustaria hacerle todo eso. Peeeroooo aun no se, estoy entre que muera por la caida de un caballo o que sufra el peor dolor que una mujer puede tener, pero al menos en este ya recibio su merecido. Y si, Serena es asi y tendra que ser muy fuerte para soportar las intrigas de Beryl.

**nahima-chan:** Muchas gracias por comentar, y si tienes razon. Serena tiene mucho que mostrarle a Darien y pelear por el. Por que Beryl tiene sus planes, ya veras mas adelante.

Muchas gracias tambien a las que tienen cuenta:

**_Adileyne_ary princxsaku_ Karly 15_ Moon86_ SEREDAR_ Dayanna_ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ Angel Negro 29_ Usagi Conejita._**

Feliz dia

_PD. Si tengo tiempecito hoy escribo y subo en la nochecita otra parte aunque sea corta._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con un poco de por aqui y por alla.**

**10/24/2011**

_**Mis oraciones para todo Centro America que estan siendo afectados por las lluvias.**_

_**Tambien para Turquia, mis oraciones estan con ustedes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

Seiya escuchaba atento la conversación de las siervas y de los hombres que se encontraban en la cocina. Todos estaban presurosos debido a la llegada de Rubeus, el cual decían se sentía dueño del castillo debido a la ausencia de su señor, Kenji.

Pero a pesar del temor que le tenían, no evitaba que entre ellos hablaran sobre lo que sentían por sus señores.

__ Escuche gritos que provenían del pasillo que dirigen a los aposentos de los señores_ dijo una de las siervas_ Creo que el señor estaba muy tomado._

__ Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que ella lo engaña_ dijo otra sonriendo_ Me daría gusto para que dejara de darse esos aires de puritana._

__ Eso sí, se atreve a juzgarnos cuando ella siendo una dama es peor que nosotras_ sonrió otra mientras le coqueteaba a uno de los mozos_ Al menos nosotras no estamos casadas, pero ella… ¡Dios! ¿Vieron el golpe de su cara?_

__ ¡Cállense! ¡Y pónganse a trabajar!_ entro un rubio mirando con rabia a las mujeres_ Si su señora se entera de lo que dicen de ella, las mandara azotar._

Rápidamente todos siguieron con sus labores bajo la atenta mirada de Jedite. Al confirmar que todos continuaban salió de ahí y en cuanto lo hizo uno de los hombres sonrió.

__ ¡Es un idiota!_ le dijo a los demás_ Piensa que es el único que disfruta de las caricias de ella._

__ ¿Acaso tú has estado con ella?_ pregunto la cocinara regordeta con una mirada llena de asco_ ¿Por qué los hombres prefieren una mujer así? ¿Por qué no buscan una buena mujer, con que sentar cabeza?_

__ Porque nos gustan las zorras_ sonrió este ganándose que la cocinera le aventara una vasija._

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y continuaron con los suyo. Comentando esta vez de que estaban contentos de que Serena tuviera el mando de algunas de ellas. Después de todo ella era la verdadera dueña de todo eso, además de que las trataba bien y mostrándoles respeto a pesar de solo ser parte del servicio.

Algunas expresaban cierta admiración por Darién, decían que a pesar de sus cicatrices era un hombre muy varonil. El cual, cualquiera de ellas aceptaría gustosa. Después de todo se necesitaba un verdadero hombre para tener la seguridad de un hogar y no vivir de sueños esperando a un bello hombre que las rescatara y al final las dejara solas y embarazadas criando a sus hijos bastardos. Y no cabía ninguna duda de que Darién Chiba era todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Seiya solo sonrió, si su amigo escuchara todo esto no tendría ese miedo e inseguridad por sus cicatrices. Esas mismas que presentía Rubeus usaría en su contra, el también noto lo molesto que se encontraba durante la comida y la cena de ayer. Observo como se había puesto sus mejores galas y había mandado preparar verdaderos manjares para según el festejar esta vez junto a los nuevos esposos.

Pero al ver que no llegaron se la pasó tomando durante la cena y solo vio como se retiro. Seguido poco después por su esposa.

Salió de ahí para ver dónde estaría su amigo, debía convencerlo de salir pronto hacia su hogar. El castillo se estaba llenando de víboras y no quería que de algún modo Darién lastimara a Serena. Se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento y miro correr a varios hombres hacia el lugar a donde iba.

_ ¡Rápido!_ dijo uno de ellos_ ¡Apresúrate!

_ ¿En serio lo está haciendo?_ dijo jadeando el otro tratando de tomar aire.

_ ¡Si!_ siguió el otro_ El demonio Chiba está peleando con Rubeus_ le grito mientras empezaba a correr una vez más.

Seiya palideció ante esto ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué Darién estaba peleando con Rubeus? Corrió detrás de los hombres y al llegar miro como varias personas presenciaban la pelea.

A pesar de que se miraba que estaban con armas de entrenamiento, se veía claramente que los golpes eran con rabia y violencia. Trataban tanto uno como el otro desarmarse y atestar el golpe vencedor.

_ ¡No debiste lastimarla!_ dijo entre dientes recibiendo el golpe en su escudo_ ¡Ella no merece que la trates así!

_ ¡Es mi mujer, primito!_ sonrió tratando de desconcentrarlo.

_ ¡No dejare que la lastimes!_ lo aventó con su escudo y le dio un golpe con la espada logrando tambalearlo.

_ ¿Crees que a tu esposa le guste esto?_ dijo con dificultad tratando de reponerse.

_ ¡Es a su hermana a quien defiendo!_ señalo el pelinegro_ Ella me apoyara.

_ ¿Crees que lo haga cuando sepa las intenciones de Beryl?_ le dijo aventándole el escudo para tratar de hacerlo caer.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ evito el golpe y dejo caer el suyo para estar en las mismas condiciones.

_ ¡Olvídalo! _ sonrió_ Pero si la quieres…_ lo miro con burla_ Te la regalo, no me interesa una yegua que cualquiera puede montar.

_ ¡Maldito cerdo!_ se arrojo sobre el dándole un duro golpe con su espada, logrando que la de el pelirrojo cayera de sus manos por la fuerza del mismo golpe a la vez que caía también.

_ ¡Darién!_ grito Seiya al mirar como su amigo intentaba darle un golpe fulminante.

_ ¡Estoy bien!_ dijo jadeando, por el cansancio y la ira contenida_ ¡Estoy bien!_ dijo quedo, mirando a su primo quien solo sonreía.

_ Ha sido un placer entrenar contigo, primo_ se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo _ Y lo que dije…es en serio, te la puedes quedar.

Darién lo miro marcharse mientras Seiya corría a su lado ¿Beryl seria libre? Pero eso no debía importarle, el ya era un hombre casado. Felizmente casado con una mujer que lo quería, una mujer que nunca sabría si lo amaba por un recuerdo de su niñez o por lo que era ahora.

Bajo la mirada al ver la forma en que lo observaba Seiya ¿Qué podía decirle?

Que tenía dudas, que tenía miedo de que Serena un día al sentirse libre lo dejara, que ella al fin saliendo de esas paredes se diera cuenta de que podría tener al hombre que quisiera a pesar de ser ciega. O que las dulces palabras de Beryl le daban esperanza de recuperar lo que una vez tuvo.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces?_ le grito Seiya_ ¿Por qué peleas por esa mujer?

_ Rubeus la golpeo_ bramo lleno de rabia_ No dejare que la lastime.

_ ¿Y Serena?_ pregunto mirándolo muy molesto_ ¿Acaso castigaras a Setsuna y Beryl por mantenerla encerrada en su propio hogar?

_ Ella ahora cuenta con mi protección_ desvió la mirada avergonzado_ Nadie la lastimara.

_ ¿Ni siquiera tú?_ diciendo esto se retiro molesto.

Dejando al pelinegro en un caos de dudas, no sabía ya que pensar o sentir. Miro hacia donde se localizaba la torre donde seguramente estaría Serena, ella no merecía que tuviera dudas con su matrimonio.

Empezó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, tenía mucho que hacer. Primero mandaría un mensaje para avisar que llegaría en unas semanas, necesitaba que se apuraran con las reformas al castillo. Arreglaría todo para que pronto partieran, y por el camino le enseñaría a Serena los lugares de una forma que ella pudiera verlos con solo sentirlos.

Siguió su camino trazando planes y pensando que sitios podría visitar durante su trayecto. Seria emocionante ver esos lugares conocidos por él a través de su esposa. Serena le hacía notar cosas tan sencillas que nunca antes hizo.

Sonrió al imaginar la emoción y alegría de ella al saber que partirían en unos días. Sí, eso haría. Le avisaría y ordenaría que todo estuviera listo para que su esposa viajara cómoda.

_ ¿Cómo se atrevió?_ miro a la mujer que lloraba_ ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi lado?

_ ¿Cómo hacerlo?_ sollozo ella_ ¡Te mataría! ¡Y, eso no lo soportaría!

_ ¡El jamás me pondrá un dedo encima!_ dijo acariciando su mejilla_ Se demasiadas cosas para que se atreva a retarme.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ dejo de sollozar mirándolo con curiosidad.

_Nada con importancia_ encogió los hombros _ ¡Oh, Beryl! ¡Mi pequeña arpía!_ le dijo con cariño_ Deja que te cure tus heridas.

Lentamente la acaricio y poco a poco la desnudo besando su piel expuesta en el proceso. Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver como jadeaba al ver el moretón en su brazo.

_ ¡Maldito perro!_ dijo con rabia_ ¡Te juro que pagara!

_ ¡Oh, Jedite!_ sollozo ella _ Y…y…eso…no fue lo peor_ se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

_ ¿Qué te hizo?_ pregunto sujetándola de los brazos_ ¿Qué te hizo?_ le grito con impotencia al ver que ella lloraba mas.

_ ¡Me violo!_ dijo con un grito desgarrador y lleno de impotencia_ ¡Abuso de mi!_ gimió llena de dolor y se abrazo a él con desesperación.

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!_ la abrazo con la mirada llena de odio_ ¡Lo matare! ¡Te juro que lo matare!_ dijo con una rabia inmensa.

_ ¿En serio?_ se separo de el un poco_ ¿Harías eso por mi?

_ ¡Te lo juro Beryl!_ la miro y ella pudo apreciar en sus ojos la promesa dicha_ ¡Ese perro, no te tocara nunca más!

_ ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias amor!_ lo abrazo llorando_ No podría soportar otra noche con él, no tolero su contacto.

Jedite la sujeto y en silencio planeaba como deshacerse del hombre que lastimaba a la mujer que amaba. No noto la sonrisa de la pelirroja mientras según ella lloraba.

Sin darse cuenta había caído en su juego, el solamente era una pieza de ajedrez en su plan para asegurar su futuro.

Despacio ella lo empezó a besar, necesitaba que la dejara preñada. Necesitaba un hijo que le diera la oportunidad de ser la albacea de todo, si no era Jedite seria cualquier otro. El chiste era estar embarazada en estas fechas para que todo saliera como tenía planeado.

Jedite pronto respondió a sus caricias, el era feliz dándole consuelo y un poco de paz a la mujer que adoraba. Se entrego en cuerpo y alma, siendo tierno y detallista con ella, Beryl no merecía la vida que le daba Rubeus.

El sabía sobre los amantes de Beryl, pero sentía que ella lo hacía por buscar el cariño que Rubeus no le daba. Por lo mismo a veces el, con sus palabras la lastimaba y trataba de provocarle celos, quería que ella viera cuanto la amaba. Y esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, le demostraría que la amaba tanto, que se desharía del hombre que la hacía sufrir. Y una vez que se diera cuenta, ella tal vez…llegaría amarlo como él a ella.

Rubeus miraba con lujuria a la rubia que paseaba por el jardín. Su nana Luna se encontraba junto a ella, esa vieja metiche no la dejaba nunca sola. Aun así podría decirle unas cosas que seguramente le harían ver que su amado demonio no era lo que ella creía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se acerco a las dos mujeres, la mayor lo miro con duda. Y discretamente le aviso que tenían compañía.

_ ¡Hola, Rubeus!_ saludo sonriendo.

_ ¡Hola!_ dijo sin dejar de notar lo hermoso de esa sonrisa, tan simple y sencilla. Pero que transmitía en el muchas sensaciones_ No cabe duda que este hermoso jardín palidece ante ti ¡Estas muy linda esta mañana!

_ ¡Que tonterías dices!_ se sonrojo ella y bajo la mirada.

_Es la verdad_ le dijo acercándose más a ella, pero su nana se puso discretamente en su camino_ ¿Y Darién? _ miro con rabia a la mujer.

No lo dejaría acercarse a ella, pero sembraría la duda en la rubia. Miro con burla a la mujer que lo miraba duramente.

_ Creo que está arreglando unas cosas_ dijo pensativa.

Darién le había dicho que partirían en unos días, aprovecharían el viaje para describirle los lugares que habían cambiado durante ese tiempo y algunos más que ella no conoció de niña. Eso daría tiempo de llegar cuando el castillo de su esposo estuviera listo para cuando ellos llegaran.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ pregunto confundido mirando como su nana sonreía.

_ Para nuestro viaje_ sonrió ella con ilusión volviendo su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz de él.

_ Pensé que esperaría a que tuviera todo listo_ le dijo pensando que decirle, como dejarle la duda en su corazón.

_Si, así es_ asintió entusiasmada_ Pero él quiere mostrarme cosas que no conozco.

_ Sera toda una experiencia para ti_ sin previo aviso la tomo del brazo dejando a Luna sin la menor oportunidad de evitarlo_ ¿Por qué no caminamos? Desearía escuchar sobre esos famosos cuentos que a tantos tiene cautivados.

_ Solo son historias que imagino_ sintió un estremecimiento nada agradable ante su toque, pero disimulo para no ofenderlo_ No es nada.

_ Claro que si_ sonrió mirando de cerca a la rubia, su piel se sentía suave al tacto, su aroma era exquisito y seductor, sus labios pedían ser besados. Como desearía sentir sus labios en cada parte de su cuerpo_ Mi primo es un hombre con suerte, tiene una esposa bellísima.

_Beryl es muy hermosa_ dejo que la condujera por los jardines, pero sentía la presencia muy de cerca de su nana Luna_ Usted también es muy afortunado.

_Tal vez_ dijo con un suspiro_ Pero mi esposa no me ama_ miro a la rubia para ver su reacción y sonrió ante esta_ Siempre lo supe, pero aun así acepte todo porque yo si la amaba.

_ Pero… ¿Acaso no has tratado de conquistarla?_ pregunto tratando de no pensar en lo que su corazón sentía.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ dijo con fervor_ He tratado diferentes manera para llegar a su corazón, pero sé que nunca me amara como a Darién_ callo de repente_ ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento…yo…!

_No…está bien_ dijo con dificultad la rubia, ella se sujeto de su brazo y escucho un gemido quedo de dolor_ ¿Está bien?

_ Si, es solo que mi brazo quedo un poco maltrecho por la pelea con Darién_ sonrió ante la palidez de la rubia.

_ ¿Pelearon?_ pregunto sorprendida_ ¿Por qué?

_ No sé qué le dijo Beryl_ dijo con dolor_ Se que tenemos problemas y tal vez por la desesperación al ver su alejamiento no medí mis fuerzas.

_ ¿La golpeo?_ le miro, en su voz notaba dolor…pero no lo sentía sincero.

_ Fue en un momento de ira_ trato de sonar arrepentido_ Pero jamás lastimaría a Beryl con intención.

_ ¿Qué le dijo Darién?_ no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

_ Que no debía lastimarla_ miro la confusión y dolor en el rostro de ella ante sus palabras_ Se que tal vez Darién sienta aun algo por la mujer que le arrebate_ luego dijo arrepentido_ ¡Perdón Serena! Sé que no debo decirte esto, pero siento que me ahogo si no saco esto que traigo dentro…tanto miedo…y dolor.

_No te preocupes_ sonrió tratando de no dejarle ver lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras_ Se que en un matrimonio hay problemas y que mi esposo está actuando con honor al tratar de defender a mi hermana_ le dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero más que nada para convencerse a sí misma_ Después de todo, Beryl es un miembro de su familia.

_Si, así es_ siguió caminado sujetándola, su calor lo inundaba y sentía la necesidad de tomarla ahí mismo. Si no fuera por esa arpía que no los dejaba solos y se mantenía alerta_ Pero debe entender que es mi matrimonio y que antes de actuar de esa manera debió preguntarme a mí, que pasaba ¿No lo cree así? _ miro la confusión en el semblante de la rubia_ Después de todo yo soy su primo, no soy ningún desconocido.

Serena solo asintió ¿Cómo negar lo que le decía? Darién no debió enfrentarlo sin saber los motivos, sin importar los que fueran sabía que no estaba bien que Rubeus agrediera a Beryl. Pero también debía reconocer que ante todo esto, Darién debió primero entablar una conversación con su primo y luego tomar acciones.

Nunca se entero que Rubeus golpeara a Beryl, siempre escucho que era un matrimonio tranquilo y que él viajaba constantemente. También había escuchado que Beryl engañaba a su esposo mientras este se ausentaba en esos viajes. Pero… ¿Seria cierto? ¿Beryl jamás amo a Rubeus? ¿Entonces por qué se caso?

No quería sentir este dolor ante la duda que tenia ¿Darién aun amaría a Beryl? Tal vez ahora que se habían encontrado el amor del pasado había vuelto a renacer.

_Bueno, será mejor que me retire_ le beso la mano_ Debo ir a ver a mi esposa y tratar de arreglar esto ¡Por favor! Olvida mis palabras y solo piensa que hablo mi miedo a perder a Beryl.

_Si, no te preocupes_ le sonrió tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Lo sintió alejarse y escucho sus pisadas que se perdían a la distancia. Levanto el rostro hacia el sol, tratando de capturar un poco de calor que la hiciera desaparecer el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

_ Serena, niña_ escucho a su nana hablarle con dulzura_ ¿Está bien?

_Si, estoy bien_ suspiro sintiendo la suave caricia de los rayos del sol, no quería preocuparla por las dudas que ella tenía.

_ ¿Quiere ir adentro?_ la tomo de la mano.

_Si, quiero estar linda para mi esposo esta noche_ sonrió dejando atrás sus temores.

Luna asintió y la condujo a sus aposentos, ahí hizo que le prepararan un baño de pétalos de rosas. También dispuso de uno de los trajes de gala para que estuviera muy hermosa esa noche. Una vez lista con cuidado le hizo un hermoso peinado, para terminar le puso el collar que le había regalado el pelinegro.

_ ¿Cómo me veo?_ pregunto ansiosa.

_ Te ves bellísima_ contesto el pelinegro mirando embelesado a su esposa.

_ Así es mi niña, te ves muy linda_ sonrió satisfecha Luna, mirando al pelinegro acercarse a su mujer_ Con su permiso_ se retiro dejándolos solos.

_ Te vez…tan hermosa_ acaricio su suave pelo, su mejilla y por ultima los labios de la joven_ Eres exquisita, mi querida esposa.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Darién! Estoy tan feliz de oírte tan complacido_ sonrió acariciando su rostro y notando la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

_ Bueno, bajemos_ la tomo de la mano y la coloco en su brazo.

Al entrar Serena escucho a las personas murmuran sobre ellos, eran palabras de admiración y respeto. Sonriendo se sentó junto a su esposo, y a su lado se coloco Seiya quien con sus alegres historias hizo de la noche muy divertida para ella. Le gustaba oír sobre las cosas que le platicaba, cada aventura, travesura o simplemente convivencia que el joven Seiya compartió con Darién en esos años de duras batallas.

Darién siempre intervenía cuando quería platicar sobre ciertas situaciones vergonzosas y Seiya solamente sonreía diciéndole que algún día que se descuidara Darién le diría todo sobre su amigo.

Serena simplemente estaba feliz, tanto que las palabras y dudas que Rubeus le había sembrado en su corazón se fueron desvaneciendo. De pronto todo mundo quedo en un quedo silencio, escuchaba los murmullos sobre quien había entrado al salón de banquetes.

__ ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Era cierto_ escucho a una de las damas de Beryl_ Su marido la lastimo._

__Según me dijo uno de los soldados_ dijo otra_ El demonio Chiba enfrento a Rubeus por haber lastimado a Beryl._

__ Eso quiere decir que aun la ama_ intervino otra_ No cabe duda que Beryl es una mujer muy bella._

__Serena también lo es_ dijo la primera_ Lastima que sea ciega, es solo una carga_ dijo con desprecio._

La rubia intento que las palabras de esas mujeres no la lastimaran. Tal vez había quedado ciega, pero sus demás sentidos estaban muy desarrollados, pero en ese momento hubiera querido no escuchar esas suaves palabras que sabia solo pudo escuchar ella.

Sintió que Darién se tensaba y tomo su mano, la cual estaba cerrada en un puño. El cual no dejaba que la tomara como ella hubiera querido, quería sentir su calor y saber que estaba ahí con ella. Pero solo sentía una ira contenida…y sabía el motivo de esta.

La gente siguió platicando y a pesar de que Seiya quiso alegrar a la rubia, el noto que esta se encontraba ausente. Miro a Darién el cual no perdía detalle de la pareja que había entrado, era una suerte que Serena no lo viera. Porque si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que se le destrozaría el corazón al ver la mirada ardiente que Darién le dirigía a Beryl.

La noche paso tranquila para todos, menos para una joven rubia que lloraba en silencio. Conteniendo las lágrimas al sentir el rechazo de su esposo cuando intento tomar su mano una vez más y este solo la hizo a un lado dejándola que ella buscara a tientas el contacto de él. Al final se dio por vencida y solo entrelazo sus manos en el regazo.

La música empezó a sonar lenta y suave, Serena pensó que Darién la sacaría a bailar. Pero nunca llego la invitación, de pronto el aroma del perfume que usaba Beryl le inundo su sentido del olfato.

_ ¡Darién!_ saludo ella alegre_ ¡Muchas gracias! Se lo que hiciste, pero no era necesario. Como te dije es solo una penitencia por haber sido tan tonta_ dijo ella con un tono triste, que para nada convenció a Serena y mucho menos a Seiya.

_ No estás sola Beryl_ dijo el pelinegro, ignorando el tono aun mas pálido de su mujer_ ¿Te gustaría bailar?

_ ¡Oh! No se…tal vez Serena…_ miro a la rubia que permanecía con la mirada baja, observo el collar y por un momento se puso roja de envidia por ver tan hermosa prenda en ella _ Tal vez ella quiera bailar ¿Te molesta, hermanita?_ dijo con burla, tratando de lastimarla.

_No, claro que no_ miro hacia donde provenía la voz de la pelirroja_ Además, estoy cansada.

Darién de inmediato sonrió y se levanto para bailar con Beryl, este observo a su primo sonreír dejándolo desconcertado ¿Eso qué significaba? Ignorándolo se perdió en el baile, recordando que ahí en el pasado estuvo con ella. Que había planeado tantas cosas en ese mismo lugar, para su futuro junto a ella.

Beryl sonrió cuando miro a Serena retirarse de la mano de Seiya, había logrado lastimarla. Le demostraría que nadie se podría fijar en ella, por muy hermosa que fuera. Nadie dejaría de notar que su ceguera era un estorbo y que solo sería un lastre en la vida de cualquier hombre, eso se lo dejaría en claro…muy en claro a su querida hermanita.

Serena se empezó a quitar todo, no dejo que Luna la ayudara. Quería estar sola y que nadie la compadeciera, no quería que nadie viera lo mucho que sufría. Hacia tanto tiempo que había escondido su dolor por haber quedado así…ciega.

Quedo por completo desnuda y busco la silla donde Luna siempre colocaba su camisón, con cuidado se lo puso y se acostó. Por largo rato espero a Darién, tal vez al notar que se había ido subiría con ella. Pero no fue así, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y las limpio de inmediato al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Sabía que era Darién por su olor, al parecer estaba un poco tomado. Escucho como se quitaba su ropa y poco después sintió su peso en la cama.

_ ¿Por qué peleaste con Rubeus?_ la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder detenerla.

_ Porque lastimo a Beryl_ dijo con rabia_ Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

_ Pero es tu primo, debiste ver qué pasaba, antes de recurrir a la violencia_ le dijo tratando de sonar calmada_ Eso no solucionara nada.

_ ¿Y dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo?_ la miro entre la oscuridad_ Si lo vuelve hacer, yo también lo golpeare hasta que le quede claro que no debe tocarla ¿Esta claro?

_Si, muy claro_ contuvo su enojo ante la actitud de el_ Pero aun así debes de entender que atraviesan por problemas, nunca antes escuche que Rubeus la golpeara y tal vez hablando con el podría el arreglar sus diferencias con Beryl sin necesidad de la violencia.

_Tal vez nunca escuchaste chismes sobre que Rubeus lastimara a Beryl_ le respondió con rabia_ Además fueron pocas las veces que Beryl visito el castillo de tu padre, tú que sabes si mi primo la ha lastimado antes en su hogar.

_ Darién no puedes…

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Entiende de una vez!_ se levanto furioso_ ¡No dejare que la lastime! ¿Entendiste?_ sin dejar que le contestara se alejo de ella.

Serena escucho que se vestía con rabia y rapidez, se había molestado por algo que tranquilamente pudieron hablar. Sintió sus pasos alejarse y escucho como abría y cerraba al ultimo la puerta fuertemente.

La rubia lloro en silencio ¿Cómo podía pelear por un hombre que no la amaba? ¿Cómo enfrentar a una mujer que siempre tendría el corazón de su esposo? Se acostó dejando que las lagrimas salieran libremente, no se dejaría vencer. Lo conquistaría, lo amaría de una manera que le dejara en claro que ninguna otra le daría lo que ella le entregaba con todo su corazón…su alma y su vida por completo.

Así, poco a poco el llanto y el cansancio la hicieron que se rindiera al sueño. Ya casi amanecía cuando sintió el peso del pelinegro a su lado cuando este entraba al calor de las mantas. Serena se acerco a él para abrazarlo y olio el aroma de una mujer en el…Beryl.

Pero lo peor fue sentir que el pelinegro se volteaba dándole la espalda, Serena se mordió los labios para no llorar, no quería su lastima ni compasión… solo quería que la amara, pero sentía que eso se volvía tan lejano e imposible para ella.

A las pocas horas Darién se levanto, se sentía fatal. Le había gritado a Serena, cuando ella solamente quería ayudarle a resolver un problema familiar. Pero le daba tanta rabia que Rubeus lastimara a la mujer que pudo haber sido su esposa, además nunca dejaría que nadie lastimara a una mujer por los motivos que fueran.

Cuando salió de ahí furioso se encontró con Beryl, ella sonriendo se acerco a él cotoneando sus caderas y mirándolo con una promesa contenida.

_**_ ¡Darién! ¡Mi querido, Darién!_ lo abrazo_ Ahora sé que mis ruegos fueron siempre escuchados, que tu corazón aun siente algo por mí.**_

_**_ Beryl, solo hice lo justo_ la aparto un poco_ No dejaría que nadie lastimara a una mujer, sin importar los motivos.**_

_**_ Aun así, se que lo hiciste por mi_ se acerco mas apretando sus senos contra su fuerte torso_ ¡Mi dulce Darién!_ ella cerró los ojos y se aferro al cuello del pelinegro.**_

_**Fue un beso suave, que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono cuando la pelirroja se restregó contra la virilidad de Darién, la cual estaba más que lista.**_

_**_ ¡Te deseo! ¡Te deseo tanto!_ dijo ella apasionada.**_

_**_Lo siento Beryl_ Darién la aparto_ No puedo…yo estoy con Serena y…**_

_**_ Pero no la amas_ le dijo ella_ Me amas a mí, siempre será así.**_

_**_ ¡No Beryl! Déjalo así_ se separo de ella por completo_ Lo nuestro no fue, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de ver lo que nuestra relación pudo ser. El destino nos puso en diferentes caminos, yo estoy con una mujer que me ama y tú debes tratar de solucionar tus problemas con Rubeus.**_

_**_ ¿Pero tú la amas? ¿O solo estas con ella por compromiso? ¿O por compasión, tal vez?_ le pregunto mirándolo con burla.**_

_**_ Eso…es asunto mío y de nadie más_ le dijo entre dientes_ Con tu permiso_ paso a un lado de ella_ Buenas noches, Beryl.**_

Después de eso, estuvo platicando con Seiya. El cual se la pasó diciéndole lo estúpido que era por lastimar a Serena. Le platico como ella se retiro en silencio a sus aposentos, negándose a que Luna la acompañara. Después de todo el siempre lo hacía ya, el la desnudaba y deshacía su peinado para poder estar con ella, una costumbre que dejo de lado por estar con Beryl. Por tratar de revivir un pasado donde era feliz y lo tenía todo.

Miro al pequeña figura de su esposa que se encontraba bajo las mantas, despacio salió de la cama para no despertarla. La había lastimado al darle la espalda, el escucho sus suaves sollozos. Pero no había hecho nada para consolarla, no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que le había dicho.

Tiempo atrás su padre en cierta forma lo había manipulado para formar una familia, después lo había hecho a un lado como un despojo. Luego nuevamente lo hacía obligándolo a cumplir un trato que le abría viejas heridas por su necedad de un heredero. A pesar de que esta vez probaba un poco de felicidad que pensó no gozaría, aun así no dejaría que nadie gobernara su vida. Serena debía entender que sus acciones serian respetadas sin la menor duda.

Se vistió y salió de ahí, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a la pequeña rubia que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió al ver su rostro tranquilo, iría al jardín y le cortaría unas hermosas rosas para alegrarle el día. Con esto en mente salió hacia los pasillos y se dirigía hacia allá, cuando los gritos de Seiya llamaron su atención.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién!_ se acerco corriendo, se veía conmocionado.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ miro a la demás gente que corría hacia afuera, más bien hacia donde se encontraba la puerta principal.

_ ¡Es Rubeus!_ dijo sin aliento_ Alguien lo encontró en el pozo que rodea el castillo_ lo miro atento_ ¡Esta muerto!

_ ¿Muerto?_ corrió hacia el lugar_ ¿Cómo?

_No lo sé_ se fue detrás de el_ Alguien lo vio flotando, vine a decirte en cuanto me avisaron.

Darién freno su carrera al llegar, miro como Artemis sacaban el cuerpo de Rubeus junto con varios hombres del pozo. Se acerco despacio y sintió escalofríos cuando lo voltearon sobre su espalda, ahí estaba tendido el hombre que de una manera u otra había sellado su destino al quitarle todo lo que él quería.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto a Artemis quien empezaba a revisar el cuerpo.

_No lo sabemos señor_ contesto uno de los hombres que habían ayudado_ Uno de los guardias lo noto cuando fue hora de cambiar de turno, nadie se dio cuenta ni sabemos desde cuando está ahí.

_ Seguramente fue después de la media noche_ dijo otro_ Yo lo vi muy tomado, pero él se dirigía a sus aposentos_ se quedo pensativo_ Seguramente salió a cazar así como estaba y cayo.

_ Si yo también lo vi muy tomado_ afirmo el primero_ Estaba con su caballero Jedite, pero él se retiro primero.

_ Solo fue un accidente_ dijo Artemis al terminar de revisar el cuerpo_ Seguramente cayo, se supone que debieron cerrar las puertas o levantar el puente.

_Si, pero el señor Rubeus dio órdenes de dejar todo así_ señalo uno de los guardias_ Según temprano saldría de caza y no quería tardar en salir en lo que se abrían las puertas y bajaba el puente.

_Pues ahora tendremos que lamentar esto_ dijo Artemis mirando con lastima el cuerpo inerte de Rubeus.

_ ¿Beryl, ya lo sabe?_ pregunto el pelinegro mirando a su primo ¡No lo podía creer!

_No, aun no_ dijo uno de ellos_ Son pocos los que saben y parece que aun ella no se levanta.

_Muy bien _ dijo y camino hacia adentro, debía comunicarle la noticia_ Preparen todo_ ordeno antes de retirarse por completo.

Seiya lo miro caminar por el patio y luego dirigirse hacia la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de Beryl, desvió la mirada y observo a Rubeus ¿Seria un accidente o alguien lo llego hasta ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban los guardias que vigilaban el puente? Se acero a Artemis para dejarle saber sus dudas, sentía plena confianza en él y presentía que también tenía sus dudas sobre ese accidente.

Darién no sabía cómo decirle esto a Beryl, se acerco a sus aposentos y toco a su puerta. Escucho ruidos adentro como si estuviera alguien más con ella ¿Ya vendría alguien a darle la noticia? De pronto la puerta se abrió, Beryl no se notaba que hubiera apenas despertado y trato de mirar al interior, seguramente era Setsuna.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto confundida.

_ ¿Estás sola?_ le pregunto mirando que solo tenía puesto un ligero camisón.

_Si _ dijo con un ronroneo sensual_ Rubeus al parecer salió a cazar desde muy temprano_ se acaricio el borde de los senos mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios, en una clara invitación para el pelinegro.

_Beryl…yo…_ no sabía cómo decirle ignorando sus intentos de seducción_ Sucedió un lamentable accidente.

_ ¿Qué accidente? ¿Es Rubeus?_ lo miro confundida.

_Si…el…

_ ¡Beryl! ¡Beryl! ¡Rubeus está muerto!_ los gritos de la madre de Beryl lo interrumpieron.

_ ¡No! ¡No!_ gimió desesperada la pelirroja y casi enseguida se desmayo.

Darién la alcanzo a sujetar antes de que cayera al piso, de inmediato la coloco en su cama mientras Setsuna le daba sales para que reaccionara. Miro su rostro delicado y vulnerable, ahora se había quedado sola y sentía que debía protegerla.

Setsuna lo miraba con odio, mientras atendía a su hija. El pelinegro la ignoro y poco después observo cómo reaccionaba Beryl, al mirarlo se lleno de horror y se cubrió el rostro.

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡No es posible que este muerto!_ gimió desesperada_ Debe ser un error.

_ ¡No hay ningún error!_ le contesto Setsuna acomodándola entre las almohadas_ ¡Tu marido está muerto! _ miro al pelinegro_ ¡Y es su culpa!

_ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo mataste!_ dijo Beryl con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para Darién.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ la miro con rabia_ ¡Murió ahogado! Al parecer tomo demasiado y cayó al pozo que rodea el castillo.

_Si, tal vez sucedió así_ intervino Setsuna_ Pero por haber sacado a la luz a la ciega de Serena solo trajo mala suerte.

_ ¡Cállese! ¡Maldita mujer!_ la enfrento_ ¡Usted y sus supersticiones me tienen harto!

_ ¿Qué paso?_ se escucho la voz de Serena que entraba a ver a su hermana.

Luna le había avisado lo que sucedió y de inmediato fue a ver a Beryl, ella necesitaba el apoyo de la familia en esos momentos. Desde que se iba acercando escucho las voces de su esposo y Setsuna que discutían.

_ ¡Tú! ¡Eres la culpable de todo esto!_ la señalo como si fuera el mismo demonio_ ¡Tu desgracia a marcado a esta familia!

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunto confundida

_ Cuando quedaste ciega, días después sufrió ese ataque el prometido de Beryl_ señalo al pelinegro que permanecía callado_ Darién quedo herido de muerte y marcado de por vida ¡Mi hija tuvo que casarse con un hombre cruel y malvado! _ siguió con sus palabras hirientes y llenas de odio_ Pero cuando por fin todo se calmaba, nuevamente tu desgracia nos afecta a nosotros.

_ Pero…yo…

_ ¡Solo traes la mala suerte!_ la interrumpió_ Tal vez mi hija este embarazada y ese hijo nazca sin su padre ¿Estas contenta? ¿Te gusta sentir que todos sufren como tú? ¡Maldita ciega!

Estaba por golpearla cuando Darién la detuvo, la miro con rabia y Setsuna solo se encogió en su sitio sintiendo en esa mirada llena de promesas que acabaría con ella si tocaba a su mujer.

_ Sera mejor que se tranquilice Setsuna_ dijo calmado, pero en un tono amenazante_ No dejare que lastime a mi esposa por sus ridiculeces_ miro a Beryl que se encontraba callada_ Todo se está preparando para velar a tu marido, si estas esperando al futuro heredero de los Chiba me encargare de tu protección.

_ ¡Gracias Darién! ¡Muchas gracias!_ sonrió complacida y miro a la rubia que permanecía detrás de Darién_ Sabia que nunca me dejarías sola, tu nunca podrías dejarme_ dijo notando el dolor en las facciones de su hermana.

_ Bueno, nos retiramos_ tomo a Serena de la mano y la condujo hacia afuera donde los esperaba Luna_ Descansa, si te sientes bien baja para poder estar al lado de tu esposo_ dijo al salir.

Después de que se fueron Beryl se levanto molesta, camino de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

_ ¿Has intentado estar preñada?_ miro a su hija que se veía molesta.

_ ¿Qué si lo he intentado? ¡Claro que sí!_ le contesto molesta_ Pero esto arruina todo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ la miro interrogante.

_ Debo quedar embarazada pronto_ dijo pensativa ignorando a su madre_ La cuentas deben coincidir ¡El muy idiota!

_ ¿Qué pasa Beryl? ¿Algo me ocultas?_ le pregunto mirando como la pelirroja se paseaba más nerviosa por el cuarto.

_ ¡Vete madre! ¡Déjame sola!_ le grito y la saco a empujones_ No necesito de tus sabios consejos ahora_ le dijo con ironía.

Una vez sola pensaba la manera de poder lograr su objetivo. El idiota de Jedite se había adelantado a sus planes, en la madrugada entro a sus aposentos y ella pensando que era Rubeus se hizo la dormida.

_**_ ¡Beril!_ se oyó su nombre en un susurro.**_

_**_ ¿Jedite? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ se levanto y de inmediato bloqueo la puerta.**_

_**_No te preocupes_ sonrió ante su acción_ El, no vendrá.**_

_**_ ¿Estas seguro?_ sonrió con sensualidad y se acerco a él.**_

_**_ Muy seguro_ la abrazo y de inmediato se lanzo sobre ella.**_

_**No hubo juegos previos, simplemente el deseo por satisfacerse por parte de ella. Casi amanecía cuando miro que él la miraba fijamente.**_

_**_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto levantándose.**_

_**_ Nada, solo que ahora esto será muy placentero de ahora en adelante_ sonrió acariciando sus senos.**_

_**_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ lo aparto y lo miro seria.**_

_**_ Que ya no ocultaremos lo nuestro_ se acerco a ella acariciando su rostro ahora_ Tu y yo seremos libres.**_

_**_ ¿Qué hiciste?_ pregunto furiosa, tenía un mal presentimiento al mirar la sonrisa en el.**_

_**Iba a contestar, pero de pronto los golpes a la puerta la hicieron que olvidara lo que pensaba. Hizo que Jedite se fuera por un pasadizo secreto, de inmediato se arreglo y abrió la puerta. Sorprendida miro a Darién y sonrió al pensar que tal vez había cambiado de opinión. Pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro se preocupo nuevamente.**_

Esto había estropeado todo, Jedite hizo todo antes de tiempo. Por un momento pensó que Darién tal vez lo había enfrentado una vez más, pero esta vez en un duelo. Pero no fue así, el idiota de su amante había echado todo a perder. Ahora tendría que quedar embarazada lo antes posible, tenía que tener al heredero Chiba que tanto le había pedido Mamoru. O si no perdería todo.

Beryl se acaricio el vientre plano, tal vez ahora estaría la semilla de Jedite dentro de ella. Pero eso no aseguraba que un niño crecería en su interior. Sonrió pensando que sería divertido buscar al futuro padre del heredero de todo lo que poseyó Rubeus en vida. Oh si... seguramente Rubeus se revolcaría en la tumba, cuando el hijo bastardo de alguien tome todo lo que él tuvo.

Con esto en mente salió y llamo a sus damas, tendría que mostrarse como la más dolida viuda. Haría que Darién sintiera tanta piedad por ella que seguramente la tomaría como su protegida, a ella y su futuro bebe.

Soltó una carcajada al pensar que todo esto haría sufrir a Serena, sería tan dulce dejarle ver que Darién siempre seria suyo…Siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas(os) muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, comentarios y visitas.<strong>

Alguien me pregunto la edad de Darién. En el primer capítulo la puse y desde entonces, según yo han pasado como unos ocho años.

Darién ahora tiene: 33

Serena ahora tiene: 19

Beryl tiene ahora: 25

Bueno como pueden ver ya está empezando Beryl a hacer de las suyas y la pobre de Serena lo está pagando por que Darién aun desea lo que tuvo en el pasado. Solo a esperar que no sea tarde y pierda lo mas por lo menos.

Muchas gracias a.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Siii, lo se Patty...pero debes entender al Darien que desea volver a ese tiempo en que tenia el mundo a sus pies. Ahhh Patty casi siempre llego arrastrando los pies, pero ni modo a echarle ganas. cofcof firmacofcof.

**Ameeran:** jajajaja, ni modo es necesario que haga ese papel para que lo odiemos y luego digamos "ahhhhh que lindo" cuando se arrastre por Serena pidiendo perdon =P

**nahima-chan:** Gracias por comentar, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este cap.

Tambien gracias a las que tiene cuenta:

**Adileyne- MarthitaJimenez- moon86- Usagi Conejita- SEREDAR- Dayanna- Angel Negro 29- Usagi13chiba- aRiizaii.**

Listo **ARiizaii**, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Nos vemos en el proximo, subire tambien en el blog con las imagenes que siento quedarian con este cap.

Feliz dia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia con ideas de por aqui y por alla.**

**11/05/2011**

_**Muchas gracias por seguir agregando a favoritos y alertas esta historia, asi como tambien todas sus visitas y comentarios. Perdon por la tardanza.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, que disfruten el capitulo que es bastante largo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

Todo paso lentamente, varios conocidos de los Tsukino cercanos a sus tierras fueron a presentar sus condolencias. Beryl se mostro como ida, ausente, dolida por la pérdida de su amado esposo, mientras que Setsuna le decía a todo mundo que su hija estaba así también por que perdía no solo al esposo y compañero, si no también al padre de su futuro hijo.

Varios empezaron a decirle que contaran con ellos para cualquier cosa, sabían que si Beryl daba a luz al ansiado heredero de los Chiba ella sería una mujer muy poderosa por que quedaría como la albacea de todo, hasta que el niño tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar las riendas de su fortuna.

Serena permanecía con Darién, ella sentía lejano a su esposo ¿Acaso las palabras de Setsuna tuvieron poder en él? Tal vez si era cierto que su desgracia fue la causante de cada tragedia en su familia, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él. Pero desde que paso todo esto no tenía tiempo para ella, y lo entendía por qué el ahora estaba a cargo de todo en lo que su padre regresaba.

Ya era tarde cuando Luna la llevo con ella, no tenia caso estar ahí cuando no podía ayudar en nada en ese momento. Una vez en su habitación se recostó para esperar a Darien, el también tenia que descansar.

Pero nuevamente el cansancio la venció, quedo dormida sin notar que el pelinegro entraba y al verla se recostó con ella. La abrazo y Serena se acomodo para estar en sus brazos, Darién suspiro pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Por el momento el retorno a su hogar tendría que esperar, había mandado un recado a su padre para avisarle sobre la muerte de Rubeus y estaba segura que Mamoru viajaría para comprobar el embarazo de Beryl.

Beryl tendría el ansiado heredero que su padre tanto quiso. Miro a Serena que dormía tranquila, también ella podría estar embarazada, miro hacia la ventana concentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche. No se había puesto a pensar en que formaría una familia con Serena, con su defecto había dado por sentado que jamás se casaría. Sonrió imaginando a una muñequita igualita a su mujer o tal vez un hombrecito a su semejanza al cual le enseñaría todo lo que el sabia.

Con esto en su mente y corazón se quedo dormido, inconscientemente puso una mano en el vientre de la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para trasladar el cuerpo de Rubeus a su lugar de nacimiento, sus restos descansarían junto a sus padres y antepasados.

_ ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?_ Seiya miro al peli plateado que observaba a unos hombres.

_ Que tienes razón_ le contesto sin perder de vista a la gente que iba y venía_ Esto no fue un accidente.

_ Es raro que Rubeus cayera y que nadie se diera cuenta, en el silencio de la noche los soldados que vigilaban debieron escucharlo ya fuera su caída o tal vez sus intentos por salir_ dijo pensativo.

_Bueno, tal vez no estaban en sus puestos_ lo miro notando su duda_ Pero también se me hace raro lo de que Rubeus estuviera tan tomado.

_ ¿No tomaba hasta embriagarse?_ Lo miro desconcertado.

_No, al menos no tanto como para perder la conciencia_ se quedo pensando un momento_ Rubeus era un hombre con varios enemigos y no quería que lo tomaran desprevenido.

_ Puede que se sintiera seguro aquí_ miro a su alrededor.

_ Aquí es donde tiene a la mayoría_ dijo con un tono irónico y señalo con la mirada a algunos hombres_ Además algunos vecinos también lo odiaba, pudieron poner gente a nuestro servicio para en algún momento poder actuar.

_ Esto está muy complicado_ se rasco la cabeza, tratando de entender todo_ Tengo un presentimiento sobre quien podría ser.

_ ¿Alguien en especial?_ lo miro sabiendo su respuesta.

_ Beryl_ dijo sin más_ Ella tenía muchos problemas con Rubeus, además por ahí se dice que este planeaba dejarla, pensaba pedir la separación por infidelidad y falta de hijos.

_ Si, también escuche algo de eso_ entrecerró los ojos tratando de mostrarse frio ante la situación, no podía acusar a nadie sin pruebas_ Alguien debió ver o escuchar algo…alguien debe saber_ miro a todos los del servicio.

_ Pero tal vez tenga o tengan miedo_ miro hacia él lo hacía, tal vez alguien vio quien manipulo todo para provocar la muerte de Rubeus ¿pero quién?

Los dos siguieron platicando, mientras Setsuna seguía diciéndole a todo mundo de que la pobre de Beryl tal vez enfrentaría un duro embarazo ahora con la pérdida de su esposo. Beryl decidió irse a dormir al pasar junto a su madre la llevo con ella.

_ Acompáñame mama_ la miro con dulzura.

_ Si hija, claro que si_ le sonrió y se despidió de unos amigos_ Necesitas descansar, mas ahora con lo de tu bebe.

_ Si, mama_ no dijo más y se retiro. Una vez en su habitación confronto a su madre_ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Estas loca o qué?

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una estúpida!_ la abofeteo_ ¡Por tu idioteces estamos metidas en un problema!

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ dijo tocándose la mejilla mirándola confundida.

_ Me he enterado que todo lo que poseía Rubeus pasara de nuevo a Darién si no estás embarazada ¡Perderás todo sin un heredero!_ le grito furiosa_ No te tocaría nada ¡Nada! Solo el titulo de viuda de Rubeus_ dijo con ironía lo último.

_ ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Qué pasara con mi dote?_ se paseo nerviosa por su habitación hablando consigo misma _ ¡No puedo perder todo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Maldición!

_ Por lo mismo debes quedar preñada_ la sujeto para dejarle las cosas en claro y le pusiera atención a lo que decía_ Recurre a tus amantes… a quien sea ¡Pero debes tener un hijo!

_ Lo sé, lo se_ deshizo de su agarre_ Estoy en eso, pero ahora debo quedar en este mes_ la miro furiosa_ Me has acorralado al decirle a todos que lo estoy.

_ ¿Y que esperabas? Tenía que darte tiempo para que Darién no se apodere de todo, Rubeus te dejo en esta casa una semana antes de la boda_ le recordó mirando la confusión en su rostro_ Las cuentas consideran si ponen empeño en hacer algo que siempre haces gustosa_ la miro detenidamente y le dijo _ Incluso has tratado de seducir a Darién.

_ El solo es un juego, algo para lastimar a la idiota de Serena_ se volvió haciendo una mueca de asco_ Le hare saber que a pesar de todo Darién siempre será mío.

_ ¡Déjate de juegos estúpidos! ¡Debes de embarazarte!_ se quedo pensativa_ Hay una mujer a las afueras de la aldea, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte.

Beryl solo asintió, ella conocía perfectamente a esa mujer. La anciana en algunas ocasiones le ayudo con sus…problemas.

Miro a su madre salir y de inmediato tomo una capa, tenía que salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Entre más pronto solucionara su problemas estaría tranquila en espera de el nacimiento de ese bebe para asegurar su posición.

Salió por el pasaje secreto y término cerca de los jardines, de ahí paso por el puente sin que los guardias la notaran. Entre la entrada y salida de la gente que los estaba visitando para darles el pésame, era un poco complicado que se fijaran en una persona más.

Camino rápido, tenía que llegar antes de que partieran las personas que llevarían el cuerpo de su difunto marido. Ella no viajaría por lo cansado del viaje y claro estaba que también se quedaría para que guardara reposo y no corriera riesgo alguno con su embarazo.

Llego a la cabaña de la mujer, frunció la nariz por el olor tan fuerte de las hierbas que la anciana preparaba. Era una mujer muy temida por los aldeanos y ella siempre los miraba con burla por las cosas que decían a su espalda.

_ Sabía que vendrías_ dijo la mujer sin siquiera volverse para ver quien había entrado.

_ Necesito de tu ayuda_ ignoro el escalofrió que sintió, la anciana tenia cierto aire que la intimidaba_ ¡Quiero un hijo! _ dijo sin más.

_ Tu esposo puede dártelo_ le respondió sin mirarla_ Es una lástima que este muerto.

_ No es necesario que sea de él_ sonrió acercándose hacia donde la anciana preparaba sus pociones_ Quiero algo que me ayude a que mi vientre reciba la semilla de un hombre.

_ Mi lady_ se volvió para mirarla_ Has forzado a la naturaleza y has retado a nuestro señor por ser una mujer muy ligera_ la barrio con la mirada.

_ ¡No necesito tus sermones anciana!_ le grito y miro varios de los frascos que tenía en una mesa_ ¿Cuál me puede ayudar?_ tomo uno y se lo mostro.

_ Por el momento nada_ se acerco a ella_ ¡Estas seca!_ puso su mano con firmeza en el vientre de Beryl_ Tu cuerpo debe mantener un periodo de descanso antes de que puedas retener una vida en ti.

_ ¡Entiende anciana!_ la confronto_ ¡Necesito lo que sea! ¡Debo tener un heredero!

_ Habrá uno, de eso no tengas duda_ sonrió y se dio la vuelta_ Toma esto, te ayudara a que tu cuerpo se restablezca_ le dio un poco del brebaje que preparaba.

_ ¿Con esto tendré al heredero?_ se abalanzo sobre ella y prácticamente le arrebato el vaso donde le había servido la bebida para poder tomárselo.

_ Habrá un heredero, es todo lo que te puedo decir_ siguió con lo suyo ignorándola y solo le tendió un frasco con un poco más_ Toma esto cada noche, pero solo un poco.

_ Mas te vale que funcione_ la amenazo_ Escucha bien Zirconia, si me fallas te mandare echar de estas tierras.

_ Ya te lo dije, habrá un heredero_ le contesto sin volverse, pero su mirada estaba ausente. Era como si viera mas allá de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento_ Un bello varón que conquistara al Demonio Chiba.

Beryl sonrió ante esto, seguramente era el hijo que ella tendría. Una vez que naciera estaba segura que Darién quedaría prendado a él, dejando de lado a Serena. Sería tan agradable ver como la rubia vivía olvidada mientras su esposo brindaba toda su atención a ella y su hijo.

Sin demora llego a su habitación, no tuvo ninguna dificultad nuevamente. Abrió el frasco y tomo de él con desesperación, era mejor asegurar las cosas. Hoy en la noche buscaría a Jedite o a cualquier otro que estuviera dispuesta a consolarla, después de todo necesitaba un poco de cariño la pobre viuda.

_ Tenemos todo listo_ dijo Seiya mirando a los demás que montaban_ ¿Partimos ya?

_Si, solo deja me despido_ el pelinegro se encamino a su habitación.

_ Muy bien_ le dijo su amigo_ Iremos adelantando, nos vemos en el camino.

Darién solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, unos minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Tenía miedo de entrar y ver el dolor en la mirada de Serena, desde esa noche que discutieron no habían tenido tiempo de aclarar todo ¿Cómo disculparse con ella sin dar marcha atrás a su decisión de cuidar de Beryl? Ahora más que nunca ella necesitaba de él y no quería que Serena se mostrara molesta por esto.

Sin más abrió la puerta, al entrar Serena se levanto de la cama en la cual estaba sentada como pensativa. Ella le brindo una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, con eso se sintió peor por haberle gritado sin razón alguna, cuando pudo haber hablado con ella tranquilamente.

_ Vengo a despedirme_ noto como su semblante se entristecía_ Regresare en un mes, tratare de que el viaje sea rápido_ se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla para levantarle su rostro hacia él.

_ ¡Te extrañare mucho! Pero entiendo que es tu obligación como pariente de Rubeus de llevarlo a la tierra de sus ancestros a que descanse_ dijo tranquila acariciándole la mejilla.

Darién la beso apasionadamente y en ese beso Serena le entregaba todo de ella, con ese beso quería trasmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Te amo!_ una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla dejando a Darién con un dolor en el corazón_ ¡Te amo!

_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi querida esposa!_ fue todo lo que pudo decir, tenía miedo…mucho miedo.

La rubia solo asintió y se soltó de él, era momento de dejarlo partir y esperaría ansiosa su regreso.

_ Mi padre tal vez venga_ dijo tratando de olvidarse de sus palabras.

_ ¿No estaba enfermo?_ pregunto confundida.

_ Sí, pero creo que solo fue un ardid por su parte_ no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que hizo su padre.

_ Lo esperare y le daré la bienvenida que se merece_ sonrió con gusto al saber que el padre de su esposo vendría.

_No bajes el puente y déjalo afuera_ señalo el pelinegro sonriendo al ver el rostro sorprendida de ella_ No es cierto pequeña_ le dio un suave beso_ Sera mejor que me vaya, debo alcanzarlos para ponernos en marcha.

_ Está bien_ lo abrazo_ Ten cuidado.

_ Lo hare pequeña _ salió de ahí.

En el camino se encontró con Beryl, la cual se veía como perdida mirando por la ventana al escuchar sus pasos se volvió para saludarlo.

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ le pregunto triste.

_ Si, en unas semanas regresare_ le dio tanta pena verla así, decaída y sin ánimo de nada_ Sera mejor que descanses, debes pensar en tu hijo.

_ Si, tienes razón_ bajo la mirada y se acaricio el vientre_ Tal vez su padre fue una bestia conmigo, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada_ levanto la vista para ver el rostro de Darién_ Este bebe me dará la fuerza para soportar mis errores del pasado, me imagino que si hubiera actuado de otra manera este bebe podría ser nuestro.

_ Nos vemos Beryl_ se despidió de prisa de ella, no quería escucharla. Dejarle sentir lo que puso ser confundía sus sentimientos.

Al salir a uno de los patios se encontró con Artemis, el cual tenía listo su caballo para que el partiera. Con destreza subió a su montura y miro desde arriba al hombre que le era fiel a Kenji.

_ Estarás a cargo mientras regreso o en su caso cuando el señor de la casa vuelva_ le dijo mientras tranquilizaba a su semental.

_ Muy bien señor_ le dijo serio_ Me ocupara de la seguridad y bienestar de las señoras.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Darién salió de ahí a galope, debía alcanzar a los demás y tratar de apresurar el viaje.

Los días pasaron lentos y con las actividades normales del castillo, Beryl buscaba cada oportunidad para poder quedar preñada. Jedite se mostraba complacido y gustoso pasaba día a día con ella, sería el padre del hijo de Beryl y con eso sería un lazo que nadie podría romper.

Beryl no notaba ningún cambio en su cuerpo, pero decía las clásicas quejas de toda mujer embarazada para hacer más creíble su estado, decía tener antojos, que le dolían los pechos o que estaba muy cansada. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Darién o el mismo Rey la obligarían a que una matrona la revisara para ver si el producto venía bien.

Tal vez a Darién lo podría convencer que eso le afectaba y la dejaría en paz, pero el Rey ya era otro asunto. El querría asegurarse que esas tierras y fortuna contaban con un heredero antes de que fueran motivo de conflicto, si no estaba embarazada pasaría todo nuevamente a manos de Darién. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, jamás dejaría que Serena fuera dueña de todo lo suyo.

Miro a Jedite que dormía plácidamente a su lado, estaba agotado y por más intentos que hizo para que la montara él se negó diciendo que no podía más. Con cautela se levanto y salió al pasillo, miro a uno de los soldados que vigilaban uno de los patios y con una amplia sonrisa se acerco a él.

_ ¿Necesita algo mi señora?_ dijo el soldado mirándola embelesado al ver el delgado camisón que dejaba ver sus suaves curvas.

_ Sí, claro que necesito algo_ y sin decir más se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo con pasión salvaje y llena de necesidad.

El hombre solo la empujo a la oscuridad que le brindaba un rincón y se desprendió de sus prendas para poder tener más acceso a ella. Beryl era una mujer hermosa y si ella quería consuelo, se lo daría con mucho gusto.

Con una embestida brutal entro en ella, arrancando un gemido de placer de la pelirroja que se aferraba al hombre que devoraba sus senos. Una y otra vez arremetió contra ella, Beryl se mordía los labios para no gritar por el placer que sentía. El orgasmo fue arrebatador y sintió como la semilla del soldado la inundaba, sonrió al pensar que esta vez tendría a ese bebe que tanto buscaba.

Una vez que estuvieron satisfechos ella se separo de él, se acomodo sus prendas y el pelo quedando lista y salió de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. El soldado solo sonrió al imaginar lo que dirían los demás cuando les contara que había estado con Beryl, la señora del castillo.

* * *

><p>_ ¡Buenos días, mi niña!_ saludo Luna mirando a la rubia concentrada en su costura.<p>

_ ¡Hola nana, buenos días!_ sonrió al sentir el abrazo cálido de ella_ ¿Tienes noticias de Darién?

_ Si_ miro como ella dejaba todo para escucharla con atención_ Artemis dice que llego un mensaje ayer en la noche diciendo que en una semana vendría.

_ ¡Oh, nana!_ se levanto y dio vueltas en la habitación_ ¡Me siento tan feliz!

_ ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?_ miro la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

_ ¡Con todo mi corazón!_ se quedo quieta y pensativa_ La admiración que sentía por el de pequeña se transformo día a día en algo mas, no supe en qué momento se convirtió en amor_ con cuidado se sentó de nuevo_ Cuando mi padre me dijo sobre la unión, me dio una inmensa alegría. Pero también me dio miedo a que el me rechazara por obligarlo a cumplir algo que estuvo planeado para su unión con Beryl.

_ ¡Mi niña! Las cosas pasaron por algo, Beryl tomo una decisión abandonándolo cuando más la necesito_ dijo recordando las cosas que decía la pelirroja de Darién, de lo horrible que estaba y el asco que provoco en ella_ Ahora debes pensar en que tu y el serán felices.

_ ¡Si! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! _ sonrió y de nuevo se puso a trabajar en el diseño que estaba elaborando para su nuevo hogar_ Se que por unos meses estaremos aquí hasta que Beryl este tranquila y su embarazo no corra riesgo alguno, pero después podremos partir a las tierras de Darién.

_ Me alegro que estés tan contenta_ se acerco a ella y miro su bordado_ ¿Qué es?

_ ¡Un fénix!_ con sus manos sintió el bordado que apenas estaba comenzando_ Sera un emblema que representara a Darién.

_ El ave que resurge de sus cenizas_ dijo quedo, mirando como nuevamente Serena se ponía a seguir con su trabajo.

Alguien toco a la puerta y al instante entro una de las siervas.

_ Disculpen_ hizo una reverencia _ Pero acaba de llegar un hombre.

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto Luna.

_ Parece que es Mamoru Chiba_ la sierva miro como Serena se levantaba presurosa.

_ ¡Darién me dijo que vendría!_ dijo emocionada_ ¡Vamos nana! Debemos recibirlo adecuadamente.

_ El señor Artemis ya dispuso donde dormirá y que estuviera todo listo para la comida_ sonrió al ver la alegría en su señora.

_ Bien, entonces vamos_ sintió como Luna la sujetaba para conducirla, aun había partes del castillo que no tenia memorizadas.

Al entrar al amplio comedor oyó las voces de varios hombres, entre ellas la de Artemis que se escuchaba tenso. Una voz se oía dura y llena de duda.

_ ¿Buenas tardes?_ saludo la rubia haciendo que los hombres callaran.

_ ¡Serena Tsukino!_ escucho la voz que hace años había escuchado, pero se sentía cansada y diferente_ ¡Eres tan hermosa como tu madre Selene!

_ ¡Gracias!_ sintió como se sonrojaba _ Señor Mamoru, es triste tenerlo de visita en estas circunstancias.

_ Si_ dijo triste, pero Serena sintió que su tristeza era por otra cosa_ Pero nada de señor Mamoru_ dijo con alegría_ Dime papa, después de todo eres la esposa de mi hijo.

_ Yo…si…

_ No temas, Kenji no se molestara_ sonrió al verla dudar_ Ese viejo zorro deberá luchar para que vea a quien querrás mas.

Serena solo sonrió, se escuchaba alegre a pesar de que el motivo de su visita era por la muerte de Rubeus.

_ ¿Dónde está Beryl?_ dijo serio, dejando atrás la alegría en su voz.

_ En sus habitaciones_ entro Setsuna mirando con reproche a todos por no avisarle sobre la llegada de Mamoru_ La pobrecita está muy triste por Rubeus, además de preocupada por su embarazo.

_ ¿Todo bien? ¿Ha sido ya revisada?_ pregunto mirando fijamente a la mujer que ahora se retorcía los dedos de las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

_ Bueno como su madre que soy he decidido que este tranquila y no presionada por que vean si llegara al término de su embarazo_ miro al hombre que la veía con duda_ Me preocupa más su salud que las tontas tradiciones de ver que nacerá el ansiado heredero que usted desea.

_ Solo quiero ver que todo esté bien_ dijo Mamoru y luego le hizo una seña a uno de sus acompañantes_ Este es el consejero del Rey, el padre Nicolás.

_ Un honor tenerlo en esta humilde hogar_ hizo una reverencia.

_ Gracias, estoy aquí para ser testigo de que la viuda de Rubeus esté en condiciones de soportar este embarazo.

_ Pero ella está bien_ dijo desesperada al ver la decisión del hombre_ Un poco cansada y desolada por la pérdida de su esposo, pero…

_ Se hará lo que se tiene que hacer_ dijo firme_ No forzare una situación, pero tampoco me iré de aquí sin llevarles noticias a su majestad.

_ Muy bien_ dijo resignada, al menos tendría un poco de tiempo_ Iré avisarle a mi hija que están aquí.

Mamoru y el padre Nicolás asintieron, se miraron entre sí al ver salir a Setsuna presurosa y muy nerviosa. Artemis noto también todo esto, le habían llegado rumores pero no podía decir nada sin pruebas o que al menos alguien enfrentara cara a cara a Beryl.

_ Bueno_ suspiro Mamoru_ Quiero que me cuentes todo mi querida niña_ se acerco a la rubia y la tomo del brazo pidiendo con la mirada permiso a Luna que aun la sujetaba.

_ ¿Qué desea escuchar?_ sonrió ella ante el tono tan cariñoso del hombre.

_ El cómo has convertido a mi hijo en un hombre diferente_ sonrió feliz al ver que su plan había funcionada, en el pasado cometió un terrible error el cual pensaba corregir al costo que fuera_ Me has dado esperanza Serena, me das la dicha de ver a mi hijo fuera de ese infierno que yo mismo arroje.

_ ¡No diga eso!_ apretó su mano y le agradeció su ayuda al conducirla a la mesa para disfrutar de los alimentos_ Darién lo quiere y respeta, pero sufre por algo que va mas allá de la perdida de lo material.

_ Si, lo sé_ bajo la mirada avergonzado_ Se que a mi hijo eso no le importa. Pero sé que perdió la fe en mi, al ver cómo le di la espalda y di por hecho su muerte_ levanto el rostro para observar a la rubia que se veía tranquila y serena, transmitía tanta paz_ Mi hijo murió ese día, y en su lugar renació un hombre lleno de odio y amargura_ luego sonrió feliz_ Pero ahora es diferente, tiene nuevamente la ilusión de vivir de ser el hombre que un día fue.

_ Y lo lograra_ le dijo sonriendo_ Es un hombre fuerte y lo hará.

_ Si, el lo hará_ suspiro profundamente, sacando parte del dolor y la culpa_ ¡Ahora! ¡Disfrutemos de esta comida! Que se ve exquisita.

Serena asintió y empezaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos que habían preparado. Estuvieron platicando sobre diferentes cosas, entre ellas las anécdotas de Darién cuando era niño, Serena quería saber todo sobre su esposo.

Darién había sido un niño amado y muy querido, de grande tuvo lo que todo hombre desea; mujeres y fortuna en la vida. Tal vez por lo mismo aun no superaba lo que le había pasado, maldecía ese día por que de un modo u otro le arrebataron todo lo que él sentía seguro en su vida.

Pero ella le demostraría que no importaban sus cicatrices, nunca se fijo en el físico de alguien. Tal vez haber sido una niña poca agraciada años atrás le hizo ver que había más cosas, que a pesar de no ser hermosas eran muy importantes. Ella de alguna manera la vida le dio la oportunidad de apreciar todo sin fijarse en lo caro o bello que era, simplemente tenía que disfrutar de algo para ser feliz.

Feliz siguió escuchando al padre de su esposo, Mamoru tenía tantas cosas que decir de su hijo. Y sentía que de alguna manera le desearía volver el tiempo atrás y actuar de otra manera con Darién.

Serena recordó el día que kenji regreso de las tierras de los Chiba.

**_ **_**¡Beryl se ha casado!_ dijo sin más.**_

_**_ ¿Acepto a Darién?_ pregunto Setsuna con un tono de incredulidad_ ¡Mi hija se ha casado con un monstro!_ dijo alterada.**_

_**_ ¡Cállate mujer!_ grito con rabia_ ¡Tu hija me ha dejado decepcionado!_ soltó un profundo suspiro_ Se caso con Rubeus, ha abandonado a su prometido dejándolo solo en su dolor.**_

_**_ ¿Y qué esperabas?_ dijo Setsuna_ ¿Qué se hundiera con él? Darién algún día encuentre una esposa de su… _ dudo por un momento_ condición.**_

_**_ ¿Pero qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Me abandonarías si algún día fuera herido en batalla?_ pregunto a Setsuna.**_

_**_ ¡Claro que no! Es diferente Kenji, entre nosotros existe cariño_ dijo en tono meloso_ Pero Darién y Beryl solo estaban conociéndose, no puedes exigirle a mi hija que haga algo que no quiere.**_

_**_ Tienes razón_ dijo el _ ¿Cómo esta?_ puso atención a su hija que estaba vendada de la cabeza.**_

_**_ Mejor, pero deberías hacerla revisar_ le dijo quedo.**_

_**Pero ella la había escuchado y reprimió un sollozo al imaginar lo cerca que estuvo de que abusaran de ella. Tal vez la mano divina de Dios la protegió, por lo mismo no maldecía su destino al quedar ciega. Pudiera ser que su destino quedara sellado con esa desgracia, pero no le importaba. Ella afrontaría todo.**_

_**_ No, olvídalo_ se acerco a la pequeña rubia y tomo su mano_ Hija, todo estará bien.**_

_**_ Lo sé padre, lo se_ le sonrió.**_

_**_ Setsuna se hará cargo de todo_ le dijo besando con amor su mejilla_ Tengo que partir, pero tratare de hacer viajes que me permitirá ver que todo está bien.**_

_**_ Muy bien padre_ dijo triste, sabía que estar al cuidado de Setsuna era garantía de vivir encerrada. Después de todo lo hacía para evitar que la avergonzara_ Esperare con ansias tu regreso.**_

_**_ ¡Te quiero, mi linda niña!_ la abrazo con delicadeza.**_

_**En cuanto escucho que se retiraban, permaneció a solas pensando en el matrimonio de Beryl ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿No lo amaba? Si no era así… ¿Por qué acepto ese matrimonio? **_

_**_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi niña!_ escucho la voz de su nana_ Tu madrastra me ha dado la orden de hacerme cargo de ti, nos pondrán en una de las torres.**_

_**_ Nos encerrara_ ni lo pregunto, sabía que eso pasaría.**_

_**_ No…bueno en parte si_ se sentó junto a ella en la cama_ Pero tendremos toda esa torre para nosotras, la acondicionaremos de una manera en que puedas andar tu sola_ le acomodo su pelo_ Además te enseñare varias cosas ¿Podrás hacerlo?_ le pregunto.**_

_**_ Si, lo hare_ se volvió sonriéndole_ Sera divertido.**_

_**_ Si mi niña, será divertido_ escucho su voz cortarse, pero al parecer quería sonar alegre y positiva.**_

Cuando su padre la visitaba le contaba sobre las hazañas de Darién, de sus triunfos en los campos de batalla y de cómo el Rey lo consideraba uno de sus más fieles y aguerridos caballeros. Cada batalla ganada por el, ella se esforzaba también por mejorar. Día a día se enamoro del hombre que había conseguido vencer a la muerte y enfrentaba la vida con orgullo.

Lo amaba, a pesar de que tal vez nunca escucharía palabras de amor de su parte…lo amaba. Siempre lo amaría.

* * *

><p>Setsuna miraba con rabia a Beryl, había ido a buscarla y la encontró en brazos de Jedite. Se revolcaba como una cerda con su amante poniendo en riesgo que cualquiera los descubriera.<p>

_ ¿No sé por qué te pones así?_ sonrió ella levantándose_ Después de todo tu misma lo sugeriste.

_ ¡Si! ¡Pero debes tener cuidado, idiota!_ miro al rubio que se levantaba desnudo en todo su esplendor.

_ Nos veremos después amor_ se despidió saliendo por el pasaje secreto.

_ ¿Y bien?_ pregunto la pelirroja al ver que su madre no decía nada_ ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

_ Mamoru está aquí_ le dijo y vio su rostro palidecer.

_ ¿Qué no estaba moribundo?_ pregunto mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse.

_ Al parecer un milagro lo tiene en pie al maldito viejo_ se acerco a ella_ Trajo consigo al consejero del Rey, quieren revisarte.

_ ¿Y qué les dijiste?_ la miro aterrada_ No pueden hacerlo, hace dos semanas tuve mi periodo_ recordó como tuvo que limpiar ella misma sus cosas, no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta.

_ Podemos hacer que nazca antes de tiempo, si quedas preñada en este mes_ le empezó a cepillar el pelo_ Así coincidirán las cuentas, pero tiene que ser en este mes ¿Entendiste?

_ Si, si mama_ dijo pensando en que tenía poco tiempo.

_ Pero primero báñate_ frunció la nariz_ Hueles a sexo como las mujerzuelas_ la miro fijamente_ Jedite no es el único ¿Verdad?

_ Como te lo dije madre, tú misma lo sugeriste_ sonrió al sentir como se tensaba su madre_ No importa quién sea el padre, debo quedar preñada y dar a luz a ese niño.

Setsuna salió de ahí sin decir nada, no sabía en que había fallado con su hija. Desde pequeña la consintió bastante y nunca le puso un límite, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias y tratar de ayudarla. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, no podía dejarla sola. Después de todo…era su hija.

Beryl grito a sus damas que tuvieran listo un baño para ella, ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. No podía dejar que la ayudaran por que se darían cuenta que en su cuerpo no había ningún cambio.

¡Maldito Mamoru! Pensó al imaginar al anciano ansioso por saber si un heredero venia en camino, pensaba que tenía aun más tiempo para poder quedar embarazada. Pero con la llegada de Mamoru y el consejero del Rey tendría que poner en marcha un plan que rondaba en su cabeza.

Podría asegurar su posición y además obtener un poco más…muchísimo más. Después de todo, los accidentes siempre pasaban. Nadie podría sospechar nada y más si una pobre ciega sufría uno que le arrebatara la vida.

Sonrió para si misma al imaginar el cuerpo inerte de la rubia, había tantas maneras de deshacerse de ella. Una vez libre Darién, la desposaría para asegurar el bienestar del bebe, además de que recuperaría a la mujer que una vez deseo en el pasado.

Si, eso sería lo que pasaría. Al final las cosas terminarían como debió ser, ella seria esposa de un Chiba sumamente rico y poderoso. Pero también cargaría con la nausea y desprecio por un hombre que nunca podría ver a la cara sin tener ganas de devolver el estomago, pero eso sería lo de menos. Después de todo pediría habitaciones separadas para solo tener intimidad cuando ella quisiera y tuviera antojo de algo…raro.

Se empezó a reír como loca imaginando al pobre Darién rogando por sus caricias, seguramente la boba de Serena era una torpe en la cama. En cuanto la probara la primera vez, sería su esclavo para siempre.

Pero primero debía ver la manera de deshacerse de su querida hermanita, dos muertes accidentales podrían llamar la atención de alguien y no podía correr ningún riesgo. Observaría cada detalle que le diera la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan.

_ Mi lady_ la interrumpió de sus pensamientos una de las siervas_ Su baño está listo.

_ Bien, retírate_ dijo de manera brusca y cerró la puerta, se adentro al pequeño cuarto para poder desnudarse.

Se adentro en la enorme tina y empezó a tallarse, la imagen de Darién del pasado inundo sus pensamientos.

_ Fue una lástima lo que te paso_ miro la ligera marca en su seno hecha por su amante y sonrió_ Jedite.

Se quedo pensativa recordando la noche que llego tomado, según le habían llegado rumores de que ella estaba con otros hombres aparte de él y estaba furioso.

_**_ ¿Cómo te atreviste?_ la sujeto fuerte de los brazos cuando entro y la encontró peinándose su pelo _ ¡He hecho mucho por ti! ¿Y así me pagas?**_

_**_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ se soltó y siguió con lo suyo.**_

_**_ ¿A que me refiero?_ se empezó a reír_ He sido un tonto, un idiota al pensar que un día verías lo mucho que te amaba.**_

_**_ Se lo que sientes por mi_ le dijo seria_ Pero eso no justifica que entres así y me grites.**_

_**_ ¡Eres mi mujer!_ le grito.**_

_**_ ¡No soy nada tuyo!_ lo enfrento mirándolo furiosa.**_

_**_ ¡Maldición, Beryl! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? _ se arrodillo junto a ella_ He hecho tanto por ti, he matado, he conspirado contra todo para poder verte feliz_ la miro profundamente_ Sin importarme que acabaras en los brazos de otro.**_

_**_ Pues te lo agradezco_ sonrió cínicamente, ignorando sus palabras_ Pero aun eso no te da el derecho de actuar como si fueras mi dueño.**_

_**_ ¡Lo soy!_ la miro y sujeto su rostro para que evitara verlo_ Hace mucho ayude a Rubeus a facilitar su camino y así tenerte cerca.**_

_**_ ¿Qué hiciste?_ puso atención a lo que decía.**_

_**_Solo te diré que en parte ayudamos a que el Demonio Chiba fuera más que un nombre solamente_ sonrió al ver la mueca de horror de ella_ Si, Beryl…ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz por ti_ la abrazo fuertemente_ Si alguna vez me traicionas con otro hombre de nuevo _ susurro a su oído_ ¡Te matare Beryl! ¡Te juro que te matare!**_

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de esa platica, tenía que tener cuidado con Jedite. Tal vez por amor había hecho muchas cosas por ella, incluso ignorar a sus amantes cuando estaba con Rubeus. Pero sabía que no lo haría si el que engañaba era a él.

Tenía que ver la manera de alejarlo por un tiempo, tal vez pedirle que fuera a ver las tierras de su difunto esposo y que prepara todo para su regreso.

Sí, eso funcionaria.

Eso le daría tiempo para pensar y tratar de resolver y poner en marcha. Una vez que Darién la tomara bajo su protección le diría que Jedite fue quien lo ataco junto a Rubeus ese día. Seguramente Darién lo mataría sin darle ni la oportunidad de decir nada, sobre todo algo de ella y su relación.

Sonrió al pensar que solo era cuestión de tiempo…solo eso.

Mamoru disfrutaba de las pláticas con Serena, era un ser humano excepcional. Dio gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino y que kenji le tuviera confianza para platicarle todo lo que paso con la pequeña Serena.

Cuando se entero de que era ciega vio la oportunidad de darle a su hijo un poco de felicidad, algo que el mismo le había arrebatado en un momento de miedo y pánico al ver que su sangre y herencia se extinguiría.

Maldecía el día en que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar junto a su hijo a la muerte. Prefirió el camino fácil dándole todo su poder y títulos a Rubeus pensando que este llevaría con honor el nombre de los Chiba.

Pero solo fue una decepción, Rubeus era un señor cruel con su gente, un hombre lleno de ambición tratando de tener más y por lo mismo se había aliado con enemigos del Rey. Beryl era igual a él, solo viendo lo que le convenía sin pensar en los demás.

Tal vez estaba mal o no sabía que pensar, pero dudaba que Beryl estuviera embarazada o que el hijo tuviera fuera de Rubeus. Durante esos días quiso verla, pero Setsuna decía que estaba muy cansada y triste. Por lo mismo era mejor que guardara reposo.

Le daría tiempo, tarde o temprano todo se resolvería. Si Beryl estaba embarazada se le daría el lugar que le correspondía como la futura madre del heredero. Sabía que su hijo Darién no diría nada debido a que el tenia poder y fortuna que casi igualaba a la de los Chiba, además el jamás le quitaría nada a la viuda de su primo.

Por el momento solo le interesaba la felicidad de Darién, solo eso. Ya no le interesaba si un Chiba heredaba sus tierras o no, lo único importante es que su hijo fuera feliz. Y sabia que Serena era la única que podría hacer volver al hijo que dejo morir ese día.

Su leal sirviente Kelvin lo mantenía informado de todo, el había asistido a la boda de Darién sin que este supiera, además le informo de cómo marchaba la relación de Serena y Darién. Pero también le escribió de cosas que nunca imagino, cosas que ignoro por el simple hecho de nunca admitir que se equivoco.

Kelvin regresaría pronto, había ido a visitar a un familiar y por lo mismo no sabía exactamente qué había pasado desde el accidente de Rubeus. En cuanto llegara confirmaría con él las cosas que decían los habitantes del castillo, todos ellos dejándole ver que Beryl no sería ni ahora ni nunca la señora que rigiera las tierra de los Chiba.

Necesitaba hablar con él sobre el mensaje que le mando diciéndole que debía prevenir a su hijo ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué tipo de peligro enfrentaba aquí? Suspiro cansado, miro a la rubia que estaba rodeada de varias niñas que trenzaban su largo pelo. Sonrió imaginando que en un futuro no muy lejano algún día podría ver a su nieto y nietas rodeando a la joven, la cual se veía que sería una amorosa madre.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se unió a ellos, debía relajarse y descansar. Tal vez no estaba al borde de la muerte, pero tampoco era ya un jovencito para torturarse con algo que por el momento no podía solucionar. Pero se encargaría mas delante de que todo marchara como debía ser.

* * *

><p>Era casi el día de que llegara Darién, uno de los soldados informo que alguien había avisado que el estandarte de los Chiba y Tsukino estaba no muy lejos de ahí. Serena acaricio su bordado, dentro de algunos días lo tendría terminado y se lo regalaría a Darién cuando la llevara a su hogar.<p>

Se apresuro a guardar todo para que no lo viera y espero que Luna viniera por ella para que la ayudara a arreglarse un poco. Camino hacia la ventana para sentir la suave brisa, muy pronto el invierno llegaría y se alegraba de que Darién regresara sin ningún contratiempo de su viaje.

Quería que la abrazara y la sintiera sentir segura de el cariño que le tenía o al menos que no la dejaría en la oscuridad como Beryl le daba a entender. Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, no debía tener duda de las palabras de Darién, pero era tan difícil.

_**_Serena, hermanita_ la abrazo_ ¡Soy tan feliz! Cada día que pasa mi bebe se aferra a mí y sé que Darién no nos dejara desamparados.**_

_**_Claro que no_ le sonrió cuando se separo de ella_ Darién cuidara de ti hasta que tu hijo nazca y tomes control de las cosas.**_

_**_ ¡Oh! ¿No te lo dijo?**_

_**_ ¿Decirme que?_ pregunto con temor al escuchar su tono de voz sorprendido.**_

_**_ Bueno, Darién tal vez me lleve a su hogar_ dijo feliz.**_

_**_ ¿A nuestro hogar?_ dijo ella confundida, su tono era de burla más que nada.**_

_**_Si, ya sabes_ sujeto sus manos_ Darién ve en mi embarazo lo que pudo ser, el se hará cargo de todo mientras mi hijo toma las rienda. Él lo educara como si fuera su hijo.**_

_**_ ¡Su hijo!_ dijo quedo ya ajena a todo.**_

_**_ No te preocupes Serena, es lógico que Darién lo haga_ se separo de ella y camino hacia la puerta_ Después de todo su vida futura la planeo conmigo ¿O no recuerdas que tu matrimonio solo fue por un error? **_

_**Salió de ahí riendo y dejando a Serena pálida ante sus palabras.**_

¿Y si fuera cierto? Si Darién se diera cuenta que su matrimonio fue un error y que ahora libre Beryl podría reclamarla suya. Podría dejarla por su defecto, era ciega y no podría con la carga de llevar un hogar como debía ser.

Darién podría repudiarla y pedir la anulación.

Se tapo los oídos en un intento de no escuchar la risa de Beryl que parecía perseguirla al igual que sus palabras.

_**Solo fue un error**_

_**Un error**_

_**Eres un error.**_

_ ¡Llego Darién!_ grito alguien.

Serena abrió los ojos confundida ¿Era Luna quien le había avisado? Si, seguramente ella venia por ella, lo mejor sería salir y encontrarla abajo.

Al salir se apoyo en la pared para bajar las escaleras, bajo con un poco de prisa sin darse cuenta que alguien al final de la misma sonreía feliz al verla bajar.

Solo un grito se escucho en todo el lugar, después solo silencio.

Lentamente la figura que observaba a la rubia bajar, se acerco al cuerpo inerte que yacía en el piso. Subió de prisa los escalones y tomo el banquillo que había colocado en su camino. No debía dejar ninguna prueba de lo que sucedió.

Bajo de nuevo y quiso ver que estaba muerta, pero las voces de alguien hicieron que huyera. Como fuera la persona no creía que tuviera tanta suerte para sobrevivir a esa caída. Sonriendo salió de ahí dejando detrás el cuerpo inerte de Serena.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi niña!_ Luna corrió a su lado_ ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ dijo cuando la volvió hacia ella.

_ ¡Serena!_ grito Mamoru al ver correr la sangre por su sien_ ¡Rápido, traigan ayuda!

_ ¡Mi niña!_ Luna la abrazo besando sus mejillas_ ¡No! ¡No Dios, no me la quites!

_ ¡Avisen a mi hijo!_ bramo Mamoru al ver a la gente asomarse curiosa_ ¡Que apure el paso, díganle que su esposa sufrió un accidente!

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ gimió Beryl al entrar y observar a la rubia pálida y sin ningún rastro de vida_ **¡Esta muerta! ¡Muerta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**En el proximo sera el final. Siento mucho el retraso pero aparte del trabajo, es la vida diaria que no deja a uno tener tiempo ya para nada. Pero ya dije, nunca las dejare sin terminar.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**TSUKINO**: Darien en su momento se dara cuenta de la gran mujer que es Serena. En cuanto a que Serena es tonta, no lo es. Simplemente ella no puede contradecirlo si trata de ayudar a Beryl, al menos motivos claros no le ha dado. Pero tengo en mente una idea que espero les guste sobre como llevare el final. Gracias por comentar.

**anis:** jajajaja no en serio esa imagen no puedo sacarmela de la mente, lo leo y vuelvo a leer y eres de las que seguramente estarian ahi en esa epoca dandole su castigo personalmente para que sufra el condenado. En cuanto a lo otro, ya veremos...a ver si sobrevivio la caida la pobre de Serena. Oye seria bueno no? Lo de Beryl, pero como se llamarian en esa epoca esas enfermedades? Ya veremos si muere asi, gracias por comentar.

**Ameeran:** jajaja Dale, dale, dale...no pierdas el tino, por que si no pierdes, pierdes el camino jajaja Y de esas no hay, hare unas para venderselas y desquiten su coraje con el Darien jajaja. Siiiii, exactamente. Ademas Serena no tiene aun motivos para contradecirlo, mas que las dudas y miedos que ella tambien carga. Gracias por comentar.

**nahima-chan:** Es que se aferra aun a un pasado, ademas del miedo de que Serena solo lo vea atravez de la imagen que tiene de el, cuando se conocieron en el pasado. Gracias por comentar.

**abigail:** Listo amiga, gracias por comentar. Espero que este sea tambien de tu agrado.

**moon soldier:** Ahhhh amiga, es que me encanta ponerlo asi...un idiota completo jajaja. En cuanto a Serena, ella no es boba es que simplemente no puede reclamar nada, por que Darien solo esta proteguiendo a Beryl. Bueno toooodas vemos que no es solo eso, pero nuestra querida Serena no, asi que pues se mantiene tranquila y trata de apoyarlo, pero ya viste esa bruja ahora la esta envenenando con dudas sobre su matrimonio. Pero ya veras en el que sigue y gran final Serena mostrara su caracter fuerte y decidido que la ha sacado adelante a pesar de su defecto. Gracias por comentar.

**patito:** Es la ley de la vida amiga, pero asi los queremos. Aunque les cueste mucho darse cuenta de lo que tienen enfrente es lo que vale la pena. Gracias por comentar.

Gracias tambien a:

_**Usagi Conejita_ aRiizaii_ Angel Negro 29_ moon86_ Diian Kou R_ Usagi13chiba_ MartithaJimenez_ ary princxsaku.**_

**En el proximo les dejare ver el adelanto de dos que tengo en mente, ya tengo la idea de como empezarlas y terminarlas. Solo seria cuestion de saber expresar con letras y plasmar todo para dejarles una buena historia.**

**En el blog tambien subire este capitulo, para poner imagenes que vayan con este cap. **

**Feliz dia.**


	7. Final, parte 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de por aqui y por alla.**

**11/18/2011**

**_Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas,alertas y favoritos. Al revisar mi cuenta y ver las visitas y hits me da una emocion enorme y mas ver los diferentes paises de donde vienen estos._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ dijo el pelinegro en cuanto desmonto.

_ Sigue inconsciente_ dijo su padre mirando el sufrimiento en su rostro_ Ya llamamos a una mujer que hace de curandera en la aldea.

_ ¿Dónde están?_ camino hacia los aposentos de la rubia.

_ En sus habitaciones_ fue todo lo que le dijo antes de que el pelinegro saliera corriendo hacia allá_ ¡Hijo, espera!_ fue detrás suyo, camino lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

En cuanto entraron olieron las hierbas medicinales que la mujer preparaba, Luna estaba atenta a lo que hacia la mujer.

_ ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?_ se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo a su lado tomando su mano.

_ El golpe fue fuerte en la cabeza, además sufrió varios raspones al caer por los escalones_ puso un poco de ungüento en ellos_ Por lo demás está bien.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué no reacciona?_ acaricio su rostro.

_ Como le dije, fue fuerte el golpe_ dejo ver su herida y Darién gimió al verla.

_ ¿Estaba…? ¿Ella, estaba…? _ no pudo ni preguntar si Serena había perdido algún hizo si es que estaba embarazada.

_ No, su cuerpo aun no está listo_ sonrió ella al ver el miedo reflejado en su mirada y el alivio ante su respuesta_ Pero no se preocupe, con el tiempo tendrán los hijos que quieran sin ningún temor.

_ ¡Gracias!_ suspiro ante las palabras de esa mujer.

Observo lo pequeña y delicada que era Serena, aun mas lo era al verla ahí herida y lastimada. Esperaba que pronto despertara, que esto no fuera un golpe que trajera consecuencias graves. Muchos hombres que habían sido heridos en batalla quedaban locos o perdían parcialmente la memoria por cierto tiempo o algunos por completo.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente en la mano de Serena, rezo por un milagro. Hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con Dios, tanto tiempo odiando su mano divina por no haberlo protegido en esa ocasión y haberlo arrojado al infierno.

Pero con gusto aceptaría todo eso de nuevo si hacía que Serena recobrara el conocimiento y que abriera sus ojos dejándole ver la luz que iluminaba sus días. Su infierno lo viviría de nuevo gustoso si eso significaba ser parte de la vida de ella. Esos días lejos de Serena le hicieron ver lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho, lo mucho…que la amaba.

Si ¡La amaba! Con todo su corazón, amaba su sonrisa, su voz suave y tranquila que lo hacía sentir en paz, su piel, su aliento cálido que noche tras noche le recordaba que no estaba ya solo, que había alguien que lo quería sin importarle su condición.

¡Amaba a su esposa!

Pidió a Dios darle la oportunidad de decírselo, de hacerlo tantas veces hasta que ella se cansara de escucharlo.

_ Hijo_ la voz de su padre le hizo abrir los ojos y levantar el rostro_ Salgamos afuera, dejemos que las mujeres se hagan cargo.

_ ¡No quiero separarme de ella!_ lo miro ausente_ No la dejare sola, padre_ dijo con resentimiento y se sintió un poco mal al ver palidecer a su padre.

_ Está bien, hijo_ dijo triste y se encamino hacia la puerta_ Estaré aquí por lo que se ofrezca, cualquier cosa hijo, cualquier cosa.

Darién lo miro salir, por el momento no tenía mente para lidiar con la nueva actitud de su padre. Ahora debía enfocarse en ver y encontrar alguien que ayudara a Serena, pero al ver la mirada de Luna observo que tenía confianza en esa mujer.

_ Luna ¿De dónde es ella?_ pregunto al verla salir.

_ No lo sé_ miro hacia donde había salido la anciana_ Zirconia es un misterio para muchos, actúa de modo extraño.

_ ¿Extraño?_ la miro desconcertado_ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

_ Es una excelente sanadora_ miro a la rubia que seguía inconsciente_ Pero también se que ayuda a ciertas mujeres en algunos asuntos_ fijo su vista en el pelinegro_ Usted entiende.

_Si, creo que si_ suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_ Debería descansar, si reacciona lo llamare_ le dijo al ver el cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

_ ¡No! Me quedare con ella_ dijo firme y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de la rubia.

_ Entonces hare que le preparen un baño para que este fresco y algo de comida_ sonrió al ver el amor que le tenía a su pequeña_ Necesitara de su fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

_ Gracias_ le dijo y miro a su esposa que permanecía como dormida.

Luna salió y ordeno que prepararan todo, ella ayudaría a preparar la comida. Al pasar por la cocina miro a Seiya, Mamoru y a su esposo platicando mientras comían.

_ ¿Cómo sigue?_ se levantaron de inmediato al verla entrar.

_ Igual, pero dice Zirconia que es cuestión de tiempo_ sonrió al ver relajarse sus rostros preocupados_ Mi niña es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido_ aseguro mientras revisaba el asado y al pan que se horneaba.

_ Necesito hablar con ustedes_ dijo Mamoru quedo para que solo ellos lo escucharan_ En un lugar seguro.

_Muy bien_ dijo Artemis_ Hay un lugar donde podemos hacerlo.

Los tres se despidieron de Luna y salieron siguiendo a Artemis. Al llegar al jardín encontraron a el padre Nicolás que al verlos se unió a ellos cuando Mamoru los presento con los otros dos. Artemis los guio por un laberinto en el jardín, de ahí toparon con una pared, el peli plateado pulso una roca y una puerta cedió. Entraron y Artemis de inmediato prendió una antorcha para guiarlos más adentro, una vez que estuvieron en pequeño cuarto que disponía de una mesa y unas sillas se sentaron.

_ Es un escondite, para seguridad de los señores del castillo_ dijo el al ver como ellos miraban a su alrededor_ Ahí, detrás de ese mueble esta una puerta que conduce a un pasaje que termina a las orillas del bosque.

_ ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?_ pregunto Mamoru.

_ Solo el señor Kenji_ abrió un pequeño acceso que permitía que se ventilara el lugar.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió al ver que su amigo era muy precavido.

_ ¿Sobre qué quería hablar?_ dijo Seiya impaciente_ ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

_ El día que ustedes partieron de mi hogar, hice que Kelvin uno de mis más leales sirvientes los siguiera_ les dijo mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto confundido Seiya_ ¿Acaso pensó que Darién necesitaba más de su ayuda? _ pregunto con ironía_ ¡Eso debió hacerlo cuando yacía en una cama luchando por su vida!

_ ¡Seiya!_ le freno Artemis al ver la palidez y dolor en el rostro de Mamoru.

_No, déjalo_ sonrió al ver la gran amistad que le tenía ese muchacho a su hijo_ Me lo merezco_ dijo avergonzado_ Se que en el pasado hice las cosas mal y ahora quiero remediarlas.

_ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver de hablar en un lugar oculto?_ miro con impaciencia al hombre.

_ Kelvin me mando un recado avisando de ciertas cosas_ dijo mirando al padre Nicolás_ Cosas de Beryl y también de Rubeus.

_ ¿Sobre qué?_ pregunto Artemis.

_ Según me avisa en ese recado, Beryl ha sido amante de Jedite al igual que de varios hombres_ señalo mirando a todos_ Algunos de ellos enemigos de Rubeus.

_ ¿Y sobre Rubeus que le informa?_ pregunto esta vez Seiya.

_ Solamente lo que muchos me han dicho durante todos estos años, que cometí un grave error en depositar mi confianza en un hombre que no lo merecía_ dijo quedo mirando hacia la flama que iluminaba el lugar.

_ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?_ dijo desesperado Seiya_ Sabemos que Beryl es una mujer fácil, que Rubeus era un maldito infeliz con la gente_ se levanto y camino de un lado a otro_ Lo único que no sabemos es quien se deshizo de Rubeus.

_ ¿Piensa que fue un asesinato?_ pregunto sorprendido el padre Nicolás, el también junto con Mamoru lo sospechaban.

_Si, así es_ confirmo Artemis_ Todos dicen que fue porque se embriago tanto que cayó al pozo, pero casi todos sabían que Rubeus no tomaba tanto para estar siempre alerta.

_ Es lo malo de no tener la conciencia limpia_ ironizo Seiya.

_ Si, tienes razón_ sonrió Artemis_ Lo extraño de todo es que los guardias que vigilaban esa noche dicen que no escucharon nada.

_ ¿Pero no lo vieron pasar?_ pregunto confundido Mamoru.

_Al parecer no_ recordó la plática con ellos ese día_ El cambio de guardia estaba cerca y se fueron según ellos a buscar a los que ocuparían su lugar en la mañana sin imaginar que algo así pasaría.

_ Todo esto es tan extraño_ dijo pensativo el padre Nicolás_ El debió reaccionar o algo, si no estaba ebrio podía salir del agua.

_Tiene razón padre_ estuvo de acuerdo con el Artemis_ Rubeus sabía nadar.

_ Eso quiere decir que tal vez cayo inconsciente al agua_ dijo de pronto Seiya _ Alguien lo evento ya en ese estado o le dieron un golpe para hacerlo caer.

_ ¿Pero quién?_ dijo Mamoru_ ¿Quién puede decirnos esto? Si Rubeus fue asesinado tal vez el accidente de Serena fue provocado.

_ Si eso mismo pienso yo_ dijo Seiya mirando a Artemis_ Según me ha dicho Luna, ella durante todo este tiempo que quedo ciega se ha desenvuelto sin ningún problema, ha subido y bajado esos escalones para que simplemente lo sufriera ahora.

_ ¿Y si es alguien con algún interés?_ dijo el padre Nicolás_ ¿Quién puede desear un mal a tan distintas personas? Rubeus tal vez era un blanco que cualquiera querría asesinar debido a sus injusticias y a los enemigos que había ganado con el tiempo, pero a Serena ¿Quién podría desearle un mal?

_ ¡Beryl!_ gruño Seiya_ Ella tiene motivos.

_ ¿Cuáles? El hecho de que se corría el rumor de que Rubeus la dejaría no es prueba suficiente_ le dijo Artemis dejando pensativos a todos.

_ Pero si fuera libre se quedaría con todo_ señalo el_ Además si muriera Serena tengo entendido que sería la que quedaría como heredera de kenji.

_ Si eso es cierto, pero quedarse con lo de los Chiba seria solamente si esta embarazada_ el dijo el padre Nicolás_ Además también he escuchado rumores sobre que Rubeus podría no ser el padre de la criatura.

_ O eso, o que ni siquiera lo esté_ dijo Mamoru.

_ Puede ser, pero hasta que no la revise una matrona no podemos hacer nada_ admitió el padre Nicolás_ Setsuna dice que no dejara que se altere a su hija con eso.

_ Tendremos que mantenernos alerta y vigilar a Serena_ dijo Artemis_ Ella estará bien y seguramente intentaran hacer algo de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y salieron de ahí, tuvieron cuidado de que nadie los viera juntos. Debían mantener distancia y no dejar ver a la gente que estaba detrás de todo esto que tenían dudas sobre esos supuestos accidentes.

Ya era de noche cuando Darién se recostó al lado de su Serena, no había reaccionado y estaba realmente preocupado. Miro sus suaves labios y la beso, anhelaba sentir que le correspondía, oír de esos labios las palabras de amor que le devolvieron el deseo de vivir.

_ Te amo_ dijo quedo contra los labios de ella_ Te amo, Serena.

El frio de la madrugada se sentía un poco tenue en la habitación, de inmediato Darién se levanto para atizar el fuego y mantener caliente el lugar. No debía dejar que Serena se enfermara por un descuido de su parte, el mismo les había dicho a todos que cuidaría de ella y que no necesitaba que los interrumpieran durante la noche.

Estaba poniendo más leños y atizando el fuego cuando escucho su voz.

_ D…Da…rien_se oyó suave y ronca esa voz que quería tanto escuchar.

_ ¡Serena!_ de inmediato se acerco a su lado_ ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Muy…mal_ trato de levantarse.

_ ¡No! ¡Quédate quieta!_ la empujo suavemente para que se permaneciera en su lugar_ Mandare llamar a Luna.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto ella después de oírle gritar con emoción a Luna de que subiera pronto.

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?_ vio que negaba con la cabeza_ Te caíste y has estado inconsciente desde ayer en la mañana.

_ Escuche que alguien decía que habías llegado_ recordó ella_ Luego salí para encontrarme con Luna y después… nada_ se toco la herida que tenía en la cabeza_ Pero…creo que había algo en las escaleras.

_ Luna dice que no había nada_ dijo el mirando tiernamente a su esposa_ Pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estas bien.

_Si…creo que si_ miro hacia donde venia su voz y reprimió un gemido de sorpresa al notar una figura.

Era como ver en la oscuridad, pero era una no tan negra como la que estaba ya acostumbrada. Esta era tenue y le permitía ver un poco el rostro de él.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?_ pregunto al verla palidecer de pronto y observar que forzaba sus ojos a ver algo.

_No, es solo el dolor de cabeza_ dijo sin decirle nada, no quería tener esperanzas de que el milagro que tanto pidió en estos últimos días se hiciera realidad.

_Bien_ dijo no muy seguro Darién_ Serena…yo…

_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi pequeña!_ entro de pronto Luna interrumpiéndolos_ ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Gracias, gracias

_ ¡Nana!_ lloro Serena al escucharla tan preocupada_ Estoy bien, solo fue un accidente.

_ Si mi niña, todo está bien ya_ asintió ella limpiándose las lagrimas_ En unos momentos te subirán de comer y te prepararan un baño para ayudarte a relajar los músculos y curarte esas heridas con las hierbas que dejo Zirconia.

_Gracias Luna_ dijo ella sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su nana.

_ Deja apresuro a todas para que tengan todo listo_ sonrió al ver a la rubia mejor.

_ ¡Serena!_ entro esta vez Seiya_ ¡Me alegro ver que no dejaras a este pobre hombre solo lidiando con esta dura vida!

_ ¡Cállate Seiya!_ lo miro duramente Darién_ Ella jamás me dejaría_ sonrió ante el sonrojo de la rubia.

_ Me refería a mi ¡tonto!_ sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de él y luego de enojo_ ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!_ dijo de inmediato al verlo que se dirigía hacia el amenazante.

_ ¡Seiya!_ se empezó a reír Serena al escucharlos y sentir la complicidad de ellos dos.

Darién se detuvo y miro a su esposa reír y empezó a hacerlo también. Era bueno tenerla ahí con él, ver lo maravilloso de la vida con ella.

_ Darién, tenemos que hablar_ dijo serio esta vez su amigo y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

_ Muy bien_ se acerco a la rubia que sonreía feliz_ En un rato regreso cariño.

Serena asintió y los escucho alejarse, a pesar de ver sus siluetas no quería gritar de alegría al notar que aun no se iba esa sensación de que podía percibir con claridad ciertos movimientos cuando estos eran cercanos a ella.

Tenía miedo de que solo fuera un efecto por el golpe en la cabeza y luego quedar de nuevo en la oscuridad total en la que ha estado viviendo durante esos años desde su accidente. Prefería esperar antes de decirle lo que pasaba a Darién, tal vez si el milagro se realizaba podría dejarle saber que podría ser una esposa por completo y no una carga como Beryl se lo daba a entender.

Un rato después entraron las mujeres felices al verla repuesta y empezaron a llenar la tina mientras Luna le acercaba una bandeja con un poco de fruta, necesitaba por el momento algo ligero. Ya después del baño le daría una buena porción de asado y pan recién horneado.

Mientras Serena se relajaba en la tina, Luna le frotaba en las ligeras heridas un poco de ungüento y hierbas para que pronto sanara. Las dos estuvieron platicando sobre como Darién permaneció al lado de ella sin atreverse a dejarla sola y si lo hizo fue únicamente para tomar su baño y comer un poco.

Serena también había notado que su tono de voz era diferente, muy diferente. Incluso le hablo con palabras de cariño, palabras que ella ansiaba escuchar. Pero tal vez lo hizo por lo preocupado que estaba por ella o por que empezaba a sentir algo.

Sonrió ante esto, feliz ante la sensación de pensar que el hombre que amaba le correspondía.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto impaciente al ver que Seiya no decía nada.<p>

_ Pienso que lo que sucedió con Serena no fue un accidente_ dijo sin más, era mejor hablar claro y sin rodeos_ Y mis sospechas recaen sobre Beryl.

_ ¿Beryl? ¿Estas loco?_ pregunto sorprendido_ ¡Beryl es su hermana!

_ No tiene sangre que las una_ le dijo mirando la incredulidad en su rostro_ Según se con el matrimonio de ustedes dos, Beryl solo tendría la dote que proporciono en su unión con Rubeus.

_ Pero ella no lo necesita_ dijo tenso tratando de controlarse_ Quedara como albacea de todo hasta que el bebe tenga la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo.

_ Si es que hay bebe_ dijo con ironía, la cual molesto e hizo estallar a Darién.

_ ¡No permitiré que hables así de ella!_ lo enfrento tratando de no golpearlo_ ¡Ella sufre por un pasado que la atormenta! Para que ahora tú vengas a acusarla con tus tontas sospechas.

_ ¡Tontas sospechas!_ lo miro furioso al ver que estaba ciego ante esa mujer_ Darién, Rubeus murió extrañamente y Serena tuvo un accidente que nunca tuvo cuando apenas aprendía a sobrellevar su ceguera.

_ ¡Pues sucedió! _ dijo sin estar convencido, el también dudaba que lo de Serena fuera un accidente_ Mira Seiya_ respiro para tratar de tranquilizarte_ Beryl necesita de mi apoyo para sobrellevar la perdida de Rubeus además de la carga que será ser la encargada de todo y lidiando con la gente que tratara de aprovecharse de ella.

_ Y tu iras a su rescate_ ironizo el_ Dime ¿Qué piensa Serena de esto? ¿Estará de acuerdo de que ayudes a la mujer que en el pasado habría sido tu esposa?

_ Ella entenderá_ se volvió no quería seguir con ese tema_ Mira Seiya, agradezco que te preocupe lo que pueda pasar, pero mis sentimientos están claros.

_ Eso espero Darién_ le dio unas palmadas en el hombre_ No deseo ver sufrir a Serena por las mentiras de esa mujer.

_ ¡Seiya!_ lo miro.

_ Lo siento Darién, pero a mí nadie me quita la idea de que esa mujer te ha confundido_ lo miro serio_ Se que en el pasado ella era la mujer que pensaste que formaría parte de tu vida para siempre, para bien o mal las cosas pasaron de diferente manera y ahora tienes a Serena_ sonrió ante la ilusión que observo en el rostro de su amigo_ En cuanto esté bien regresemos a casa, empieza a echar raíces lejos de todo esto.

_ Lo hare Seiya_ sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo_ De eso no tengas duda.

Los dos caminaron hacia las cuadras para revisar el caballo de Darién, después de forzarlo a llegar pronto el día de ayer para estar junto a Serena no había tenido tiempo de ver que estuviera bien. Casi lo hizo ir a su límite al apresurarlo demasiado, pero estaba desesperado por estar junto a ella y ver que estaba bien.

A lo lejos eran observados y sonrió al ver al pelinegro, se volvió para mirar a Jedite que salía del área donde almacenaban los alimentos.

_ ¿Estarás bien?_ dijo el rubio mirándola preocupado.

_ Si, lo estaré_ le sonrió y se acerco a él para besarlo_ Pero necesito que arregles todo para cuando llegue a mi hogar, quiero que tires todo lo de Rubeus.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió feliz al ver ante esa posibilidad que el muy pronto ocuparía ese lugar_ ¿Cómo estas?_ toco su vientre.

_Bien, creo que al fin crece en mi nuestro hijo_ lo miro tiernamente_ El tendrá una vida digna de un rey.

_Si, mi hijo será muy poderoso_ dijo satisfecho sabiendo que su sangre gobernaría las tierras de los Chiba.

_Si, tu hijo_ sonrió al ver como se arrodillaba y besaba su vientre ¡Era tan estúpido!

_ Bueno, será mejor que parta_ se levanto y acomodo sus cosas_ Vendré por ti cuando todo esté listo.

_ ¡No! _ dijo de inmediato_ Sera mejor que nos veamos allá, no tiene caso que hagas un viaje tan largo por mi_ lo miro amorosa_ Estaré bien, contratare gente de confianza que me escolte hasta allá.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió imaginando la bienvenida que le tendría preparada_ Esperare por ti.

_Bien_ dijo satisfecha y lo miro irse a los establos para preparar su caballo.

Bueno era un problema menos, ahora tendría que ver la manera de que Darién se separara de Serena o que quedara…viudo.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar que su primer intento había fallado, la muy imbécil había sobrevivido al accidente. Y Darién no quiso despegarse de ella en todo el día de ayer, pero ahora vería la manera de que tuviera tiempo para ella.

De una vez por todas le dejaría en claro a su querida hermanita que Darién era suyo. Todo su poder y fortuna le pertenecían.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ grito alguien

_ Tomando el aire_ se volvió a mirar a su madre que ya la tenía fastidiada_ Me aburro de estar encerrada.

_ ¿Estas segura? Según se desfilan por tus aposentos hombres que hablan de ti sin cesar_ la miro furiosa_ Esos rumores han llegado a mis oídos, y es muy probable que Mamoru también los haya escuchado.

_ Solo son eso…rumores_ rodo los ojos cansada de tanta reprimenda_ Me importa muy poco lo que piense Mamoru.

_ ¡Idiota! Estar aquí afuera hará ver que estas bien_ la agarro del brazo para conducirla a sus habitaciones_ Y entonces te mandaría revisar para ver si estar preñada.

_ Pues que lo haga_ sonrió al ver como su madre se detenía.

_ ¿Estas…?_ miro su vientre.

_ Creo que si_ encogió los hombros_ No he estado mala, creo que eso significa que lo estoy ¿No?

_ Si, lo estas_ sonrió feliz_ Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos, solo adelantaremos la llegada del bebe para que todo coincida.

_ Haz lo que quieras madre_ se zafo de su agarre y camino hacia la torre donde estaba Serena_ Por el momento tengo que hacer una visita.

Setsuna la miro y se pregunto de quien sería el hijo que esperaba Beryl. Ahora tendría que esperar y pedir que todo saliera bien, porque si alguien descubría la mentira de su hija podría enfrentar la horca por mentir al rey y ella perdería su lugar y respeto de Kenji por haberla apoyado.

* * *

><p>_ ¿Iras a preparar todo para Beryl?_ dijo Seiya mirando como Jedite preparaba su caballo muy feliz.<p>

_ Si, ella quiere que tenga todo listo para que ella y el bebe estén cómodos para este invierno_ sonrió ignorando la mirada de confusión de Darién y Seiya.

_ Bueno. Es excelente ver que ella, está ya tomando las riendas de su vida_ miro a Darién que se mantenía callado.

_ Si, sus planes son estar con su hijo y criarlo en su propio hogar_ miro que todo estuviera bien y monto.

_ Pues buena suerte_ le dijo Seiya_ Cuando ella esté lista veremos que vaya fuertemente protegida. Creo que no faltara quien quiera hacer ese largo viaje con ella_ sonrió imaginando que muchos lo harían para disfrutar de las caricias de esa mujer.

_ Gracias_ sonrió sin notar la doble intención en sus palabras_ Nos vemos, ha sido un placer verlo de nuevo señor Darién_ miro la marca en su rostro_ ¿Cómo fue?

_ Como fue… ¿Qué?_ lo enfrento al ver como lo miraba fijamente.

_ El dolor, la agonía… sentir que moriría desangrado_ su tono de voz cambio.

_ ¡El infierno!_ dijo sintiendo un escalofrió ante sus palabras. Unas que le parecio reconocer.

_**¡Déjalo! Morirá desangrado, sus heridas son fatales **_

_**Desangrado, morirá desangrado.**_

Las palabras fueron claras, como si estuviera ahí en ese momento. Pero no podía ser ¿O sí? Jedite había sido hombre de confianza de Rubeus, su escudero y compañero de armas. Donde iba Rubeus, estaba Jedite, era la sombra de el prácticamente.

¿Pero habría sido capaz su propia sangre de tenderle esa trampa? Dejarlo moribundo en ese lugar y además haberlo condenado a esa vida llena de odio por cada mirada de lastima, desprecio o asco que le dirigían cuando lo veían.

¡El demonio Chiba! Un nombre que había ganado por ser cruel en la batalla contra el enemigo, sacando toda rabia y frustración con la espada, con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Buscando inconscientemente la muerte, una muerte que lo había rechazado en el pasado dejándolo vivir esa media vida.

Una vida que ahora estaba completa, Serena era la parte que lo hacía desear vivir y sentir que podía tener una vida normal.

Miro al rubio que se alejaba ¿Cómo podría saber la verdad? Jamás paso por su cabeza que tal vez la trampa que le habían puesto fue con un motivo muy claro y que nunca vio. Quitarle todo sin importarle su sufrimiento. Rubeus siempre lo había envidiado, pero jamás imagino que tanto.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ pregunto Seiya al verlo tan callado.

_ En nada_ no tenia caso decirle de sus dudas, Rubeus estaba muerto y nunca le sacaría la verdad a Jedite.

_ Bueno, será mejor que vayas con Serena_ sonrió al verlo asentir entusiasmado_ Tienes que cuidarla y estar al pendiente de ella.

_Si, Luna dice que solo necesita reposo_ dijo tranquilo sabiendo que todo estaba ya bien_ Me ocupare de ella, luego veremos lo de nuestro viaje.

_ ¿Partiremos pronto?_ pregunto emocionado al ver que saldrían de ese nido de víboras.

_ Lo más probable es que si, mi padre puede estar aquí y estar al pendiente de su ansiado heredero_ dijo con un tono amargo_ Por fin tendrá lo que tanto quiso.

_ Tú también podrías dárselo_ le dijo notando la emoción en su mirada.

_ Si, así es_ sonrió feliz y con ilusión_ Pero mis hijos no tendrán la presión de ser dignos herederos, serán solo niños felices y llenos de amor.

_ Con Serena a tu lado, eso es una garantía_ miro la amplia sonrisa de Darién_ Bueno vayamos a comedor, tengo mucha hambre_ dijo sobándose el estomago.

_ ¿Cuándo no?_ sonrió al verlo caminar ignorándolo, Seiya a veces parecía un niño.

Serena forzaba sus ojos a tratar de percibir los movimientos de Beryl, había entrado y la saludo. Pero después se paseo por sus habitaciones y noto su silueta acercarse a los baúles donde estaban las cosas de Darién.

_ ¿Deseas algo mas, Beryl?_ le pregunto al verla tomar algo del baúl.

_ ¡Hermanita! ¡Solo quiero ver que estés bien!_ dijo afligida.

_ Gracias, pero como puedes ver estoy bien_ trato de no hacerle notar que seguía sus movimientos silenciosos_ Pero me duele un poco la cabeza.

_ No te preocupes_ sonrió falsamente_ Solo quiero ver que tengas todo, para que estés cómoda.

_ Tengo todo, Luna y Darién han dispuesto todo para que este cómoda_ sonrió recordando lo atento que estaba su esposo.

_ Sí, claro_ dijo sin ánimo.

Beryl se acerco a donde estaban las cosas de Serena y tomo el collar que había lucido hacia tiempo. Era un collar hermoso y digno de ella, Serena no tenía ni la clase ni el porte para portarlo. Se lo puso y miro como lucia en ella, era hermoso, muy hermoso.

_ ¿Qué haces Beryl?_ pregunto la rubia al notar un brillo extraño, el reflejo del sol había iluminado el collar.

_ Nada, nada_ dijo sonriendo y se lo quito poniéndolo en su lugar_ Miraba este collar ¿Te lo dio Darién?_ No recordaba ninguna prenda de la rubia que se pareciera a esta.

_ Si, era de su madre_ sonrió ante el hecho de ella tener esa prenda.

_ ¡Oh! Si, ya recuerdo_ fingió tristeza_ El me había dicho que me lo daría cuando tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo.

Serena se quedo callada, noto que en su voz no había tristeza. Más bien lo dijo de una manera esperando una reacción de ella.

_ Sé que decirte esto tal vez te suene raro_ le dijo la pelirroja al verla callada_ Pero Darién y yo teníamos una relación que no pudo ser.

_ Tu lo abandonaste_ le dijo sin emoción en su voz_ Lo dejaste cuando más te necesito, lo abandonaste en los brazos de la muerte sin importarte nada_ aferro con fuerza la manta que la cubría para no írsele encima por haberle hecho eso a Darién_ Y a los pocos días te casaste con su primo ¡A pocos días, Beryl!

_ ¡Si! ¡Lo hice porque Rubeus me mintió!_ sollozo, de reojo miro que Darién estaba en la entrada_ ¡Yo jamás lo hubiera dejado! Pero Rubeus me dijo que él había pedido la anulación del compromiso, yo lo amaba ¡Aun lo amo!_ lloro mas fuerte_ Este…bebe…podría ser…hubiera…sido nuestro hijo_ la miro entre lagrimas_ ¡Lo amo Serena y sé que él me ama a mí!

_ ¡Lo siento!_ dijo la rubia notando también la presencia de Darién_ Pero eso es pasado, no puedes vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser.

_ ¡Jamás! ¡Nadie arrancara de mi este amor que siento!_ puso sus manos en su vientre_ Solo este bebe me mantiene viva, me da esperanza_ se giro para salir y fingió sorpresa_ ¡Darién! Yo…lo siento…perdón, perdón… ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ salió de ahí corriendo.

Darién la miro salir y no la detuvo, sus palabras lo tenían conmocionado. Hubiera dado todo por escucharlas ese día, pero ahora no lo hacían vibrar como las de Serena. No podía hacer nada, más que ofrecerle apoyo a Beryl.

El estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y esos eran solo para Serena. Se volvió y noto la tristeza en la mirada de ella.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios.

_ Si ¿Y tu?_ miro sus facciones. Aunque su vista aun no lo veía claramente, sus manos lo conocían a la perfección. Sabia como era su esposo sin necesidad de verlo_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunto confundido.

_ Beryl fue la mujer con la que habías planeado casarte_ le recordó_ Pensaste que te había dejado y ahora escuchaste que todo fue una mentira_ no quería decirlo, pero era mejor hablar claro_ Que ella te amaba y que aun lo hace.

_ Eso ya no importa_ sonrió al ver la duda en ella_ Lo que importa es que…

_ ¡Serena!_ entro Mamoru sonriendo al ver bien a la esposa de su hijo_ ¡Me alegra tanto ver que estas bien!_ se acerco y noto la tensión en su hijo_ Perdón por haber entrado así_ miro que este desviaba su mirada negándose a verlo_ Pero estuve ocupado cuando me avisaron que habías despertado.

_ No se preocupe_ sonrió al notarlo triste.

_ Si, no te preocupes padre_ lo miro el pelinegro_ Tus prioridades solo importan si te afecta a ti.

_ ¡Darién! ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto triste al ver que su odio y resentimiento contra su propio padre no había cambiado.

_ Déjalo Serena_ la detuvo Mamoru al ver que quería levantarse.

_ Mira padre_ cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse_ Se que estas aquí por la noticia del heredero, agradezco que trates de mostrar preocupación por nosotros cuando sabemos perfectamente que tu único motivo de estar aquí es que tendrás quien continúe tu herencia.

_ Hijo…yo…_ no sabía cómo pedirle perdón, nunca lo había hecho…nunca se había equivocado, hasta esa vez.

_ Déjalo_ dijo sin verle, salió de ahí dejando solos a la rubia y al hombre que sentía un dolor inmenso el rechazo de su hijo, pero sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía.

_ Lo siento_ dijo Serena, tomando sus manos_ Aun siente dolor por el pasado.

_ Y lo entiendo hija_ sonrió el anciano _Lo abandone cuando más me necesito, lo despoje de todo sin tener la esperanza de que sobreviviera.

_ Lo que a Darién le duele es que lo vio como un semental que cruzaría con alguien para asegurarle un heredero_ acaricio el rostro del hombre, noto sus marcas. No solo por la edad, si no también por el sufrimiento que cargaba_ Darién lo quiere, por lo mismo le dolió y aun le duele lo que paso.

_Lo sé_ una lagrima cruzo su mejilla marchita_ Por lo mismo quiero hacer lo correcto.

_ Ha decidido por el _ sintió que se tensaba_ Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por usted ¿No es cierto?

_ Serena, se que suena incorrecto y tal vez suene como un desgraciado_ la miro avergonzado_ Pero mi hijo no es un hombre atractivo, ya no más. Sé que ninguna mujer lo aceptaría así nada mas, nadie se tomaría el tiempo para conocerlo y ver que él puede ser algo más que un bello rostro.

_ Yo lo amaría_ dijo sin duda alguna la rubia_ Para mi hablan más sus acciones con los demás que el rostro que alguna vez tuvo o el que tiene ahora.

_ ¿Lo amabas de pequeña?_ la miro asombrado, recordó a la pequeña niña regordeta que se paseaba por los jardines.

_ Lo admiraba_ recordó las anécdotas e historias que hablaban de él_ Sabía que era un hombre justo, valiente en batalla y que jamás dejaba a nadie atrás, es un hombre con un gran corazón.

_ ¿Entonces cuando se convirtió en amor?_ miro que se sonrojaba.

_No lo sé, pero lo amo tanto que por el sería capaz de todo_ dijo con fervor.

Mamoru solo asintió, Serena era un soplo de vida y esperanza. No tenía ninguna duda de que ella haría todo por su hijo ¿Pero por que sus palabras le hacían sentir un mal presentimiento?

Miro la habitación y el brillo de algo llamo su atención. Era el collar de su difunta esposa, la madre de Darién. Tenía un brillo especial en esa ocasión ¿Qué significaba? Lo que fuera estaría ahí, esta vez no le daría la espalda a los problemas, esta vez no.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Beryl trataba de estar a solas con Darién desde el día que confeso sus supuestos sentimientos.

Pero el pelinegro estuvo solo atento a que Serena se recuperara, si todo salía como planeaba saldrían de ahí antes de que llegara el invierno. Dejaría que su padre se encargara de Beryl, pero aun así estaría al pendiente de cualquier cosa que sucediera con el nacimiento del hijo de ella.

El pelinegro tenía planeado hacer una pequeña fiesta anunciando oficialmente el embarazo de Beryl, así dejaría en claro también sus sentimientos sobre Serena. No quería que Beryl se aferraba ya al pasado, el lo había superado y ella también debía hacerlo. Con el tiempo encontraría alguien que la amara y le ayudara a criar al hijo de ella.

Miro dormir a Serena, esa noche la había amado lentamente. Disfrutando con ella cada caricia, beso y gemido de placer. Aun no le decía esas palabras que sentía que estallarían en su interior, pero con cada detalle que tenia con ella se lo gritaba feliz.

Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, era tan hermosa y delicada.

_ Darién_ susurro ella abriendo los ojos lentamente.

_ Duerme amor, aun es de noche_ sonrió al verla ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ alargo sus manos y acaricio su rostro.

_ Nada, no pasa nada.

Darién sintió de inmediato su deseo despertar al ver el cuerpo suave y cálido con largas y suaves piernas, caderas y cinturas de finas curvas, pechos firmes y pezones erectos.

Pedía a gritos que la besara, una y otra vez.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al agacharse para besar uno de sus pezones erectos. La miro a los ojos mientras pasaba la lengua por la sensible protuberancia y sintió la creciente dureza de su masculinidad cuando ella gimió y arqueo su cuerpo contra él, para acercarlo más a ella.

Era hermosa, una diosa y quería perderse en ella de nuevo. No para borrar los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, si no para amarla plenamente como ella se lo merecía, porque la deseaba con tal fiereza que no podía mostrarse delicado con ella en esta ocasión. Necesitaba introducirse en ella y sabia que ella lo recibiría gustosa al escucharla y sentirla retorcerse contra él.

La sujeto de la cintura y hundió su lengua en la boca de ella, que ahora le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la oscura cabellera.

Serena temblaba cuando él la tumbo sobre las mantas revueltas, sus bocas se fundieron mientras la mano de el acariciaba su pezón que ya estaba duro y erecto, inundando su cuerpo de sensaciones placenteras.

Ella acaricio su ancha espalda, paso sus manos por su torso y sintió bajo sus dedos las cicatrices. Las acaricio suavemente dejándole ver cuanto lo amaba, después bajo una de sus manos para tocarle ahí, ella estaba encantada con la sensación de la dureza de él en su mano. Darién gruño confirmando que le gustaba como lo acariciaba.

Darién se tumbo de espaldas mientras Serena besaba su pecho, lamia sus marcas haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos ante la sensación de placer y amor por sus caricias. Ella bajo lento por su estomago hasta el miembro que palpitaba entre sus muslos. La respiración de él se ahogo al sentir la sensual caricia de su lengua contra su pene ardiente. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas, deseaba hundirse en ella.

Con delicadeza se coloco sobre ella y miro su excitado rostro mientras le penetraba lentamente y las caderas de ambos se movían al unisonó, obligándole ella con un lento movimiento a que la penetrara más profundamente.

Serena jadeo y sintió el placer que la invadía, su cuerpo temblaba mientras perdía el control y alcanzaba la cima.

Darién la siguió poco después, con deliciosas y profundas sacudidas dentro de ella mientras se rendía ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Serena se tumbo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras el rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, muy cerca de el.

Agotada la rubia se durmió sin escuchar como el pelinegro entre dormido también le decía las palabras que ella tanto deseaba escuchar.

_ Te amo, Serena…te amo.

Serena se encontraba en el jardín, miro extasiada como el frio que anunciaba el invierno cercano, hacia efectos en sus hermosos jardines. La escarcha había creado hermosos diseños con las plantas y algunos árboles, el reflejo del sol sobre ellos era simplemente una obra delicada y maravillosa.

Sonrió acercándose a tocar una flor que se aferraba a la vida, pronto cerraría su capullo para dejar pasar el invierno y nuevamente florecer. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía esta clase de belleza, hacia tanto que no se sentía feliz.

Ahora podría ser una esposa digna de Darién, no sería la carga que tanto le decía Beryl que era para él.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano y pudo observar sin ninguna oscuridad total o tenue el rostro de su esposo. Miro el lado que no estaba afectado por la cicatriz, sonrió recordando al bello hombre que conoció de niña, luego el se volvió un poco al sentir sus caricias y pudo ver la parte herida que el por un tiempo evito que tocara.

Con delicadeza toco esas cicatrices, eran profundas y habían marcado el rostro de un bello ángel. Pero también dejaban ver la fuerza que tuvo para sobrevivir y seguir viviendo, lo beso suavemente sin ninguna muestra de repulsión hacia él. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si lo amaba tanto y ahora viéndolo lo amaba aun más.

Lo amaba por mantenerse firme en ser lo que era, no dejar que sus marcas lo arrastraran a un infierno donde estaría solo. Aunque Darién no lo supiera, el tenia amigos que darían la vida por él. Amigos que reconocían el valor y lealtad de ese hombre que cayó en desgracia y aun así se levanto y siguió intacto. Tal vez cargando un infierno personal, pero luchando para que este no lo consumiera.

Se levanto dejándolo ahí, quería ir a ver el amanecer. Deseaba ver ese día que nunca olvidaría, donde por fin podía ver claramente y por fin ver el rostro del hombre que amaba.

Oyó ruidos en uno de los patios y camino hacia allá. Todos los que se la encontraban la saludaron sin notar que la rubia caminaba segura y sin ninguna duda.

Camino hacia las caballerizas al escuchar la voz de Darién, feliz se dirigió hacia allá. Era momento de decirle la verdad y esperaba que el milagro fuera permanente. Estaba tan ansiosa y concentrada pensando en lo que le diría que no escucho el grito de advertencia de alguien.

Sintió que el suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies y se volvió para mirar como tres sementales se dirigían hacia ella. Brinco a un lado evitando al primero, ya en el piso miro como otro estaba por pasarle por encima a lo que simplemente rodo a un lado.

Entre los gritos de horror y los que apuraban a todos para que alcanzaran a los caballos, pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo.

_ ¡Serena! ¿Estas bien?_ la sujeto levantándola, tocándola por todos lados tratando de ver si estaba bien.

_ Si…yo…_ lo miro a los ojos, sabía que él se daría cuenta.

_ ¡Tus ojos!_ miro el brillo en ellos, ya no eran opacos y sin vida…eran diferentes_ ¡Puedes ver!_ fue más bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

_Si, puedo hacerlo_ sonrió ella, pero de inmediato dejo de hacerlo al ver como la soltaba y giraba la cabeza, inconscientemente escondiendo el lado de su rostro donde tenía las cicatrices.

Serena extendió la mano a su mentón, lo hizo que lo mirara y poniéndose de puntillas beso las cicatrices que él le ocultaba ahora.

Darién se estremeció con el contacto de ella, pero Serena pudo notar la expresión de su rostro que era de miedo.

_ ¿Desde cuándo?_ pregunto el tenso sosteniéndole la mirada.

_ Desde el día de mi caída en las escaleras, primero fue algo tenue pero luego fue mejorando conforme pasaron los días_ lo miro tratando de ver alguna reacción en el.

_Sera mejor que vayas a tus habitaciones_ la separo de él y miro que Luna se aproximaba_ ¡Luna!_ le grito para hacerle apurar el paso_ Llévela a que descanse, no debe andar así._ La miro sin ninguna emoción_ Tal vez pueda ver, pero no debe andar por ahí exponiéndose a los peligros.

_ ¿Puedes ver?_ pregunto Luna asombrada mirando como la mirada de ella era de tristeza y no de felicidad.

_ Si_ dijo sin emoción, notando el rechazo de el pelinegro.

_ ¡Vamos mi niña!_ dijo emocionada Luna_ Veremos que la revisen y ver que esto no es temporal.

Darién las miro alejarse sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

¡Podía ver! Tenía la capacidad ahora para ver con la clase de hombre que se había casado. Tanto agradeció a Dios por la ceguera de ella, que seguramente ahora lo castigaba por alegrarse ante la desgracia de ese ángel.

Era su castigo y ahora estaba seguro de que la perdería. Un nudo en su garganta se formo, el dolor en su pecho era terrible y las ansias por gritar lleno de dolor amenazaban con ahogarlo.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién!_ grito Seiya al verlo tan pálido y callado, en vez de estar feliz ante la noticia de que Serena por fin podía ver_ ¿Estas bien?

_ ¡No! ¡Haz que preparen todo! _ se alejo de él.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ lo miro confundido alejarse.

_ ¡A cazar!_ y fue todo lo que dijo.

La noticia de que Serena Tsukino podía ver nuevamente era la noticia que corría por todo el castillo y no tardo en llegar a las aldeas cercanas.

¡Era un milagro!

Un milagro que a la rubia la tenia llena de dolor ¿Por qué Darién se mostro así? Serio y distante con ella ¿Acaso su matrimonio si fue por lastima? No sabía que pensar, ese matrimonio forzado por un acuerdo no era lo que ella quería, al menos no para él.

Pero sintió que por fin Darién estaba abriendo su corazón, que estaba empezando a quererla. Por lo mismo se sintió tan feliz y con miedo a la vez cuando noto que su vista poco a poco iba mejorando tras la caída que había sufrido.

Se acerco al mueble donde tenía sus cosas y observo el collar que le había regalado. Era muy hermoso, digno de una princesa.

Se sentó en la cama y espero, tarde o temprano Darién vendría y hablaría con él. Le demostraría que ciega o no lo amaba, le entregaría todo de ella, lucharía por él.

Pero la mañana avanzo y el no se presento a almorzar con ella, la tarde apareció y el no daba señales de vida. Después Luna le dijo que había salido a cazar para proporcionar pieles y carne a los aldeanos que no contarían con recursos ese invierno.

Ya anochecía cuando el pelinegro entro, miro como este se acercaba y apagaba unas velas. Quiso decirle algo pero espero a que lo hiciera, después observo como él se desnudaba entre la oscuridad que solo era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

_ Darién_ lo llamo al ver que este se acostaba y le daba la espalda.

_ Duerme Serena_ dijo fríamente_ Estoy cansado.

La rubia sintió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no tenia que llorar. El estaba solo cansado, si eso era. Con cuidado se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió que se tensaba ante su contacto y pensó que la rechazaría, pero el solo suspiro y se aferro a sus manos. Poco después lo escucho dormir y eso la hizo sonreír haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

Ya era de madrugaba cuando el movimiento y los quejidos de él pelinegro la despertaron. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miro que su esposo se movía inquieto.

__ ¡No! ¡No quiero perderla!...Yo la amo… Ella es mía…mía… ¡Por favor no me dejes! Amor…no me dejes._

Serena se tapo la boca reprimiendo un sollozo ¿Acaso soñaba con Beryl? Miro entre la oscuridad el dolor en su rostro, el sufrimiento ante sus palabras que decía dormido. Sin saber que hacer hizo lo que hacía cada noche cuando el sufría sus pesadillas debido al recuerdo de su sufrimiento por las heridas.

Le acaricio su rostro y beso con delicadeza sus labios. Sintió como poco a poco el se relajaba y la tensión en sus labios cedía, dejando que ella probara el dulce sabor de ellos. Tal vez esta pesadilla fuera diferente, pero al menos ella podía hacerlo sentir en paz y eso era algo que la reconfortaba ante el dolor de reconocer que esta vez ese mal sueño era provocado por la confesión de Beryl, de saber que ella aun lo amaba.

Tal vez Darién viera una oportunidad con ella, pero ahora estaba atado a una mujer con la que lo habían obligado a casarse. Para bien o para mal lucharía, no dejaría vencerse por nadie…a menos que Darién quisiera su libertad, ella permanecería a su lado, ahora y siempre.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro caminaba hacia el comedor cuando se encontró con Beryl, había estado evitándola para no tener un acercamiento con ella y dejarle así saber que ese día que la escucho ya no era de importancia.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Felicidades!_ le sonrió _ Supe que mi hermanita recupero la vista.

_ Si, así es_ le dijo y trato de seguir su camino.

_ Es bueno saber que ella tendrá una vida normar ahora_ siguió ella evitando que el siguiera_ ¿Acaso no te alegras?_ lo miro detenidamente mirando cada reacción de el.

_ Claro que me alegro_ le dijo bruscamente.

_ Lo siento Darién_ de inmediato se mostro apenada_ Pero es que te veo tan serio ante una notica que debería tenerte feliz.

La pelirroja lo observo, parecía que librara una batalla interior que no podía vencer ¿Acaso no era feliz con esa noticia? Serena había recuperado la vista y ahora podía verlo.

Sonrió internamente al reconocer el peso de esa verdad ¡Ella podía verlo! ¡Eso era! Ahora entendía la duda en el, Serena tenía la oportunidad de ver claramente con la clase de monstruo con el que se caso.

La caída que ella había provocado para deshacerse de ella tal vez había hecho el milagro que tanto pidió Kenji. Luego provocar que los caballos corrieran desbocados cuando la vio en el patio pensando que ni se daría cuenta de que la habría destrozado había provocado que todo se descubriera.

Según se entero desde el día del accidente en las escaleras, Serena había recuperado poco a poco la vista ¿Por qué no dijo nada? No lo sabía ni le importaba, tal vez no pudo matarla en esas dos ocasiones pero ahora tenía una oportunidad.

Con ella no pudo hacer nada, pero lo que tenía en mente haría que el pelinegro tomara una decisión que le conviniera a ella. Miro como Darién seguía callado; si era el momento justo para hacerlo.

_ Darién, me da tanto gusto por ella_ lo miro feliz_ Se que ahora llevara un vida normal que en cierto modo yo le quite.

_ ¿Cómo que tú le quitaste?_ la miro confundido ante sus palabras.

_ Sí, yo provoque todo_ bajo la mirada simulando que estaba dolida_ Esa noche que ella salió, yo vi cuando camino fuera de los jardines tomando el camino hacia el puente del castillo.

_ ¡Esa noche! El día que se aviso de nuestro compromiso_ la miro atónito, la recordaba claramente.

_ ¡Si, esa noche! _ sollozo mirándolo entre lagrimas_ Yo vi cuando ella estaba cerca de nosotros, solo fue una broma cuando te pregunte que pensabas de ella_ le recordó y evito sonreír al ver la palidez y tensión en su rostro.

_ ¡Ella me escucho!_ dijo para sí mismo recordando todo.

_Si, creo que si_ le aseguro, no debía dejarle ninguna duda_ Pero era solo una broma, no pensé que le afectaría tanto y la haría salir de la seguridad del castillo.

_ Escucho todo_ murmuro quedo.

Pero aun así Beryl lo escucho haciendo que ella sonriera sin evitarlo, como sea Darién estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos que el ya no le tomaba atención. Esta vez no evito que pasara a su lado ignorándola, como sea ya había sembrado la semilla de la culpa en el, solo era cosa de recordarle constantemente lo culpable que era de que Serena hubiera quedado ciega.

Darién caminaba sin ver a nadie e ignorando a los demás, estaba sumergido entre los recuerdos del pasado.

_**_ ¡Oh! Darién_ le dijo Beryl_ Eres tan lindo conmigo ¿Y dime que te pareció mi hermanita?_ le pregunto.**_

_**_Es una linda niña_ sonrió el sentándose al lado de ella.**_

_**_ La verdad Darién_ miro como ella le sonreía y noto que miraba sobre él, pero no puso atención. Tal vez cuidada que nadie los viera ahí solos sin ninguna dama de compañía_ No me molestare por que digas lo que sientes o piensas.**_

_**_ Bueno…_ dudo un poco_ pues veras_ él no era de los que mentía. Además diría algo que todo mundo veía y callaba_ Serena se ve tierna, pero esas cosas en su rostro la hacen verse realmente mal_ sonrió ampliamente al ver como Beryl asentía_ Además el vestido que traía le queda muy mal, al parecer quería entrar en un vestido ajeno.**_

_**Beryl se empezó a reír y el alentado ante esto prosiguió.**_

_**_ Además tartamuda_ dijo recordando las pocas que veces que le respondió durante el baile_ Kenji en verdad tendrá que lidiar con ella para conseguirle marido o simplemente meterla a un convento.**_

Juntos se empezaron a reír, el en cierto modo porque solo era algo sin importancia y Beryl seguramente por la broma gastada a Serena.

¡Dios mío! Tal vez sin querer él había provocado la desgracia en Serena, había marcado su destino condenándola a la oscuridad.

Había sido cruel con sus palabras sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de esa pequeña que solo había sido tierna y temerosa con él. Esa pequeña que ahora era su esposa ya siendo mujer, una mujer que amaba y que ahora sentía que no merecía.

¿Cómo merecerla si él había destruido su vida? Había quedado impedida para ver y eso causo que Setsuna la encerrara sin darle oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Ser presentada en la corte y que fuera cortejada seguramente por varios caballeros y nobles ante la belleza de ella. No solo física de eso estaba seguro, porque una vez conociéndola quedarían prendados de ella al ver su dulce corazón.

_ ¡Dios ayúdame!_ suplico mirando al cielo, en su caminar pensando en el pasado termino en los jardines donde empezó todo, donde el destino se encargo de marcar la vida de cada una. Solo que el destino de Serena él lo sello, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla_ No quiero perderla ¡No quiero! ¡Dios dame fuerza!

Se dejo caer de rodillas, lloraba por el sufrimiento de ella, por el horror que seguramente ella vivió esa noche al verse perdida y acorralada. Pero más que nada lloraba porque sabía que él no podría tenerla atada a él. Ya no sería suya completamente, ella seguramente lo rechazaría al verlo.

Ella merecía una vida normal, vivir al lado de un hombre que pudiera caminar con ella del brazo sin temor al rechazo de la gente. Sin que se avergonzara por las cosas que dirían a su espalda. Serena merecía un hombre normal y no un fenómeno al cual seguramente no podría ver de frente ya.

Una vez decidido camino hacia las habitaciones de Serena, una vez ahí pidió a las siervas que cambiaran sus cosas a otra habitación y que los hombres llevaran sus baúles también. Una vez hecho todo empezó a arreglar sus cosas, en unas semanas anunciaría que Beryl gozaba de buena salud y que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre era el legítimo heredero de los Chiba.

Hecho todo esto el partiría de ahí. Mandaría pedir la anulación del matrimonio, no creía que Serena se opusiera. Una vez que conociera más gente y viera la vida que había perdido durante esos años seguramente estaría feliz de verse libre.

Sentía un inmenso dolor al imaginarse a Serena sonriéndole a alguien como lo hacía con él. Seguramente se casaría de nuevo y ese alguien disfrutaría de sus besos y caricias, ese alguien dejaría su semilla en ella para darle esos hermosos niños que una vez el imagino que tendría con la rubia.

Se sentó en la cama y miro al vacio, el cuarto era frio y húmedo. Y así se sentía, así seria de ahora en adelante su vida sin ella, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo era su culpa que ella quedara ciega, su tonta vanidad y el hecho de no ver mas allá de la belleza física lo hicieron ser cruel sin intención esa noche y era momento de pagar con lo que más quería… ¡Serena!

Serena entro a su habitación, estaba avanzando muy bien con su visión y aprovecho ese día para ver como Luna cocinaba un platillo que Darién adoraba. Ella puso mucha atención para que una vez que estuvieran en las tierras de su esposo, ella misma cocinarle y ayudarle en todo lo necesario para formar ese hogar que tanto deseaban ambos.

Pero en cuanto se percato de la falta de cosas, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Miro hacia el rincón donde Darién tenía sus cosas y estaba vacío, alguien las había sacado.

De inmediato llamo a la doncella que se encargaba de la limpieza y ella entro apresurada y algo nerviosa.

_ ¿Dónde están las cosas de mi esposo?_ señalo el lugar vacio.

_ El señor Darién pidió que se pasaran a la otra habitación que termina al final del pasillo_ dijo ella mirándola con pena.

_ Muy bien, puedes retirarte_ trato de mostrarse tranquila.

Una vez que esta salió y le dio tiempo para que no estuviera en el pasillo, la rubia salió de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su esposo.

Entro sin tocar y lo miro ahí sentado, se veía tan solo y desvalido que su coraje se desvaneció de inmediato.

_ Darién ¿Estas bien?_ se acerco con intención de abrazarlo.

_ ¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!_ le respondió secamente y se levanto siguiendo con lo suyo.

_ ¿Por qué has cambiado tus cosas?_ pregunto temerosa de su respuesta.

_ Porque no tiene caso seguir así_ dijo sin mirarla_ Ya recuperaste la vista y Kenji no debe temer por ti, una vez libre podrá tu padre buscarte un marido más conveniente.

_ ¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!_ le dijo desesperada al ver la frialdad con lo que decía las cosas.

_ Serena, no intentes hacer una buena obra_ sonrió cínicamente_ Ahora que puedes ver, puedes darte cuenta de las cosas y con el tiempo conocerás a alguien que querrás como esposo sin que nadie te obligue por un acuerdo.

_ ¡Nadie me obligo! ¡Acepte porque te quería!_ grito furiosa por pensar que lo dejaría tan fácilmente como Beryl_ ¡Con o sin vista, te quiero!

_ ¡Pero yo no!_ esta vez la miro y sintió que se moría al ver el dolor y las lagrimas en sus ojos_ ¡Lo nuestro fue un acuerdo que nos beneficiaba!_ era morir al decirle todo esto, pero era mejor así_ Pero ahora tu puedes ver y yo me veo libre de ti.

_ ¿Solo fui una carga?_ pregunto atónita.

_ No una carga Serena, solamente cumplía con un deber hacia tu padre_ bajo la mirada, no soportaba verla llorar_ Además el acuerdo me obligaba a esto, pero ahora creo que Kenji lo romperá cuando vea que su hija puede ver.

_ ¡No soy un objeto!_ señalo ella dolida_ Con o sin el acuerdo hubiera aceptado ser tu esposa.

_ ¡Por que eras ciega! ¡Pensaste que era la única oportunidad de un matrimonio!_ le grito desesperado, le dolía decir esto, pero era una verdad que el mismo debía reconocer.

_ ¡Que poco me conoces!_ dijo con amargura_ Me doy cuenta de lo poco que abriste tu corazón para conocerme, si lo hicieras te darías cuanta de que yo veo mas allá y sin necesidad de usar mis ojos.

_ Como sea_ encogió los hombros ignorando sus palabras y dándole la espalda_ Yo no te quiero y el hecho de que ahora puedas ver me libra de todo esto.

_ Muy bien, se hará como deseas_ dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Salió de ahí cerrando lentamente la puerta, esperando que el pelinegro fuera de tras de ella y le impidiera cerrarla. Pero no lo hizo y eso le destrozo el corazón.

Lo había perdido, había perdido al hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p>Hola, que tal chicas (os)<p>

Si, subi hoy debido a que no quiero atrasarme mas. Pero en el fin de semana subire lo demas, aun falta mucho mas de esto.

Muchas gracias a las personitas tan lindas que me han dejado comentario, hoy no puedo contestarles. Es que en serio apenas tengo tiempo, asi que preferi subir y aprovechar ese tiempecito para adelantar un poquito mas.

Aca son las 6:00 AM y estoy desde las 5:00 adelantando y decidi subir hoy.

Pero leo todo y me da tanto gusto ver que tienen tiempecito para animar a esta simple fan que solo quiere entretenerlas(os).

Gracias tambien a las que siguen visitando y comentando las otras historias. En serio muchas gracias y espero que disfruten esta tambien.

En el facebook les aviso cuando suba, para aquellas que no tengan cuenta y no me tengan en alertas. Tambien mas adelante subire en el blog con las imagenes que creo irian bien con el capitulo.

Feliz dia.


	8. Final, parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mía, con ideas de por aquí y por allá.**

**11/19/2011**

_**Muchas gracias a todas (os) **_

_**Aqui el final.**_

* * *

><p>Una vez en sus habitaciones se permitió llorar, sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al ver que ella solo había sido una carga para él. Seguramente Darién quería que Beryl fuera su esposa, después de todo la hubiera elegido a ella.<p>

Tal vez le había dicho ese día que las palabras de Beryl no le afectaban porque sentía lastima por ella. ¿Como decirle a una ciega que estaba con ella solo por compasión? Pero ahora se veía libre de todo eso.

¡Cuanta razón tenía Beryl! Tontamente creyó que alguien como Darién amaría a alguien como ella, una persona sin ninguna belleza, una persona que no sabía nada de la vida y la cual lo había atado a un matrimonio que él no deseaba.

Estar con ella solo fue una obligación y no afecto o amor, solo era un matrimonio vacio y sin promesas. Promesas que seguramente ahora trataría de realizar junto a la mujer que había elegido libremente. Seguramente ahora lucharía por estar junto a Beryl.

Permaneció en su habitación sin salir, ni comer, no tenia animo de nada. Aceptaría lo que Darién decidiera, no lo obligaría a un matrimonio que él no quería.

Luna entro y la miro, en cuanto la abrazo la rubia nuevamente se puso a llorar. Poco a poco le conto lo que había sucedido, su nana se mostro tranquila ante lo que ella le decía.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer nana?_ la miro suplicante, ella había sido una madre para ella y necesitaba de su consejo.

_ Debes ser paciente_ sonrió ella limpiando sus lagrimas_ Tu esposo lleva consigo una carga muy pesada.

_ No te entiendo _ dijo confundida.

_ Darién siente que al recuperar la vista lo rechazaras, el quiere dejarte libre para que tú misma escojas un esposo que a su ver seria más adecuado que él_ le explico, ella sabía que el demonio Chiba amaba a su pequeña, solamente que tenía miedo.

_ ¡Pero yo lo quiero a él!_ le dijo desesperada_ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo para que lo crea?

_No lo sé, mi niña_ suspiro tratando de aconsejarla lo mejor posible_ Pero antes de actuar precipitadamente observa bien, ahora tienes la capacidad de hacerlo pero sin dejar atrás tus demás sentidos.

_ ¿Y si el ama a Beryl?_ recordó las palabras de ella y el orgullo que Darién mostro en el pasado cuando ella acepto ser su prometida.

_ Beryl no merecer ese amor_ dijo de inmediato_ Ella lo dejo cuando más lo necesito.

_ Ella dice que Rubeus mintió_ agacho la mirada_ Que si hubiera sido distinto ella seria la esposa de Darién.

_ Ella miente, Artemis me dijo todo lo que sucedió_ hizo que la mirara sujetándola de la barbilla_ Mi niña, debes ver la maldad que posee Beryl. Se muestra como una mujer buena y digna delante de los demás y contigo finge tener un sentimiento fraternal, pero en realidad ha deseado todo lo tuyo y si te dejas vencer se llevara al hombre que amas.

_ ¿Y como lucho por él?_ pregunto mirándola desesperada_ ¿Cómo retengo a un hombre que no me ama?

_ Hazle ver que no te importa su condición_ sonrió ella_ Sedúcelo, usa las armas que Beryl usa.

_ Yo…_ no sabía que decirle ¿Y si la rechazaba?

_ No lo hará_ leyó su pensamiento_ Y si lo hace aférrate a él ¿Acaso no lo amas?

_ ¡Con todo mi corazón!_ dijo con fervor.

_ Entonces lucha, da batalla por ese necio hombre. Hazle ver que la mujer con la que se caso no se rendirá así de fácil_ sonrió al ver que ella se animaba ante sus palabras.

Los días siguientes Serena se aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba el pelinegro. Ya fuera en el campo de entrenamiento o cuando estaba viendo que todo estuviera listo para el invierno.

También Beryl trataba de molestar constantemente a Darién con sus palabras de amor y haciéndole ver que se sentía muy culpable por lo que sucedió con Serena y de paso recordarle a el que también fue quien provoco ese accidente.

Pero también se percato de cómo Serena se acercaba a él, en ocasiones tímida y reservada, pero en otras muy atrevida. En una de esas ocasiones la encontró en su cama cuando el llego de cacería esa noche.

Jamás imagino la sorpresa que su bella esposa le tenía preparada.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo placentero de esa noche.

_**_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ la miro embelesado, lo único que la cubría era su pelo que caía en cascadas sobre sus senos llegando hasta sus muslos.**_

_**_ Esperando a mi esposo_ sonrió ella acercándose a el_ Deseo estar contigo.**_

_**_ Serena, déjate de juegos_ la aparto un poco de él cuando ella se aferro a su cuello.**_

_**_ No estoy jugando_ le beso la quijada_ Deseo sentirte Darién, sentirte dentro de mí.**_

_**_ ¡Serena!_ dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.**_

_**Ella había tomado su masculinidad y empezó a acariciarla, hacia tanto que anhelaba sus caricias que solo jadeo su nombre al verla arrodillarse y tomar su miembro con su boca.**_

_**_ ¡Serena!_siseo entre dientes tratando de mantenerse en pie.**_

_**Lentamente la rubia lo acaricio, tomo y lamio su miembro, entonces Darién la sujeto para que parara.**_

_**_ ¡Darién!_ ella lo miro temerosa.**_

_**Vio como ella levantaba una de sus manos para acariciarlo pero no la dejo, de inmediato tomo sus labios y la beso. Un beso lleno de desesperación y amor, lentamente le acaricio las mejillas delicadamente y poco a poco sus manos llegaron hasta sus senos, ahí se detuvo y los acaricio.**_

_**Sintió los pezones endurecerse y con delicadeza le dio un ligero apretoncito. Volvió hacerlo una y otra vez oyéndola gemir de placer.**_

_**_ Darién, por favor…con la boca…deseo sentir tus labios…tu lengua…**_

_**_ Aun no_ rio roncamente y siguió haciéndolo.**_

_**_ Por favor….Darién…_ gimió ella.**_

_**Darién se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo una tensa punta entre sus labios. Comenzó chupándola suavemente, pero aumento la presión al escucharla pedirle más. El sonriendo lo hizo y deslizo una de sus manos a su intimidad, lentamente introdujo un dedo en ella mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su hinchado clítoris.**_

_**_ Oh, Dios santo…mas Darién…mas…no pares. ¡No pares!_ gimió ella aferrando su cabeza a su pecho.**_

_**Sintió el orgasmo de ella y siguió con lo suyo al oírla gemir su nombre**_

_**_ ¡Darién!**_

_**Ella se tambaleo un poco, pero él no había acabado, aun no. Le recorrió con los labios el vientre llegando a su sitio más secreto. La beso allí suavemente y luego le apretó los muslos con ambas manos para cerrarlos. La penetro con la lengua y sintió que ella quedo sorprendida ante esa caricia, se introdujo mas para acariciar la hinchada feminidad apretada.**_

_**Pero esta vez quería sentirla venirse cuando él estuviera dentro de ella y así lo hizo. La penetro sin ninguna delicadeza y ella gustosa lo recibió. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y ella se aferraba a su espalda.**_

_**Sintió sus suaves labios acariciando su torso y dejo que lo hiciera, necesitaba sentir sus labios que le dejaba soñar que era un hombre normal.**_

_**_ ¡Serena!_ apretó sus caderas con fuerza preparándose para el orgasmo al sentir como ella apretaba su miembro en su interior.**_

_**Él aceleró el ritmo y ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando el placer hizo que su interior comenzara a prepararse para la máxima satisfacción.**_

_**Las contracciones internas comenzaron y perdió la noción del tiempo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció colvulsionandose con una oleada tras otra de placer**_.

_**Cuando le llegó a él el clímax, lanzó un feroz rugido. El éxtasis de su unión se repitió una y otra vez hasta que quedaron rendidos y sudorosos. La acercó hasta apoyársela contra el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella seguía estremeciéndose con espasmos cada vez más suaves.**_

Había sido una noche maravillosa y al despertar ella estaba a su lado, aferrada a él ¿Acaso podía dudar de ella? Tal vez solo era una muestra de gratitud por haberla aceptado así. Solamente se levanto y la dejo ahí, no podía enfrentarse a ella. No estaba preparado para alejarla de él.

El sabía que muchas doncellas eran rechazadas por falta de visión u oído. Muchos pensaban que su aflicción era cosa del demonio y no algo físico. Además Setsuna se encargo de dejarle muy en claro que ella era una desgracia en la familia.

Tal vez debería aferrarse a esa idea y seguir con ella aunque sonara egoísta, aceptar su agradecimiento y no dejarla ir, pero no podía hacerlo ¡No podía!

La única manera de dejarla en libertad y no sintiera pena por el o agradecimiento era dejarle ver que amaba a alguien mas. Le haría creer que Beryl lo había conquistado de nuevo con sus palabras y así tal vez Serena se viera libre de él.

Desde ese día mantenía un acercamiento con Beryl, ella gustosa se paseaba a todos lados con el de su brazo. Parecía ella la esposa en vez de la joven rubia que a lo lejos los miraba.

_ ¡Soy una tonta!_ se recrimino a sí misma.

_Serena_ dijo la voz masculina que se detuvo al mirarla llorando_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Nada, que he sido tan tonta al creer que me amaría_ miro a la pareja caminar por los patios y perderse cuando entraron al área de entrenamiento.

_ ¡Darién, es un idiota!_ dijo Seiya, logrando que sonriera la rubia.

_ Seiya ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué necesito para conquistarlo?_ miro melancólica el lugar donde desaparecieron.

_ Pues no se_ se rasco la cabeza_ No soy una doncella, ni mucho menos una mujer. Así que, ni idea de sus artimañas.

_ ¡Seiya!_ la rubia sonrió ante su explicación.

_ Lo siento, en serio_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Lo único que se, es que Darién es un necio al seguir con esto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ lo miro y vio que dudaba_ ¿Seiya?

_ Mira Serena, Darién tiene miedo a que tu ahora al verlo lo rechaces_ dudo en decirle_ Hace algunos años el estuvo con una mujer, todo hombre desea no solo sentir el cuerpo de una bella dama solo para complacerse, si no también para sentir que uno está vivo y más que nada en esas terribles batallas saber que alguien se preocupa por uno.

Serena asintió y camino a su lado, miro como Seiya estaba recordando ese episodio.

_ Darién tenía mucho tiempo sin dejarse llevar por la pasión, sabiendo lo que su rostro causaba. Algunas lo habían aceptado, pero con la condición de que fuera en la oscuridad. Pero esta era diferente, ella recibía buena paga por los favores que brindaba en el campamento y era muy hermosa, Darién pensó que el pagando la suma más elevada estaría con el sin ninguna complicación.

_ ¿Y qué paso?_ pregunto al ver que el se detenía.

_ La mujer se rio de él, escupió prácticamente en su rostro y rechazo el oro que él le ofrecía_ recordó el dolor, la vergüenza y la humillación que sufrió su amigo_ Le dijo que jamás podría estar con él, que solo alguien de su misma condición lo aceptaría.

_ ¡Dios!_ la rubia dejo salir unas lagrimas, Darién había sufrido una soledad inmensa.

_El tiene miedo de que tú le rechaces.

_ Pero he hecho todo lo posible por que vea que no es así_ señalo ella desesperada_ ¡Lo amo, Seiya! ¡Lo amo!

_ Lo malo es que el, piensa que no es así_ le sonrió _ Es tan cabeza dura que estoy seguro de que piensa que estas con el por compromiso o tal vez por lastima.

_ ¿Pero por que se acerca a Beryl? ¿Por qué?_ dijo desesperada, le dolía verlo junto a ella.

_ Porque Beryl es quien lo busca_ su rostro se puso serio, esa mujer estaba envenenando el alma de Darién_ Ella lo envenena.

Serena miro a Seiya, era un hombre agradable y jovial, con todos se llevaba bien. Pero Beryl era otro asunto ¿Qué sabia el de ella? Luna también le había dicho que Beryl no era de confiar y con el transcurso de esos días pudo notar que así era.

No sabía ya que pensar, solo tenía que seguir con su plan y demostrarle a Darién que lo amaba.

Era de noche cuando Serena se acerco a los aposentos de Darién, iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio de reojo la silueta de alguien deslizarse por una de las puertas.

¡Beryl! ¿Qué hacia ahí?

_ Hola, Beryl_ la saludo al notar que no se había percatado de su presencia.

_ ¡Serena! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ la miro asustada.

_ Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿No crees?_ le dijo mirando su atuendo ligero.

_Bueno, vine a hablar con Darién_ sonrió seductoramente_ El y yo necesitamos hablar de tantas cosas.

_ Pues, estas no son horas_ le dijo y ella solo sonrió.

_ Depende del tipo de platica, hermanita_ se aliso el cabello mirando divertida la expresión de la rubia.

_ Si es referente a tu hijo podrías hablar con Mamoru_ se interpuso en su camino al ver que avanzaba.

_ Eso lo hablare con Darién_ señalo resuelta a pasar.

_ Está bien_ dijo la rubia_ Pero le diré a Mamoru que deseas por fin tratar ese tema_ se encamino y de inmediato ella la detuvo.

_ ¿Qué haces imbécil?_ la miro con rabia.

_ Ir a decirle que por fin deseas hablar y aclarar las cosas respecto a tu embarazo_ sonrió inocentemente.

_ ¡No!_ chillo_ Yo…en…veré eso luego_ la miro con odio, pero luego sonrió con malicia_ Nunca lograras separarlo de mi.

_ ¿A qué refieres?_ fingió no entenderle.

_ Hermanita, nunca fuiste buena para mentir_ la barrio con la mirada_ Tal vez seas…agradable a la vista, pero eso no hará que Darién te ame, como me amo a mi.

_ Soy su esposa.

_ Porque un viejo idiota que escribió mal ese papel, por eso estas casada con el_ la miro con desdén_ Solo así pudiste convertirte en su esposa_ se acerco mas a ella hasta quedar frente a frente_ Escucha bien Serena, el me escogió a mi porque me amaba en el pasado y estoy segura que aun lo hace, en cuanto a ti…_ se acerco mas hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído_ A ti, lo obligaron a casarse contigo_ sonrió al sentirla tensarse.

Diciendo esto se alejo de ella con una sonrisa al ver que se quedaba sin decir más.

Serena se quedo ahí en su lugar, Beryl tenía razón. Darién acepto ese matrimonio forzado, no hubo palabras de amor ni cortejo alguno.

Pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que Darién al fin tenía un poco de cariño para ella. Pero algo le lastimaba el corazón, la duda al ver a Beryl a esas horas de la noche cerca de la habitación de Darién.

¿Acaso ellos ya eran amantes? No sabía que pensar ya. La distancia y frialdad con la que la trataba ya la estaba superando. Le dolería en el alma saber que Darién al fin la había hecho a un lado y retomar la relación que desafortunadamente el destino destruyo.

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

Entro a la habitación y lo miro dormido, sonrió al pensar mal de su esposo. Él ni siquiera esperaba a Beryl. Seguramente ella solo trataba de seducirlo o algo.

Lentamente se metió en las sabanas y lo abrazo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al sentir como este la abrazaba.

Pero solo fue un breve momento de felicidad, porque lo siguiente la destrozo.

_ Beryl_ susurro entre dormido el pelinegro.

La rubia de inmediato se separo de él y lo miro dolida.

_Así que es cierto_ dijo mirándolo a través de las lagrimas_ ¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque decir lo que es obvio_ la miro indiferente.

_ ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te amo?_ grito desesperada_ ¡Dios! He hecho todo lo posible por demostrártelo y me ignoras.

_ Te dije claramente que no te quiero_ se levanto desnudo y tomo sus calzas_ No quiero herirte.

_ ¿Herirme?_ dijo riéndose cuando realmente lo que más quería era gritar, golpearlo… llorar, llorar todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo_ No vez que estas matándome.

Diciendo esto salió de ahí, no soportaba verlo indiferente a sus lagrimas, a sus ruegos y confesiones de amor.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Limpio con rudeza las lágrimas que no dejaron de brotar en ningún momento. Le dolía tanto el alma, al darse cuenta que había librado una batalla ya perdida.

Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El dolor quemaba su pecho y seguía humedeciendo sus pupilas. Su cuerpo se doblo sin poder soportarlo, y se fue deslizando por la plana superficie de la puerta hasta sentir el frio del suelo. Y lloro como jamás había llorado al sentirse rechazada y traicionada.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ decía entre sollozos, preguntaba sin esperar respuesta. Era más que obvia la razón de su rechazo.

Siguió llorando, pero sofoco sus sollozos tapándose con las manos sus labios. No quería que la escuchara y sintiera lastima por ella.

¡No, mas!

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién!_ susurro quedo sintiendo que el alma se la partía al pronunciar su nombre.

_**¡Darién!**_

_**¡Darién!**_

Fue lo último que escucho el pelinegro detrás de la puerta, estuvo tentado a entrar y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Había escuchado la plática de ellas afuera de sus aposentos y aprovecho esa oportunidad para de una vez por todas dejarle ver a Serena que lo suyo no funcionaria. Le dolió ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y pálido que dejaba ver el dolor por haber escuchado el nombre de otra mujer.

Pero era lo mejor.

Ella merecía vivir sin el peso de un hombre deforme que había causado su desgracia en primer lugar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, se lo debía.

Con esto en mente se dio la vuelta y volvió a la helada habitación que lo esperaba. Era momento de vivir en el infierno del que nunca debió de salir.

Al día siguiente Luna encontró dormida en el piso a la rubia, de inmediato llamo a alguien para que le ayudara. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y solo pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro.

Zirconia fue llamada y esta de inmediato sonrió ante la urgencia de la situación. Al llegar le dio un poco de brebaje, pudo ver que de lejos el hombre causante de esto la observaba.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?_ le dijo sin mirarlo.

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ pregunto Darién sin entenderla.

_ Lastimarla_ lo miro y este volvió la vista_ El pasado es eso…pasado_ puso una compresa en la frente de la rubia_ La vida de ustedes estaba ya entrelazada, el destino solo puso las cosas de cierto modo para hacerlos más fuertes.

_ ¡Por mi culpa ella quedo ciega!_ grito ante la verdad que le carcomía el alma.

_ ¿Acaso tu mandaste a esos hombres?_ lo miro fingiendo sorpresa_ ¿Acaso tu pusiste la maldad en sus almas?

_ ¡No! Pero la lastime, dije cosas que la hirieron _ se paso las manos por el pelo en señal de desesperación_ Hice que abandonara el castillo, se podría decir que yo la orille a que cayera en ese barranco y quedara así.

_ Palabras que alguien te arranco_ le recordó ella_ Fuiste honesto, pero no viste más de cerca a la pequeña flor que estaba por surgir.

_ No, no la vi_ reconoció mirando a la rubia que dormía ahora plácidamente y sin estarse retorciendo por los sueños que causaba la fiebre.

_ Pero ahora tampoco lo haces_ sonrió al ver que la miraba sorprendido_ Dejas que nuevamente esa persona te manipule_ lo miro seria_ Y me pregunto ¿Dejaras que lo haga nuevamente?

Darién no supo que contestarle, salió de ahí con un caos en su cabeza. Era tanta la culpa, pero a la vez el amor que sentía por Serena. Quería tenerla a su lado, disfrutar la vida junto a ella, tener hijos y formar el hogar que siempre soñó y que solo ella podía brindarle.

Serena despertó lentamente y miro el rostro de la anciana que la miraba profundamente. Le sonrió y la anciana solo hizo un gesto.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto confundida al ver las hierbas y las compresas.

_ Tuviste fiebre_ dijo sin más y empezó a levantar sus cosas_ Debes cuidarte si no quieres que la vida que crece dentro de ti, siga haciéndolo.

_ ¿La vida? ¿Qué significa eso?_ la miro sorprendida y albergando la esperanza.

_ Aquí_ puso su mano en su vientre_ Dentro de ti crece una hermosa vida, debes tener más cuidado.

_ ¡Un bebe! ¡Estoy esperando un bebe!_ sonrió entre lagrimas.

Zirconia solo sonrió y salió de ahí. Era momento de esperar el momento en que todo por fin tomaría su curso.

Dos días después una fiesta se celebraba, por fin se daría conocer oficialmente el embarazo de Beryl y con ella quedaría escrito que ella seria la albacea de las propiedades de los Chiba.

Todos estaban ahí reunidos, amigos y conocidos de Kenji al igual que de Mamoru y Darién.

Beryl se paseaba como una reina sabiendo que con ese poder muchas mujeres la envidiaban y otros la deseaban. Sonrió complacida al ver que Serena no había bajado ni presentado en esos días. Por fin le había quedado claro que ella no tenía nada que hacer a su lado.

Miro a los músicos que empezaban a tocar suavemente, se acerco a Darién y saludo a Mamoru y al padre Nicolás.

_ Buenas noches_ sonrió ampliamente.

_ Buenas noches, Beryl_ dijo Mamoru_ Es bueno ver que tu embarazo va bien_ miro su vientre plano.

_ Si, así es_ lo miro inocentemente_ Estoy feliz por este bebe y por qué Darién me ha ofrecido su protección.

_ ¿Protección?_ observo a su hijo que no decía nada.

_Si, como lo escucho_ dijo alto para que la escucharan_ Darién me ha ofrecido su protección a mí y mi futuro hijo.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ dijo Setsuna mirando a todos sonriente que dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver que anunciaría_ Es un gusto contar con su presencia, como todos saben mi esposo Kenji sigue las ordenes de nuestro Rey y desgraciadamente no puede estar aquí.

Todos asintieron y lamentaron no contar con él.

_ Pero_ prosiguió ella_ Estoy segura que él estará feliz de ver que su hija Beryl_ sonrió a la pelirroja_ Sera acogida por Darién, el que fue su prometido y por cosas del destino no terminaron casados.

Los invitados miraron al pelinegro que se mostraba serio y sin ninguna intención de decir nada sobre lo que se decía de él.

_ Pero esto ahora están juntos y espero que pronto resurja el amor que se tenían_ miro que todos se miraban entre sí_ Bueno eso es todo ¡Continúen con la celebración! ¡Celebremos el futuro nacimiento del heredero de los Chiba!

Algunos aplaudieron y otros miraron con dureza a Setsuna por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Darién era esposo de Serena Tsukino y entre ella y Beryl había mucha distancia.

La música continúo y Beryl aprovecho para bailar con Darién. El pelinegro solo se dejo conducir y estuvo ajeno a todo lo que le decía.

De pronto la música paro y miro hacia donde los demás lo hacían.

Ahí en la entrada del salón estaba ella.

¡Serena! Se veía hermosa y tan deseable. Lucía un vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como un ángel y portaba el collar que le había regalado.

Sonrió ampliamente ante el orgullo de verla ahí, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando conforme ella avanzaba.

_Serena_ dijo el pelinegro al ver la mirada decidida de ella, una que nunca vio.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Beryl con temor al verla_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Nada_le dijo la rubia mirando con dolor al pelinegro, después miro a Beryl_ Solo te daré lo que te mereces_ la miro seria, sin ninguna emoción_ ¡Tómalo!_ se desabrocho el collar que Darién le había regalado_ ¡Tómalo! ¡No quiero nada!_lo miro a él nuevamente_ ¡Nada!_ le dijo al pelinegro entre lagrimas.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí dejando a un hombre destrozado y una sonriente mujer que por fin había logrado separarlos.

_ ¡Serena!_ grito Darién para detenerla.

_ ¡No! ¡Déjala!_ lo sujeto Beryl, no podía dejarlo ir. No ahora que había ganado.

_ ¡Ve por ella!_ le grito Mamoru_ No dejes que el miedo te gobierne como a mí_ lo miro con tristeza.

_ ¡El no irá!_ grito Beryl mirando con odio al padre del pelinegro_ Sabe bien que esa boda no debió celebrarse, la uso para que ella lo aceptara._sonrio al ver al anciano palidecer_ En cambio yo lo hubiera aceptado, porque yo lo amo_ dijo mirando con adoración a Darién.

_ ¿Por qué mientes?_ dijo una voz haciendo que Beryl se tensara.

_ ¡No es posible!_ dijo ella poniéndose pálida.

_ ¡Kenji!_ dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa.

_ Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Beryl ¿Por qué mientes?_ dijo con dureza el hombre que estaba en un rincón del salón.

_ ¡No miento, padre!_ dijo ella desesperada, se acerco a él e intento abrazarlo.

_ He visto la clase de hija que crie_ la detuvo y le dijo mirándola con tristeza_ Trate de darte mi amor y lo único que he ganado con ello es que seas una mentirosa manipuladora.

_ ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Yo debí casarme con Darién!_ grito mirándolo con rabia.

_ Tu misma pediste la anulación_ la miro serio_ No quisiste casarte con el por qué quedaría deforme_ miro al pelinegro que permanecía quieto y mirando hacia donde se había ido Serena_ Dejaste a tu prometido en esa cama moribundo por qué no tuviste el amor que ahora dices tenerle_ miro a la pelirroja que negaba todo con la cabeza_ Y dudo que lo tengas.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ sonrió nerviosa al ver como la gente la miraba.

_ Kenji, querido_ se acerco Setsuna tratando de que no dijera más.

_ ¡Y tú! ¡Maldita seas!_ le grito mirándola con odio_ Te di las riendas de mi hogar, te deje a mi hija ¡Mi sangre! ¡Mi mayor tesoro a tu cuidado! Y lo único que hiciste fue encerrarla y negarle la oportunidad de vivir como la niña que era, le hiciste creer que era una carga para mí.

_ Fue por su bien_ dijo mirándolo con suplica_ Cualquiera pudo hacerla sentir mal por su ceguera, no quería que la lastimaran.

_ Si, cualquiera_ sonrió ante las palabras de ella_ Menos su familia, yo fui un idiota en confiar en ti. No ver como mi hija vivía encerrada en esa torre, no ver la persona con la que me case_ miro a Beryl que permanecía quieta y pensativa_ Y más que nada ver que la hija que crie es una arpía.

_ ¡Kenji!_ dijo Setsuna mirando como todos le daban la razón.

_ Y eso no es todo_ siguió Mamoru, hizo una seña y entro su sirviente_ Di lo que viste y escuchaste.

_ Si_ asintió el hombrecillo_ He visto como la señora Beryl es frecuentada por diferentes hombres en su habitación, así como también retoza con ellos en otras partes.

Se escucho el murmullo de los invitados que empezaban a alejarse de Beryl.

_ El día que su esposo falleció ella estaba con su amante en turno_ miro como la mujer se le iba encima.

_ ¡Deténganla!_ dijo el padre Nicolás_ Queremos escuchar todo, mi lady_ sonrió e hizo que el hombrecillo continuara.

_ Ella luego salió del castillo, la vi cuando paso por el puente tratando de confundirse con las personas que entraban a dar el pésame_ bajo la mirada al ver el odio con que lo observaba Beryl_ La seguí y vi que entro a una casucha, ahí me acerque y pudo escuchar lo que decía.

_ ¿Y que decía?_ pregunto Seiya quien sonreía al verla retorcerse para librarse de los hombres que la sujetaban.

_ Le pedía a la mujer de la casucha que le diera algo para poder quedar preñada_ la miro indignado_ ¡Ella no espera ningún hijo del señor Rubeus! ¡Y si lo está, no es de él!

_ ¡Miente! ¡Miente!_ grito y miro al pelinegro que ahora la miraba_ ¡Darién! ¡Amor, por favor! Todo es mentira, yo te amo y este hijo es de Rubeus.

_ ¡Hagan entrar a la mujer!_ grito el padre Nicolás.

Las puertas se abrieron y entro Zirconia, miro a la joven Beryl que la miraba con un odio infinito.

_ ¿Me mandaron llamar?_ pregunto.

_ Así es_ dijo Kenji_ Zirconia, durante años has vivido en mis tierras_ le recordó_ He respetado tus creencias y te he dado libertad_ suspiro cansado_ Pero ahora quiero que me digas la verdad, solo eso Zirconia, la verdad.

_ Y así será mi señor_ hizo ella una reverencia_ Beryl no está embarazada, nunca ha estado de él ni ahora ni en el pasado.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mujer?_ dijo el padre Nicolás mirando horrorizado a la anciana, no podía ser cierto lo que sospechaba.

_ Que Beryl ha estado preñada, pero ninguno era del señor Rubeus_ suspiro cansada_ Yo misma los arranque de su vientre, no por ayudarle a ella, sino porque sabía que un hijo de esta arpía viviría una vida llena de sufrimiento.

_ ¡Es mentira!_ grito la pelirroja, se soltó de los hombres y cayó de rodillas ante Darién. Lo sujeto de las piernas suplicándole_ ¡Por favor, Darién! Tienes que creerme, este hijo es de Rubeus y te amo… ¡Te amo!

_ ¡Beryl!_ dijo alguien mientras la levantaba de un jalón_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes bien que al único que amas es a mí_ la miro con tristeza.

_ ¡Déjame, idiota!_ se soltó de el_ ¡Tu no eres nada para mí! Solo eres un estorbo_ miro como el rubio quedaba atónito.

_ ¿Qué tienes que decir, Jedite?_ Kenji intervino al ver que quedaban ambos callados.

_ ¡Que ella es mía!_ grito sujetándola del brazo_ ¡Que el hijo que espera es mío!

_ ¡No es cierto!_ miro como todos se quedaban callados por la sorpresa

_ ¿Acaso no es hijo de Rubeus?_ dijo Mamoru viendo como el rubio miraba con rabia a Beryl.

_No, es mi hijo_ dijo firme sin quitar la vista de ella.

_ ¿Y por lo mismo mataste a Rubeus?_ dijo Artemis acercándose con un hombre.

_ ¿Qué demonios dice?_ esta vez puso su atención en los demás.

_ Jedite, usaste el odio de alguien para tu beneficio_ señalo al hombre que estaba a su lado_ Lo convenciste de que te ayudara distrayendo a los guardias durante el cambio de turno.

_ ¡No es así! ¡No lo conozco!_ miro al hombre que lo miraba fijamente.

_ Me conoce perfectamente señor Jedite_ dijo este y se dirigió hacia Mamoru_ Su sobrino violo a mi hija, fue tanto mi dolor y rabia que lo enfrente_ bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo_ Pero él era un señor poderoso, dueño de tierras y un titulo ¿Qué podía hacer un simple campesino?

_ ¿Cómo entra aquí Jedite?_ pregunto el padre Nicolás.

_ El luego me busco, me dijo que me ayudaría a vengarme de él_ miro al padre avergonzado_ Se que Dios me castigara por lo que hice, pero mi hija no merecía lo que le hizo el señor Rubeus ¡No lo merecía!_ suspiro tratando de calmarse_ Le di el tiempo suficiente para que aprovechara esa oportunidad, vi cuando se dirigió con él hacia el puente y entretuve a los guardias que irían a ocupar el lugar de los otros. No sé qué paso después, pero el señor Jedite fue la última persona que estuvo con él.

_ Entiendo_ dijo Mamoru y miro a Jedite_ ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esto?

_ ¡Nada! ¡El no merecía vivir!_ grito furioso_ El muy maldito se burlaba de Beryl, decía que era una zorra y que así lo seria siempre, dijo que la regalaría y que mataría a Darién para quedarse con Serena.

Kenji se quedo atónito ante sus palabras ¿Qué clase de animal entro a su casa?

_ Cuando me dijo después que mataría a Beryl para no perder la dote me llene de rabia, así que aproveche cuando se volvió y lo golpee en la cabeza.

_ Y lo arrojaste al agua_ concluyo Seiya.

_ ¡Lo ven! ¿Van a creerle a un asesino? El mato a Rubeus y este hijo que espero es de mi difunto esposo él lo mato ¡Lo mato!_ lo acuso mientras se tapaba el rostro aterrada_ El me dijo que…_ se quedo callada, no podía decirles todo.

_ ¿Te dijo que?_ la animo Mamoru.

_ El me dijo que…_ miro a su alrededor_ Me dijo que podíamos vivir tranquilos de ahora en adelante, que Rubeus nunca nos separaría. El ha tenido años acosándome, diciendo que me ama, pero yo lo he rechazado.

_ ¡Me has aceptado! ¡Una y otra vez en tu cama!_ grito desesperado al ver a la mujer que amaba como negaba que se entrego a él libremente.

_ ¡Por que tenía miedo de ti!_ sollozo ella_ El fue uno de los hombres que ataco a Darién_ dijo, era su último intento para el pelinegro la defendiera.

_ Lo se_ dijo Darién mirando con detenimiento al rubio que ahora estaba tenso y con temor_ Se que él fue quien me ataco ese día. Tú y Rubeus trataron de matarme.

_ ¡Si! ¡Eso fue! ¡Por lo mismo he estado con miedo!_ dijo entre lagrimas Beryl aprovechando esa revelación _ He vivido con un hombre que me maltrataba y con uno que me amenazaba con matarme.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ dijo Jedite lanzándose sobre ella.

Pero Darién se lo impidió, de un puñetazo lo lanzo lejos. Tomo su espada para acabar con el maldito que lo había marcado junto con su difunto primo.

_ ¡No! ¡Hijo, por favor!_ suplico su padre_ Debes dejar que el rey tome cartas en el asunto.

El pelinegro solo asintió y miro al hombre que solo decía que todo lo había hecho por Beryl.

_ ¡Darién! Por favor, no puedes creer todas esas mentiras_ lo sujeto del brazo_ Yo te amo.

_ Pero yo a ti no_ sonrió tristemente_ Ni nunca lo hice, solo vi que serias una excelente compañera por tu porte y elegancia_ la miro serio _ Nunca vi la clase de mujer que en verdad eras.

_ ¡Eres un idiota!_ lo miro con rabia y asco_ Ella no te ama, estuvo contigo por qué no podía ver el adefesio que eres_ se empezó a reír _ ¿Acaso crees que te aceptara? Ella podrá ver al monstruo que la posee y veras su cara de asco mientras lo haces ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¡Dime! ¿Podrás? Eres un fenómeno, debiste morir.

_ Pues aunque no me ame ella estará a mi lado_ la miro con rabia, sabía que tenía razón_ Serena es mi esposa y así será hasta la muerte.

_ A pesar de que fuiste tú quien provoco que su vida fuera así_ sonrió al verlo palidecer_ ¿Vivirás con la persona que tu condenaste?

_ ¡Si! ¡La amo! Tanto la amo que prefiero su desprecio a vivir sin ella _ dijo y se dio la vuelta_ Ve con tu amante, el si te ama a pesar de ser lo que eres_ le dijo con desprecio antes de salir.

_ ¡Pero yo no!_ le grito.

Darién salió de ahí, no quería escucharla más. Necesitaba buscar a Serena y suplicar de rodillas si era necesario su perdón.

Mientras que atrás quedaba toda la gente que miraban confundidos la escena que se desarrollo frente a ellos. Todos vieron cosas que ya sospechaban y ahora era cosa de esperar que decisión tomarían Kenji y Mamoru.

_ ¡Maldito!_ escupió Beryl sobre el rubio que solo sonreía al verla perdida_ ¡Arruinaste todo!

_ Te dije que no jugaras conmigo_ le recordó.

_ Sí, me amenazaste_ sonrió mirándolo ahí sujeto por los guardias_ Pero no creo que puedas cumplir con tu promesa.

Se dio la vuelta y miro a su padre que la miraba con reproche. Su madre lloraba y trataba de darle alguna explicación para que la perdonara.

Mamoru hablaba con el padre Nicolás y con Seiya.

Se acerco a su padre, el debía perdonarla. Ella le diría las cosas de una manera para quedar como una víctima, le podría decir que su madre la obligo a todo esto por no perder la posición que tenia. Si era un buen plan.

Ya cerca de este miro que él la miraba asombrado, pero pudo apreciar que no miraba su rostro si no mas debajo de este. Escucho el gemido de alguien y de pronto sintió algo tibio que corría por su vientre, puso sus manos ahí y las miro después.

¿Era sangre? ¿De dónde había salido?

Bajo la mirada y pudo apreciar como la punta de una espada salía en medio de su pecho. Sintió el jalón de la misma cuando esta desapareció entre su carne dejando que la sangre ahora corriera libremente. Lentamente se volvió y miro como Jedite empuñaba el arma.

El rubio sonreía mientras miraba como ella se quedaba ahí, atónita ante lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Una sola lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y se desplomo lentamente. El último soplo de vida fue para el hombre que la había destruido.

_ Jedite.

Este solo sonrió tristemente y de inmediato se abalanzo sobre los demás, haciendo que los guardias actuaran por instinto y le clavaran sus espadas. Con una sonrisa murió, tal vez no estaría con ella en esta vida. Tal vez en el infierno se encontrarían y ahí…ahí le haría pagar todo lo que le hizo.

Setsuna miraba asombrada todo, quieta y pálida en su lugar. Fue tal la impresión que ningún sonido salió de su boca por más que intento decir algo.

Kenji la sujeto e hizo que una de las mujeres se la llevara de ahí.

El cuerpo de Beryl y Jedite fueron retirados y los invitados se fueron comentando todo lo acontecido.

Beryl seria velada mañana, por ser hija de un noble seria sepultada dignamente a pesar de todos sus crímenes.

En cuanto a Jedite, Mamoru decidió hacerse cargo de él. Lo llevaría con su familia para que ellos le dieran cristiana sepultura.

Lejos de todo eso, ajena a todo lo que pasaba Serena estaba en su habitación. Se acariciaba el vientre y pensó que su hijo crecería sin su padre. Pero no podía obligarlo a estar con ella, no más.

_ Serena_ dijo Darién al entrar sin siquiera haber tocado_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_ ¿Para qué?_ lo miro seria_ Aquí no hay nada tuyo.

El pelinegro palideció ante sus palabras, pero no podía perderla. No le importaba que le tuviera miedo o repulsión. La ataría a él si fuera preciso, nadie se la quitaría ni la alejaría de su lado, ni ella misma.

_ ¡Si lo hay!_ se acerco rápidamente se puso de rodillas y la abrazo de la cintura_ ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_ le confesó con desesperación.

_ ¡Darién!_ miro la cabeza enterraba en su regazo y pudo sentir como el… ¡Lloraba!

_ ¡Te amo! ¡Con todo mi ser!_ sollozo_ No quiero perderte, no quiero que me odies, no quiero que me rechaces ¡Por favor, perdóname amor!

_ ¡Darién! Yo también te amo, siempre lo hice _ dijo entre lagrimas_ Eres tu quien me alejo de ti ¿Recuerdas?

_ Lo hice por miedo_ levanto el rostro para mirarla_ Por culpa.

_ ¿Culpa? ¿De qué?_ lo miro confundida.

_ Sé que escuchaste esa noche_ espero que le dijera algo pero ella se quedo callada_ Fui cruel contigo al decir esa cosas, no debí lastimarte de esa manera.

_ Pero era verdad_ sonrió ella_ Y yo lo sabía, solo que en ese momento…_ dudaba en decirle_…me dolió por que esa verdad salían de tus labios.

_ ¡Perdóname! Si no fuera por mí no habrías sufrido esa noche_ bajo la mirada_ ¡Dios! De solo pensar que esos hombres pudieron haberte matado.

_ Pero no sucedió_ sonrió ella acariciando su pelo_ Por algo sucedieron las cosas, así lo veo yo y no tengo nada que perdonar. Al contrario todo lo que me sucedió termino por unirnos y si eso debí pasar para estar contigo lo pasaría nuevamente.

_ ¿A pesar de ser lo que soy?_ la miro asombrado.

_ Por lo mismo te amo_ le dijo sonriente ante el temor de ese valiente caballero_ Porque eres un ser que ha superado todo.

El pelinegro se levanto e hizo que ella lo hiciera con él, la acerco a la chimenea para que lo pudiera ver.

_ ¿Me has visto con claridad?_ la sujeto de la barbilla, no quería que se negara a verlo directamente_ Dime ¿Así me amas?

_ Darién, siempre te he visto_ acaricio su rostro_ Cada noche mientras dormías recorría tu rostro con mis dedos para memorizar cada detalle de ti. Mis manos te empezaban a conocer, pero mi corazón siempre lo hizo.

Ella siguió con la caricia, lentamente provocando que este cerrara los ojos. Sentía la tibieza de su tacto y supo ahora que Serena lo arrancaba de ese infierno que vivía casi siempre en las noches. Esas pesadillas que en ocasiones lo torturaban.

_ ¿Y así me amas?_ sonrió entre lagrimas el pelinegro.

Ella asintió y lo miro con todo el amor que podían expresar sus ojos.

_ ¡Te amo!_ lo beso suavemente.

La empujó suavemente hasta colocarla de espaldas sobre la cama, y la inmovilizó contra el suave colchón.

—Serena— la miró con intensidad—. Eres todo mi mundo, pequeña.

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel femenina y sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Le tembló el labio y Darién lo atrapo con sus dientes para detener el movimiento.

—Te... te quiero, Darién_ dijo entre sus labios y ella le miró a los ojos.

Las emociones en su cara hablaban de devoción, de cariño y sobre todo del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

—Serena.

Una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro del pelinegro y ella de inmediato la atrapo en sus labios con un beso. Y ahí el se dio cuenta que su amor era infinito y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

—Había esperado que ocurriera, pero no me atrevía a soñar que tú me amaras. Pensé que solo era agradecimiento lo que te hacia decir esas palabras. Te quiero mi querida Serena.

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho. El corazón latía justo debajo de su caricia. Un corazón que latía al mismo ritmo de ella, formando un solo latido.

— Mi corazón es tuyo_ dijo ella.

_ Y el mío tuyo, mi pequeña esposa_ sonrió feliz.

Lentamente la empezó a desnudar, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba amarla esa noche y entregarse por completo.

Con delicadeza le separa las piernas para poder entrar en ella, con su miembro acaricio sus pliegues. Un fluido cremoso emano de ella y cubrió la punta de este. El empujo poco a poco, y ella lo recibió con gusto.

Deseaba que la llenara y desesperada se arqueo hacia arriba para profundizar la penetración de una vez. Ansiaba sentirlo.

_Mas, Darién, mas_ pidió al sentirlo retirarse.

.

El siseó y volvió a empujar hacia dentro. Le temblaron los brazos mientras intentaba equilibrarse sobre ella. Serena recorrió con sus dedos los tensos músculos, y sintió su poder al cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Su miembro volvió a deslizarse hacia dentro. Y ella gimió complacida al sentirse llena nuevamente, haciéndola temblar en su interior. Ella se arqueó y se balanceó de un lado a otro, acercándose a su cuerpo para crear una fricción con el suyo en aquel lugar que tan deliciosamente le cosquilleaba.

Él recibió sus caderas con un gemido. Volvió a retirarse hacia fuera. Le tembló el cuerpo, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Mi dulce Serena! ¡Te amo!_ dijo entre gemidos llenos de placer al sentirse aprisionado en su interior.

Él le clavaba las caderas al introducirse más profundamente en ella. Deseaba llenarla por completo para formar uno solo.

Él siseó y aulló, se deslizó dentro y fuera una vez más, nuevamente y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ella sentía que estaba cerca, y su cuerpo se estremecía con intenso calor y placer en señal de que así seria. El clímax estaba abriéndose paso.

Él se detuvo. Con una expresión salvaje en los ojos la miró con atención, meció las caderas de nuevo y gruñó. Su cuerpo se agitó en un placer inmenso y sus piernas le apretaron con más fuerza mientras gritaba su alivio.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo, el la amaba y con eso le bastaba.

Serena miraba dormía a Darién, se veía tan hermoso ahí. Su rostro tenía una dulce sonrisa y se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que sucedió anoche, esa noche se entregaron por completo.

¿Qué pensaría el sobre el hijo que esperaba? Seguramente se pondría feliz y no pudo esperar más para decírselo.

_ Darién_ dijo cerca de su oído_ Darién_ insistió al ver que no le respondía.

_ ¡Hmm!_ se quejo y solo se acomodo para abrazarla.

_ ¡Darién!_ chillo cuando sintió que sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus piernas buscando el suave interior.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto somnoliento con una sonrisa picara.

_ Que deberías tener más cuidado_ sonrió ella mirándolo divertida.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Te lastime anoche?_ se levanto mirando el cuerpo de ella.

_ ¡No, tonto!_ dijo entre risas al verlo preocupado, si así se ponía sin saber la noticia ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera?_ Darién, tengo algo que decirte.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ la miro preocupado.

_ ¿Te gustan los niños?_ pregunto mirándolo atenta.

_ Por supuesto_ sonrió imaginando a la rubia llevando sus hijos en su vientre_ ¿Acaso tu no?_ la miro preocupado.

_ ¡Claro que si, tonto! Por lo mismo estoy tan feliz_ le miro feliz y tomo sus manos para llevarlas a su vientre_ Aquí, dentro de mi crece nuestro hijo.

Darién se quedo quieto, asimilando la noticia. ¡Serena estaba embarazada! ¡Su hijo! ¡Un hijo que por su miedo pudo haber perdido!

_ ¡Serena!_ la abrazo fuerte, pero de inmediato la soltó_ ¡Perdón! ¿Te lastime? ¡Dios! Anoche fui un bruto ¿Y si lo lastime? Debo buscar a Luna_ se separo de ella por completo y se dirigió a la puerta.

_ ¡Darién!_ le grito

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Dios mío! Voy por Luna_ de nuevo trato de salir.

_ ¡Darién Chiba! _ le dijo entre risas_ Si sales así, seguramente Luna necesitara quien la atienda, además de que seguramente Artemis te de una paliza por mostrarte de esa manera.

El pelinegro miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba completamente desnudo.

_ ¡Demonios!_ de inmediato se puso sus calzas y miro como Serena reía_ ¡Oye esto no tiene gracia!_ dijo indignado.

_ ¡Ay, Darién! Si así reaccionas por saber que espero un hijo tuyo_ se seco las lagrimas después de calmarse un poco_ No me imagino que harás cuando esté a punto de dar a luz.

_ ¿Dar a luz?_ un nudo se cruzo en su garganta y la miro aterrorizado_ ¿Estarás bien?

_ Por supuesto que si_ lo beso cuando se acerco a él_ Mientras estés a mi lado, así será.

_ ¡Siempre! _ correspondió a su beso y de nuevo se entregaron al más delicioso placer.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron y bajaron al comedor, Darién miro confundido como no había nadie a esa hora. Miro que una joven moza pasaba y le hablo.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás?_ miro el comedor vacio.

_ Están en la capilla_ les dijo mirando cómo estaban tomados de las manos y sonrió.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto la rubia.

_ La señora Beryl está siendo preparada para su entierro_ respondió bajando la mirada.

_ ¡Dios! ¿Qué paso Darién?_ lo miro confundida.

Él le había dicho que su padre estaba ya en el castillo y que por fin se habían descubierto muchas cosas. Entre ellas que Beryl no estaba embarazada y que nunca amo a Darién como lo decía a todo mundo.

Además de que se supo que la muerte de Rubeus no fue un accidente, así como también que el ataque que Darién sufrió fue planeado por el mismo Rubeus junto con Jedite.

_No lo se_ salieron de ahí para dirigirse al lugar_ Deje todo en manos de tu padre y el mío.

Al llegar entraron y Serena vio como Setsuna se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de Beryl, mientras que Kenji trataba de consolarla.

De inmediato Mamoru los vio y se acerco a ellos. Los condujo hacia afuera y les comento todo lo sucedido mientras de reojo miraba al pelinegro. Darién se mantuvo firme y miro como el hombre se ponía pálido, pudo observar como sus ojos brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

_ Todo termino_ dijo al final.

_ Es bueno saber que todo al final se descubrió_ sonrió con tristeza, al pensar que todo esto fue causado por una herencia que él jamás quiso o al menos no tanto para sacrificar el amor o la vida_ ¿Y ahora que harás? Te has quedado sin quien continúe tu linaje.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Deja ya todo atrás! ¡Por favor! Hazlo por nuestro hijo_ tomo una de sus manos y la puso en el lugar donde su hijo crecía_ ¡Por favor!

El pelinegro la miro con amor, su querida esposa siempre pensando en su felicidad. Amaba a su padre y le dolía estar así con él, pero también el pasado no dejaba que olvidara el momento en que este mismo lo dejo sin ninguna esperanza.

Miro al anciano que miraba con adoración el lugar donde estaba su mano ¡Su nieto! El hijo de su hijo.

_ Es mi hijo, padre_ lo miro serio al notar su reacción_ No es tu ansiado heredero ¡Es mi hijo!

_ Por mi puede perderse todo_ lo miro con tristeza_ Lo único que me importa es estar junto a mi familia.

Darién lo miro sin saber que decir ¿Podría perdonarlo? ¿Confiar en él?

_ Amor_ oyó la suave voz de su esposa.

_ Padre…yo_

_ Hijo, perdóname_ empezó a llorar_ Me equivoque, te falle y sé que me odias.

_ No te odio_ sonrió triste_ Jamás te odie, pero me dolió ver que ansiabas mas proteger tus tierras que a mí, tu propio hijo.

_ ¡Perdóname!_ se puso de rodillas.

Serena sollozo al verlo así, tan vulnerable y solo. Esperando el perdón de un hijo que el mismo condeno en el pasado.

_ Padre ¡Por favor levántate!_ lo sujeto y lo abrazo_ Jamás lo vuelvas hacer, eres mi padre y así será siempre.

_ ¡Hijo!_ se aferro a él.

_ Pero no por eso dejare que gobiernes mi vida_ se separo de él mirándolo seriamente_ Las tierras cédelas a alguien más, no importa si es o no un Chiba. Lo que importa es que sepan amarlas y que mantengan a la gente que viva en ellas bien.

_Si, tienes razón_ lo miro feliz.

Poco después Kenji y Setsuna enterraban a Beryl, nadie más había asistido a su funeral y entierro. No había sabido ganarse la amistad o cariño de nadie.

Los días fueron pasando y por fin Darién regreso a su hogar, su nuevo hogar. Junto con Serena lo reconstruyeron e instalaron en un área un lugar para gente con alguna discapacidad física. No dejarían que nadie viviera con ese estigma de verse rechazado por ser diferente.

El invierno pasó y con el término de este llego la primavera, una época que vivió intensamente Serena al cultivar un hermoso jardín donde podría jugar con sus hijos. Todos le ayudaron a lograrlo y poco a poco vio los cambios sufridos en el lugar.

Sonrió complacida al ver como Darién dirigía junto a su padre el lugar. Seiya estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de los soldados y de ver que todo estuviera bien en las aldeas cercanas.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Serena sintió los últimos rayos de ese verano, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo y supo que era el momento. Con tranquilidad se dirigió al interior del castillo y ayudo a que la cena estuviera lista.

Luna le había dicho que a veces tardaban horas en dar a luz. Por lo mismo no diría nada, Darién se la pasaba últimamente muy nervioso pensando en ese día.

Ya habían terminado y estaba por subir con el pelinegro para ir a descansar cuando nuevamente un dolor más intenso la hizo doblarse.

_ ¡Serena!_ grito alarmado Darién, mientras miraba a Luna desesperado.

_ ¿Ya es hora mi niña?_ sonrió al ver la palidez del moreno, ella había notado que Serena ya estaba en parto.

_ Si…creo…que…s…si_ dijo con dificultad.

_ Muy bien_ dijo tranquila_ ¡Vamos mujeres!_ grito a las demás que estaban más que listas_ ¡Es hora!

_ ¡Vaya! Pareciera que van a batalla_ dijo con la boca llena Seiya ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de los varones_ ¿Qué? Miren a Luna_ señalo a la mujer que tranquilamente ayudaba a la rubia a subir los escalones mientras seguía dando órdenes a las demás para que tuvieran todo listo en los aposentos de Serena.

Ellos asintieron y nerviosos se miraron. ¿Qué harían ellos?

_ Arrimen el vino a los señores_ dijo Luna mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras sin mirarlos_ Creo que uno de ellos lo necesita bastante.

_ ¡Si, señora!_ dio un saludo Seiya y sonrió feliz al ver como una moza les entregaba una jarra de vino.

_ ¡Dame eso!_ se la arrebato Darién y de inmediato la apuro_ ¡No me quedare aquí!

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le grito Mamoru sonriendo al verlo avanzar a zancadas para alcanzar a las mujeres.

_Bueno, eso quiere decir que queda más para nosotros_ dijo Seiya tomando otra más que habían acercado_ O al menos hasta que baje el valiente Darién Chiba.

_ Qué bueno que eres su amigo_ sonrió Kenji al ver al joven sonreir con burla.

Kenji miro donde su hija y yerno habían desaparecido, sonrió con tristeza al imaginar lo que pudo suceder si Serena no hubiera contado con Luna y después con Darién. Dejo que Setsuna lo manipulara dejando de lado a su pequeña.

Pero ahora era diferente, había dejado a Setsuna. La mando a una de sus propiedades, debido a que la muerte de Beryl le había afectado demasiado. Se había vuelto loca y en su cabeza se había formado la idea de que una muñeca que encontró era su hija Beryl.

Desde ese día no se despegaba de esa muñeca y decía que ella la protegería, que nunca nadie la lastimaría. Era a veces muy triste ver el dolor en su mirada y darse cuenta que en sus momentos de lucidez se daba cuenta que había fallado como madre.

Y ese era un error que él pensaba no cometer más, gozaría cada instante que estuviera con su hija.

Arriba la rubia gemía de dolor, mientras Luna junto con una matrona recibía al pequeño y Darién sostenía a Serena. Pálido miro el cuerpecito lleno de sangre cuando por fin estuvo fuera del vientre de la madre y escucho como lanzaba su primer llanto en este mundo.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ se levanto un poco la rubia.

_ Bien, está bien_ dijo con una sonrisa el moreno y con gusto recibió al pequeño una vez que Luna lo aseo y ahora permanecía quieto mirándolo_ ¡Es tan pequeño!_ miro como cavia perfectamente en sus manos.

_ Pero tú lo protegerás_ sonrió ella al mirar como Darién lo miraba embelesado.

_ ¡Con mi vida!_ dijo besando su cabecita_ ¡Gracias!_ miro a la rubia que lucía cansada, pero feliz.

_ ¿Por qué?_ tomo al bebe cuando Darién se lo acerco y este de inmediato busco su seno_ ¡Míralo! Tiene hambre_ dijo sonriendo y lo acomodo.

Una vez que lo hizo, miro a su esposo que la miraba con adoración. Discretamente las mujeres salieron cuando terminaron de limpiar todo.

_ Por hacerme tan feliz_ se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado mirando como su hijo se alimentaba de ella_ Por ser mi ángel, por que la luz de tus ojos fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo.

_ ¿La luz de mis ojos?_ lo miro sonriente y confundida.

_ Si, así es_ sonrió mirando como el pequeño dejaba de comer para mirarlo, parecía que ponía atención a sus palabras_ Recuerdo que en mis momentos de dolor tus ojos me inundaban mi mente y corazón, esos ojos que me vieron cuando eras niña me siguieron en todo momento y nunca me dejaron solo.

_ ¡Darién!_ lo miro con amor_ ¡Te amo!

_ ¡Y yo a ti!_la beso suavemente.

Nuevamente el pequeño siguió con lo suyo, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño. Mientras sus padres seguían diciéndose palabras de amor.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas (os) por fin el final.<strong>_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y queden contentas con el pobre de Darién que solo hizo todo por miedo el pobrecillo.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

Dayanna_ Moon86-Diian kou R_ Tenshi Karen_ ary princxsaku_ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ MoOnlight15_ Martitha Jimenez_ marilu28_ SEREDAR_ Patty Ramirez de Chiba_gigichiba_ alirt_Adileyne_ Elia Shieldsmoon_ Angel Negro 29_ PrincesLynx_ Usagi13chiba_ ARiizaii_ Usagi Conejita_ Karly 15_ megafanHP_ Aiven Chiba_ yukino-san6.

Listo** Isabel20**, en serio miles de disculpas mis ojitos no dan para más. En serio me muero de sueño. Si alguien mas falto me avisan, en el facebook mis millones de disculpas.

_**A las(os) que no tienen cuenta:**_

abigail_ Luis_ Cielito_ nicole_ Cherrie_ Karly 15 ( creo que son la misma, pero igual por si acaso la pongo) _ Ameeran_ nahima-chan_ mitsuko2000_ yazbelltsukinochiba_ Patty Ramirez de Chiba ( ella si es =P)_ TSUKINO_ anis_moon soldier_ patito_ aRiizaii ( por si acaso =D )_ Adileyne ( si es , estoy segurísima)_ PATRICIA CASTRO_ adoore1( apenitas acabando y leí tu comentario, gracias por comentar espero que te gusten las demás)

_**Y a los que de pura casualidad den con esta historia, gracias, miles de gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que fuera de su agrado.**_

¿Adelantos?

Bueno son ideas que me rondan desde que empecé esta. Así que ahí les va y me dicen que les parece.

**Primera idea:**

Darién miro como ella lo miraba con dolor, pero aun así siguió estrechando entre sus brazos a su asistente, arrancándole gemidos de placer. La morena se movía ansiosa sobre él mientras su joven esposa lo miraba.

El solo sonrió al ver sus lágrimas

¡Maldita mentirosa! Era una manipuladora que uso el chantaje para atarlo a un matrimonio que no deseaba. Y esa era su venganza.

Ella jamás lo tendría, pudo haberlo comprado. Pero a Darién Chiba nadie lo manipulaba, ni siquiera esa niña rica y caprichosa.

**Segunda idea:**

El moreno escuchaba como la pelinegra le decía lo que Serena había hecho, pero el ya no la escuchaba. El dolor lo atravesó haciendo que por un momento el aire le faltara.

Poco después estaba en un restaurante con una amiga quien hizo todo lo posible por llamar su atención a algo más.

El lleno de dolor por la traición de ella, acepto subir a la habitación de aquel hotel. En elevador la arrincono en una esquina y sin ninguna caricia previa la penetro. Solo escucho un jadeo, pero este no provenía de la mujer que tenía entre sus piernas.

Miro detrás suyo y miro como el rostro sorprendido de la rubia lo miraba, ella desesperada pulsaba los botones del ascensor para que este se abriera y en cuento lo hizo ella salió de ahí.

Días después ese recuerdo lo torturaba, ya que ese día fue el último que la vio con vida.

_**Bueno ¿Qué les parece?**_

La segunda opción me vino a la mente cuando leí la novela de _**Diana Palmer "Corazones Heridos"**_ hay cosas que me dieron varias ideas.

Bueno me despido de ustedes infinitamente agradecida por todo su apoyo, por seguir mis locas ideas que surgen gracias a grandes escritoras y fans que hacen que mi mente imagine tantas alternativas para desarrollar una historia.

Igual también con sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.

Ahora si me despido.

Feliz día.


End file.
